Obsession
by wankyfaberry123
Summary: Ella simplemente quiere volverme loca, ella simplemente llego para acabar conmigo o tal vez para salvarme. ¿Quién sabe la verdad? Lo único que puedo decirles es que ella es una Peligrosa Obsesión. No solo para mí sino para cualquiera que se atreva a posar sus ojos sobre ella. ADAPTACION FABERRY. G!P QUINN
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Mis defectos según ella:  
>-Eres impulsiva, cínica, irrespetuosa algunas veces, mujeriega, narcisista, viciosa, ninfómana-dijo todo corrido sin respirar. La mire realmente divertida.<p>

Impulsiva:  
>Camine entre los bancos y me acerqué a la nueva. Ella levantó su vista y me miró. Frunció el ceño y le sonreí levemente. Me incliné un poco y la besé en los labios. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos al igual que los míos. Se quedó quieta sin hacer nada.<p>

Cínica:  
>-No primita, estas equivocada- me puse de pie y caminé hasta ellas. Coloqué una de mis manos sobre el hombro de Brittany-¿Y saben qué? tienen razón en todo lo que dijeron y si necesitan ayuda para que Rachel salga con Brody , no duden en avisarme que hare lo que sea.<p>

Irrespetuosa algunas veces:  
>-Usted sabe a qué me refiero Srta. Fabray ¿Qué es eso de llegar tarde y no disculparse por su retraso? Eso es una descortesía-me dijo.<br>Torcí el gesto y me levanté 'estúpida universidad formativa'.  
>Lo siento, Karla- le dije condescendiente mientras me acercaba a ella- Pero creí que no querías que mis compañeros se enteraran de lo nuestro.<p>

Mujeriega:  
>Una linda chica paso por nuestro lado. Le sonreí, ya que ella me estaba mirando<br>-Adiós preciosa- le dije y le guiñe el ojo  
>-Me parece que hoy estas idiota- dijo Rachel y comenzó a caminar más rápido para alejarse de mí.<p>

Egocéntrica:  
>-¿Qué tal un poco de tango?-le pedí.<br>-¡No!- me chilló- No te dejare seducir a mis alumnas en medio de mi clase  
>-Igual con el vals se vuelven locas- le aseguré bromeando.<br>-Creo que aquí el problema eres tú, y no el baile-aseguró  
>-Soy irresistible-dije pegado de mi misma y bromeando con ella.<p>

Narcisista:  
>-No tengo porque responderte-me contestó y la hice girar sobre sí misma. Perdió su equilibrio por un momento y la sujete por la cintura. La coloqué más cerca de mí. Quitó mi mano, apenas recobró el balance.<br>-Haces cualquier cosa por tocarme.  
>-No es mi culpa que me des el pretexto-le dije inocente<br>-Narcisista-me acusó y yo sonreí

Viciosa:  
>Esta noche decidimos salir al bar de siempre. Aunque Santana se puso renuente al principio por el hecho de que mañana tenemos clases. Eran cerca de las 11:36 p.m. yo aún quería tomarme unos tragos más, fumar y seguir jugando al pool con Blaine, pero la sensatez de Santana estaba por mandarnos en cualquier momento.<p>

Ninfómana:  
>-¿Qué importa eso? Quiero que me contestes ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejas tocarte y besarte hasta que amanezca?<br>-¿Dónde estás? - volvió a preguntar.  
>-¿Por qué me rechazas?<br>-Por favor Quinn préstame un poco de atención y deja de decir tonterías…  
>-¡No son tonterías!- le dije exasperada- Te deseo de una manera inhumana, de una manera apabullante, de una manera inusual…<br>-Déjame ir por ti… dime dónde estás-pidió.  
>-No quiero que vengas por mí. Solo te quiero en mi cama, en mis brazos, debajo de mí…<p>

Yo podré ser todo eso. Pero ella es todo eso y muchas cosas más. Ella simplemente quiere volverme loca, ella simplemente llego para acabar conmigo o tal vez para salvarme.  
>¿Quién sabe la verdad? Lo único que puedo decirles es que ella es una Peligrosa Obsesión. No solo para mí sino para cualquiera que se atreva a posar sus ojos sobre ella.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni Glee Ni La Historia Me Pertenecen**

Capítulo 1  
>Normalmente no me molesto en llegar temprano a la Universidad, pero dado el caso de que estoy a punto de repetir el semestre debido a las faltas, he decidido bendecirlos con mi presencia.<br>En otras universidades no tendría por qué preocuparme, solo haría falta que aprobara el examen, y nada más. Lo cual es más que sencillo tomando en cuenta que sencillamente tendría que coquetear un poco con alguna chica de la clase y así conseguir sus apuntes, estudiar un poco y sacar un limpio y merecido diez.  
>Cosa fácil teniendo en cuenta que mi coeficiente intelectual es más elevado que del promedio. Pero mi padre tenía que persuadirme, y hacerme entrar a esta estúpida Universidad de carácter formativo.<br>Debo llevar este estúpido uniforme y esta corbata boba, para que me dejen siquiera entrar al campus. Este lugar tiene tres grandes características horrendas:  
>a) El cupo de alumnos es extremadamente limitado, necesitas ser heredero de una sustancial fortuna, hijo de político o ser un genio becado para pagar la matrícula [yo soy ambas] Todos en el campus se conocen por lo menos los nombres, y no importa si la carrera es distinta. Debido a los pocos alumnos eso no es problema. Y es algo normal tomando en cuenta que en una Universidad pública hay alrededor de 10000 alumnos o más y en esta apenas somos 2257.<br>b) Todas las chicas son iguales, las típicas chicas tontas e interesadas que al parecer solo van a la Universidad para ver que pueden agarrar como material de marido o las aburridas que se la pasan en la biblioteca.  
>c) Las malditas restricciones y los estúpidos talleres que te obligan a cursar, solo para complicarte un poco más la existencia.<br>Pero supongo que puedo tolerarlo un poco. Lo único que no soporto es la rutina y las chicas plásticas y estúpidas de esta escuela. Los hombres también son unos idiotas en su mayoría, pero por lo menos tengo un par amigos en este infierno.  
>Podría decirse que somos buenos amigos por el simple hecho que los tres detestamos a nuestros padres y que odiamos la Universidad en la que estamos.<br>Santana López o simplemente 'San' es la hija de un importante empresario que maneja nada más y nada menos que la industria textil más grande del mercado. Y Blaine Anderson es el hijo de un diplomado y rígido ingeniero. Ambos poseen una gran fortuna.

-Pensé que ya se habían deshecho de ti, Quinn —me saludó Santana en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Élla se estaba fumando un cigarrillo y jugaba con el encendedor al lado de su auto [BMW z 4] color negro.  
>-Ya viste que no —le contesté y le quité el encendedor en una de las veces que lo lanzo hacia arriba. Entrecerró los ojos en mi motocicleta y luego me miró con la misma suspicacia.<br>-¿Estrenando Ducati? —dijo sorprendida.  
>No es tan extraño que la gente estrene vehículo en esta Universidad, es como si cambiaran de calcetines. Pero en mí si era extraño. Me encogí de hombros.<br>-Me confiscaron la Harley y la otra —le contesté enfurecido y ella soltó una carcajada —Así que fui a comprar a esta preciosura.  
>-Vaya te encantaban esas motos. Pero era de esperarse algo así, ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar a las áreas verdes con la Harley? Les has causado un gran dolor de cabeza a los jardineros.<br>- Se me había hecho tarde como muchas de las otras veces —le contesté y saqué un cigarro de la caja que traía en la chaqueta. Lo encendí con su encendedor.  
>-Ahí vieneBlaine —dijo ella mientras yo aspiraba el agrio sabor de mi cigarrillo.<br>Me giré y si, ahí estaba él en su Hummer. Se bajó de ella con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Seguro tenía buenas historias de su fin de semana.  
>-Hey —nos saludó y se acercó a nosotros mientras iba encendiendo su propio cigarrillo — ¿Cómo están sucias?<br>-No tan sucias como tú —le respondí —Seguro tienes alguna aventura que te esté revoloteando en la cabeza para el próximo fin de semana.  
>- Y estas en lo correcto Quinnie —dijo y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuese una niña pequeña. Lo tome el brazo y se lo torcí en una posición totalmente incomoda.<br>-¡Quieres soltarme maldita! —se quejó.  
>- No tengo la culpa de que tengas reflejos tan lentos —me burlé y lo solté.<br>Trató de darme un puñetazo pero no lo logro, yo me moví más rápido.  
>-Cuando menos lo esperes me vengare de ti, Fabray —me amenazó...<br>-Quieren dejar sus juegos para otro momento —pidió López, mientras tiraba la colilla del cigarro y la pisaba —Sabes que Quinn te ganara de todos modos, Blaine, sabe artes marciales.  
>-Es una pandillera horrenda, tienes razón San—dijo bromeando . Quinn solo revoleó los ojos y lo dejó pasar.<br>-Es hora de entrar a clases —sentencio él. ¿Ya pasó la primera hora? —pregunté sin esperanzas.  
>No había de otra, tenía que entrar. Normalmente me ausentaba a las primeras 2 horas y si deseaba ni siquiera asistía en todo el día.<br>Pero después del ultimátum del director por mis ausencias y la amenaza de mi padre de ponerme un tutor, obligarme a asistir a un curso de idiomas y hacerme trabajar con él durante las vacaciones, accedí amablemente.  
>Me aflojé la corbata y comencé a caminar hacia el edificio con San y Blaine a mis lados.<br>-No, aún no —me respondió  
>-¿Alguna novedad? —dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar. Me habían suspendido por un mes por entrar a las áreas verdes con mi moto.<br>-Hay una chica nueva en la clase —dijo Blaine y yo revolé los ojos.  
>- Más de lo mismo —dije.<br>- En realidad esta chica es… distinta —me informó Santana mientras girábamos en el sendero hacia el edificio.  
>- ¿Acaso tiene una verruga en la nariz? —pregunté irónica.<br>- ¿Bromeas? —dijo. —Esta sin problemas —aseguró Blaine. Yo alcé una ceja.  
>-Tenemos un primer caído ante las chicas de esta escuela —le afirmé a Santana.<br>Los tres hallábamos a las chicas de aquí poco interesantes y demasiado irritantes. Estábamos de acuerdo en que la única forma en la que las soportábamos era en posición horizontal. Exacto, acostados en un colchón.  
>- Yo también puedo decirte que Blaine tiene razón… es bonita.<br>Entramos al edificio y me detuve a unos pasos antes de la puerta. Los chicos se detuvieron delante de mí.  
>-¿Qué sucede? —preguntó López.<br>- Mi tormento personal está detrás de esa puerta —dije angustiada.  
>-¿Qué? —preguntó San desconcertada.<br>-Se refiere a Kitty—le explicó mi otro amigo —Quinn la sedujo, se acostó con ella y ahora la chica  
>está obsesionada con regenerarla y casarse con ella.<br>- ¿Es la chica de la que nos hablaste la semana pasada? —dijo mirándome.  
>-Sí, ¿Tú como sabes quién es? —le pregunté a Blaine.<br>Podíamos hablar de nuestras experiencias, pero nunca mencionábamos los nombres de las susodichas. Eso no era de caballeros o en mí y de Santana, no era de damas.  
>Aunque las chicas solían descubrirse solas al obsesionarse con nosotros convirtiéndolo en un juego por sí solo "a ver si descubres quien fue esta semana".<br>Aunque claro, el juego no duraba mucho, normalmente no pasaba del mediodía cuando ya deducíamos quien había sido la conquista de esa semana.

- Porque la chica desde la semana pasada no hace otra cosa que preguntarme por ti. No sé cómo no he terminado haciéndole una descortesía —dijo.  
>Los tres pensamos lo mismo 'tratarla como la zorra que es'. Lo cual es muy peligroso estando en esta escuela, ya que nuestros padres son tan ricos que conviene tener una buena relación con todos. Nunca se sabe quién es hijo de un posible socio o quien en esta escuela es un posible futuro negocio o cliente.<p>

-¿Crees que aún lo recuerde? —pregunté inocente.  
>-Tal vez si, tal vez no —dijo<br>-¿Y si lo recuerda? ¿Qué hago?  
>- No lo sé —me contestó él.<br>-No me estás ayudando Blaine —le dije entrecerrando mis ojos para mirarlo mal.  
>-¿Y cómo quieres que te ayude? Tú solita te lo buscaste…<br>-Y te haces llamar mi amigo…—dije irónica.  
>- Ya, ya —nos calmó San—Solo hay una manera de poder saberlo —respondió y abrió la puerta.<br>Ya todos estaban dentro del salón, hasta la profesora estaba ahí. Una vez más habíamos llegado tarde. Entramos y sin decir nada nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, al fondo de la clase.

Pude sentir la mirada de Kitty sobre mí y me juré a mí misma nunca más volver a meterme con una chica de la misma clase...  
>Bueno no, en realidad nunca sigo mis propias imposiciones. Soy egoísta y solo pienso en el momento. Si ellas quieren ilusionarse con que su amor me hará abandonar el cigarrillo, la bebida, las mujeres y que harán de mí una mujer responsable y de bien, yo no soy quien para desengañarlas.<br>Especialmente cuando este pensamiento las conduce más rápidamente a mi cama.  
>-Lo siento, he llegado tarde —dijo disculpándose con la profesora una chica de tez morena.<br>Debía ser la chica nueva de la que hablaban Santana y Blaine. Es bella, bonita. Tiene un cuerpo pequeño, pero lo dejé pasar.  
>Ella tarde o temprano hallaría la forma de abordarme.<br>Las chicas con sus características normalmente son las que más sueñan con hallar a su sapo [yo] Y convertirlo en príncipe o bueno, princesa [yo en los eventos sociales de mi padre]  
>- A ver si aprenden ustedes tres de esta chica —nos reprendió la profesora de estadística descriptiva.<br>Ni en mis peores pesadillas me imaginé que derecho sería tan aburrido, pero todo sea por quedarme con el dinero de mi padre. Todo sea por hacer lo que él me pide y que no le haga daño a ella…  
>- No entiendo el por qué—me hice el inocente— ¿Acaso no llegamos nosotros antes que ella?<br>Toda la clase me volteo a verme, que me encontraba en el último banco de la fila del medio.  
>-Usted sabe a qué me refiero Srta. Fabray ¿Qué es eso de llegar tarde y no disculparse por su retraso? Eso es una descortesía —me dijo.<br>Torcí el gesto y me levante 'Estúpida universidad formativa'.  
>-Lo siento, Karla- le dije condescendiente mientras me acercaba a ella- Pero creí que no querías que mis compañeros se enteraran de lo nuestro.<br>-¡Fuera de mi clase Fabray! —me gritó exasperada.  
>-Ves, no querías que lo supieran —le dije.<br>-¡Qué salgas de mi clase! —me gritó enojada.  
>-Bien, ya me voy —le dije.<br>Fui por mis libros y mis cosas. Miré a toda la clase y seguían mirándome sin poder creerlo.  
>Volví mi vista a la nueva, ella tenía su atención en otra cosa. Al parecer mi forma de<br>comportarme no la había sorprendió. Solo la estaba fastidiando.  
>-Apúrate Fabray—me exigió la profesora.<br>-¡Ya, ya voy! —dije exasperada.  
>Caminé entre los bancos y me acerqué a la nueva. Ella levantó su vista y me miró. Frunció el ceño y le sonreí levemente.<br>Me incliné un poco y la besé en los labios. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos al igual que los míos.  
>Se quedó quieta sin hacer nada.<br>Escuché los murmullos de mis compañeros y a lo lejos la risa de Santana. Mordí un poco su labio inferior y luego rocé un poco mi lengua cuando ella abrió los labios un poco más.  
>-¡¿Qué está haciendo Fabray?! —me gritó la profesora.<br>-Le doy la bienvenida a la chica nueva—le dije


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2:

Después de que la maestra me mandara a dirección, el director me sermoneo. No sé ni de que me hablaba me perdí cuando él me dijo" Quinn Fabray ya tan pronto en dirección... " después de eso ni me pregunten qué me dijo porque no tengo ni la menor idea me fui completamente en mis pensamientos, recordando ese beso.  
>Ambos se acercaron a donde yo estaba sentado. Los miré y les hice un gesto para que se sentaran.<br>-La hiciste buena esta vez —me acusó Anderson, con una sonrisa mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda y se sentaba a un lado de mí en la mesa.  
>Estábamos en la cafetería de la Universidad.<br>-Nunca me enorgullezco de mis impulsos —le contesté encogiéndome de hombros.  
>-Volviste a caer en la dirección y todavía no son las 10 de la mañana —sentenció López.<br>- Así es —contesté.  
>-¿Y cómo te fue? —preguntó Blaine.<br>-Creo que el rector y la secretaria están tomándome afecto. Me invitaron un café, unos bocadillos y el rector se fumó un cigarrillo conmigo mientras me decía la importancia de causar una buena impresión en esta Universidad, debido a las altas personalidades que aquí se encuentran —rieron con ganas.  
>-Ya no hayan como llegarte… —dijo Santana en una carcajada.-Mira quien viene ahí .Parece estar enojada.<br>'Ay no Kitty', no por favor' pensé.  
>No estoy de humor para ser simpática, y mucho menos con ella. Me volteé con temor y sonreí al ver que era la nueva y echaba chispas por los ojos. Me puse de pie.<br>-Lo siento —me disculpé cuando estuvo cerca y paró en seco su brusco andar.  
>Estuvo bueno ese beso y no me arrepiento de habérselo dado, pero no estuvo bien besarla sin su permiso.<br>-¿Te arrepientes? —me preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse.  
>-No —fui sincera y recibí un puñetazo en la cara de su parte. Esto era extraño, normalmente las chicas dan cachetadas. Me sobe — ¿Y eso por qué fue? —pregunté haciéndome la inocente.<br>-¡Por besarme sin antes preguntarme! —me dijo y giró sobre sí misma para volver a irse.  
>Yo la tome del brazo y la jalé hacia mí.<br>-¿Te puedo besar? —le pregunté.  
>-¡No! —me dijo y jaló su brazo para poder irse.<br>Entonces la tomé por la cintura y la sujeté con firmeza. La volví a besar mientras forcejeaba conmigo para soltarse. Y la besé de la misma manera que antes, pero esta vez fui más ruda. Todavía me ardía la quijada por su culpa. Hasta que se quedó quieta y dejó caer sus brazos a los costados. Sus ojos miraban fijamente los míos, mientras mi boca seguía sobre la de ella. Me aleje despacio y le tapé la boca con mi mano derecha antes de que me gritara.  
>—Dijiste que te enojaste por qué no te pregunté —me justifiqué con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia —Nunca dijiste que no podía besarte si te negabas.<br>Los chicos rieron detrás de mí y a ella por un momento se le hicieron agua los ojos. Luego los apretó y volvió a tener esa mirada de decisión que le pude ver hace unos momentos.  
>Vi a donde se dirigían sus ojos y me imaginé lo que estaba maquinando en su mente como contra ataque. La giré para que me diera la espalda, apoyando su espalda sobre mi pecho, para mantener la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo lejos de sus rodillas, pero bastante cerca de su trasero. Sonreí pervertidamente.<br>—Ahora discúlpame por mi atrevimiento —negó con la cabeza —Me temo que debo insistir. Por favor siéntate con nosotros —volvió a negar con la cabeza —Está bien, supongo que quieres conservar algo de tu orgullo e irte de aquí —ella asintió —Y si te dejo golpearme… ¿Te quedarías? —le pregunté casi rogando.  
>Ella no respondió de inmediato seguramente lo estaba considerando. Debía estar pensando en el placer de propinarme otro puñetazo, mientras a mí me consumían las ansias por conocer su nombre y platicar con ella. Ella asintió, lentamente, con la cabeza.<br>—Está bien, te soltaré poco a poco —dije y solté el agarre que ejercía mi mano izquierda en su cintura. Mientras quitaba mi mano derecha de sus labios, giro rápidamente y me dio otro puñetazo en el mismo lugar que antes —Auch.  
>Me sobé más de lo que realmente hubiera deseado para complacerla. Seguramente ella deseaba que su golpe me hubiera roto la quijada o haberme roto la nariz. Y seguramente a ella le duele la mano como mil demonios.<br>—Por fin una chica se atreve a darte tu merecido —dijo Blaine y la felicitó —Eres mi nueva mejor amiga —aseguró.  
>—Seguro —me limité a decir mientras sacaba una silla para que ella se sentara. Cuando así lo hizo me senté a su lado —Debo admitir que sí pegas duro —le dije y me sobé de nuevo.<br>—Bueno, te lo merecías —respondió ella.

—Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?  
>—Rachel—respondió.<br>—Completo —le dije. Revoleó los ojos.  
>—Rachel Barbra Berry—dijo en su suspiro — ¿Y tú?<br>—Quinn Fabray.-dije.  
>—Mi nombre es Santana López, es un gusto conocerte, enana—se presentó San.<br>—Igualmente—respondió ella con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
>—Yo me llamo Blaine Anderson —se presentó.<br>—Mucho gusto Blaine —dijo ella.  
>—Dime Rachel, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Kitty? —preguntó Santana.<br>Fue entonces que le presté más atención y volteé a ver a Kitty con mayor detenimiento. Estaba hecha un desastre. Tenía los ojos llorosos, los cabellos revueltos. Un rasguño, si no me equivoco, en la cara. Rachel se encogió de hombros.  
>—En realidad, creo que fui yo quien le hizo algo a ella —dijo mientras se iba apagando su voz.<br>Claramente estaba avergonzada de lo que hizo —Pero todo fue por su culpa —me apuntó a mí con resentimiento —Yo normalmente no hago uso de mis fuerzas de esa manera —dijo con orgullo de sí misma. Me hizo reír por dentro.  
>— ¿Por qué dices que todo fue por mi culpa? —pregunté.<br>Se volteó a verme con la mirada fría y venenosa.  
>—Porque me besaste —dijo con odio.<br>—No veo donde esta lo malo —me hice la desentendida.  
>— ¡Se supone que tú y ella son novios! —Dijo indignada —O por lo menos eso es lo que ella ha contado durante toda la semana a todas las mujeres de la escuela para que no se te acerquen más. ¡Y vienes y me besas! En verdad yo no quería problemas y vengo y me topo contigo. Sabía que me darías dolores de cabeza apenas te vi —dijo con resentimiento.<br>—Es su problema, yo en ningún momento le pedí que fuese mi novia —le contesté al instante.  
>— ¿Qué clase de lección le diste? —preguntó San demasiado interesada en la plática al igual que Blaine.<br>La tal Rachel se volvió a encoger de hombros.  
>—Nada digno de contarse —dijo poniéndose nerviosa —Ni de repetirse…<br>—Ella te mira con demasiado odio —dijo Blaine mientras veía a Kitty al otro lado de la  
>cafetería con sus amigas, las cuales no quitaban la vista de nosotros ni por un minuto.<p>

Rachel se encogió más.  
>—Yo también odiaría a la chica que me hiciera lo que yo le hice a ella —su voz era apenas audible debido a la vergüenza que sentía de sus acciones.<br>— ¿Le pegaste? —pregunté sin poder creerlo y ahí supe porque Kitty estaba así.  
>—Podría decirse que… sí —dijo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.<br>—Creo que estoy enamorado —dijo Blaine mientras tocaba su corazón y miraba a Rachel fijamente.  
>—La futura madre de mis hijos —aseguró San mientras hacia un ademán de grandiosidad hacia Rachel, como si estuviese mostrando un producto en televisión.<br>La chica terminó poniéndose completamente roja ante las afirmaciones de mis amigos, yo me limité a patearlos por debajo de la mesa. Ellos apenas hicieron un gesto y recobraron la compostura rápidamente.

—Rachel ¿Quieres casarte conmigo cuando terminemos la Universidad? —alcancé a oír cuando Santana le susurraba al oído.  
>Yo la tomé por la cintura y la acerqué más a mí. Pronto me arrepentí de esto, pues ella me dio un codazo que casi me saca el aire por completo.<br>— ¡Quieren dejar de acosar a Rachel por favor! —les pedí a mis amigos, respirando agitada por el golpe de ella. Me miraron con ojos venenosos, incluida ella. Tal vez no fue la correcta forma de expresarlo, cuando fui yo quien la besó dos veces sin su permiso.  
>—Hipócrita —me acusó ella.<br>—No lo podría haber expresado mejor —aseguró López y Anderson asintió a manera de  
>aprobación.<br>—Hora de volver —dijo San y se levantó.  
>Ella miró el reloj en su muñeca.<br>—Es cierto —dijo ella y se puso de pie —Fue un gusto conocerlos Santana, Blaine y…Fabray.  
>—dijo mi nombre con resentimiento.<br>Yo me reí en mi fuero interno por su clara indignación para conmigo. Una chica normal estaría volviéndose loca por que la besé y se lo estaría platicando con cada detalle a sus conocidas.  
>Pero ella estaba molesta. Eso me gustaba.<br>—Igualmente Rachel —le dijo Blaine.  
>—Cualquier cosa que necesites… estamos por aquí —le dijo Santana.<br>—Muchas gracias —les dijo ella y comenzó a caminar.  
>Los tres miramos como se alejaba.<br>—Te lo dije, ella no es más de lo mismo —dijo Blaine —Fabray, ya tienes a Kitty y a todas. Déjanos a nosotros a esta chica.  
>—Blaine tiene razón… no la mereces —me dijo Santana.<br>—Además de que simplemente te detesta…  
>—Ya no tienes oportunidad…<br>— ¿Vas a ser una buena amiga y nos la vas a dejar? —preguntó Santana.  
>Mi mirada aún estaba perdida en la dirección en la que ella se había ido. Había algo muy interesante en aquella hermosura.<br>Y no era solo su particular belleza. Era su carácter… una chica con ese carácter no es muy fácil de que encontrar.  
>— ¿Qué piensas? —me dijo Blaine.<br>—Que ni loca —le dije sin dejar de mirar en la dirección a donde ella se había ido —Ya se los dije, es mía.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni Glee Ni La Historia Me Pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

— ¡Hola profesora! —la saludé de forma entusiasta.  
>Después del almuerzo me tocaba ir al taller de danza a ayudar a la profesora con mis compañeras.<br>— ¡Al fin te dignas a aparecerte por aquí, muchachita! —me reprendió.  
>—No es mi culpa que me hayan dado vacaciones en medio del semestre —le dije con una sonrisa inocente.<br>—Ya no busques más problemas, hija —me dijo maternalmente —¿Cómo se te ocurre andar con esa máquina infernal por los jardines? —me preguntó.  
>—Solo me divertía un poco —me justifiqué y cambié de tema antes de que siguiera con un discurso acerca de sus tiempos —¿Qué es lo que está enseñando esta vez, Ammy?<br>—¡Vals! —dijo con emoción. Yo torcí el gesto.  
>—¿Qué tal un poco de tango? —le pedí.<br>—¡No! —me gritó —No te dejare seducir a mis alumnas en medio de mi clase.  
>—Igual con el vals, se vuelven locas —le aseguré bromeando.<br>—Creo que aquí el problema eres tú, y no el baile —aseguró.  
>—Soy irresistible —dije pegado de mi misma y bromeando con ella.<br>Interrumpieron todas las chicas y chicos en sus calzas o shorts cómodos para bailar. Cuando entraron… entonces la vi entrar al salón en un short cortito y una blusa apegada a su cuerpo. Sonreí al verla al fondo de la clase siendo intimidada por sus compañeras. Seguro todas ellas estaban resentidas con ella por haberse sentado con los chicos y conmigo en el descanso. Decidí ser amable, si las tontas de esta Universidad no querían ser sus amigas por mi culpa, yo sería su amiga.  
>—Lo que me faltaba —dijo al verme.<br>—No seas atípica, ya me conoces. Además te mueres por mí —le dije. Rió irónicamente.  
>—Claro —dijo asintiendo.<br>—Bueno, bueno —habló Ammy la profesora de esta clase —Comencemos con la clase. Quinn me ayudara como siempre.  
>Mostró los pasos y yo la ayudé, ya que esto no era nada complicado para mí. Ammy estaba haciéndoles unas indicaciones a una pareja y ahí aproveché.<br>— ¿Me permites? —le pedí a Josh y él me dio la mano de Rachel —Lo haces todo, pero todo mal —la reprendí —No estás escuchando la música.  
>—Discúlpame, si las miradas de odio me distraen —me soltó de repente.<br>—No es mi culpa que te afecten tanto, algunas chicas son resentidas —le dije mientras la hacía girar y la traía de nuevo a mí —Tendrías que acostumbrarte —le aseguré —Planeo seguir… hablándote —le dije con una sonrisa y dimos unos giros por la pista.  
>—No tengo por qué responderte —me contestó y la hice girar sobre si misma. Perdió el equilibrio por un momento y la sujeté por la cintura. La coloqué más cerca de mí. Quitó mi mano, apenas recobró el balance —Haces cualquier cosa por tocarme.<br>—No es mi culpa que tú me des el pretexto —dije inocente.  
>—Narcisista —me acusó y yo sonreí.<br>¿Qué chica conocía esa palabra? Esta era una chica inteligente y vivaz.  
>—Rachel estamos bailando —dije cansada de sus acusaciones —Es obvio que tengo que tocarte —hizo una mueca y volvió a poner su mano sobre mi hombro y la otra en mi mano.<br>—Bailas bien —dijo después de un rato de silencio en el que yo la miraba fijamente a los ojos y ella trataba de evitar mi mirada.  
>—Y tú estás mejorando —aseguré sonriente —Soy una buena profesora —dije orgullosa de mí misma.<br>— ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar? —me preguntó.  
>Mis pasos fueron sin ritmo por unos segundos, justo el tiempo en el que el recuerdo vino a mí. Pero pronto recobré la compostura y sonreí sin ganas.<br>—Mi madre me hizo ir a clases de ballet cuando era niña —dije orgullosa de aquella etapa de mi vida.  
>—Vaya —dijo sorprendida.- Tu madre debe amar mucho el baile —aseguró.<br>—Si a ella le gustaba mucho la música y bailar —sonreí levemente —Ella siempre bailaba.  
>— ¿Le gustaba? ¿Ya no? —preguntó.<br>La mire fijo, pensando un poco en eso. Hacía bastante que nadie me hacía recordar eso.  
>—Muy bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos el miércoles.<br>—Tengo práctica jurídica ¿y tú? —le pregunté para evitar contestar su pregunta.  
>Al parecer ella le tomó poca importancia y lo dejó pasar.<br>—Yo también —me respondió.  
>—Perfecto, te espero afuera del vestidor de chicas —afirmé y me fui a cambiar.<br>Cuando llegué al vestidor ella aun no salía, así que me recargué en la pared, frente a la puerta, y me puse cómoda para esperarla. Encendí un cigarrillo y comencé a jugar con el encendedor de Santana. De pronto empecé a oír muchos gritos y tumultos dentro del vestidor  
>toalla dejándola en ropa interior en el pasillo. Cuando la chica malvada me vio abrió bien grandes los ojos. Sorprendida, cerró la puerta. Esto no había sido obra de una sola chica, ¡Habían sido todas! Ella parecía perrito mojado y abandonado a la intemperie, mientras trataba de cubrirse con sus delgados brazos. Estaba toda mojada, su piel estaba erizada y temblaba del frió. Lancé el cigarro lejos. Enojada me quité la chaqueta y se la puse para que se cubriera.<br>— ¿Quién te hizo esto? —dije con ferocidad.  
>—Se defenderme sola —repuso queriendo conservar un poco de dignidad.<br>— ¡Así lo veo! —gruñí escaneándola de arriba abajo, semidesnuda y cubriéndose con mi  
>chaqueta.<br>Se veía verdaderamente bien en aquella íntima ropa interior color negro. Su piel era suave, y no había ninguna mancha en todo su cuerpo. En otras circunstancias me habría encantado verla así, pero en esta ocasión me sentía extrañamente furiosa como para pensar en algo más  
>—Ven aquí.<br>La tomé del brazo y la jalé. Utilicé más fuerza de la debida en tocar la puerta, las chicas intimidadas ante mi enojo entreabrieron la puerta. Yo la pateé con fuerza, afortunadamente no golpeó a ninguna.  
>Estaba enojada con esas bestias, pero jamás me perdonaría a mi misma lastimarlas… físicamente, claro está.<br>Pero mis principios no me impedían intimidarlas un poco. Jalé conmigo dentro del vestidor a Rachel.  
>— ¡Quiero que dejen de molestarla! —dije furiosa. Rachel se acomodó atrás de mi, como animal asustado —A partir de este momento si me entero de que alguna de ustedes le ha causado algún daño a Rachel —la jalé hacia delante — ¡Se las verá conmigo! —amenacé.<br>— ¿Y qué puedes hacernos tú? —preguntó Kitty al fondo del vestidor —Que no nos hayas hecho ya —dijo retándome.  
>—Preocúpate de lo que puedo hablar, Kitty —la amenacé —Si hasta ahora he sido una dama, es por qué las consideraba unas damas que merecían todo mi respeto —nótese la ironía —Ahora me doy cuenta que no son más que bestias —les dije con una nota de burla y decepción —¡Qué lástima! —dije un poco más bajo —Tú —me dirigí a Rachel. —Vístete, ya se nos hizo tarde —las chicas abrieron un camino para ella. Tomó su ropa y la sujetó con contrariedad ante ellas.<p>

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —solté fastidiada.  
>— ¿Te podrías salir? —preguntó apenas audible.<br>— ¿Y dejarte sola con los jinetes del Apocalipsis? ¡No sueñes! —Aseguré —Además estas criaturas ya me dejaron verte —dije con una sonrisa y le guiñe un ojo —Eso debo de agradecérselos señoritas, me ahorraron ese paso —les dije e hice una reverencia.  
>Ellas pusieron cara de fastidio. Kitty se levantó enojada y se fue azotando la puerta. Rachel se quitó mi chaqueta y me la entregó.<br>Se puso la blusita blanca del uniforme y se metió la falda tableada. Se coloco la corbatita con despreocupación y prosiguió con las medias y los zapatos negros.  
>—Lista —dijo cuando se acerco una vez más a mí.<br>—Casi —dije y acomodé su corbata correctamente. Ella me frunció el ceño, pero las demás chicas no notaron su incomodidad ante mis gestos y se molestaron más. La envidia debía estarlas carcomiendo. Decidí molestarlas un poco más y besé su mejilla tardándome un poco más de lo que realmente ameritaba la acción —Vamos.  
>Abrí la puerta para ella. Salió y yo la seguí.<br>—Yo… no tenías porque —dijo.  
>—Me gusta tu lunar —dije después de un rato de caminar en silencio<br>—Mmm…  
>—Creo que ya no tiene caso entrar a esta clase solo quedan 20 minutos para salir.<br>— ¿Qué te toca después? —preguntó.  
>—Música —afirmé y ella torció el gesto. 'Estúpidos talleres' dije en mi fuero interno.<br>— ¿No te gusta música? —pregunté.  
>— Estúpidos talleres —dijo casi inaudible.<br>Sonreí. Así que a ella tampoco le gustaban los talleres.  
>— ¿Qué clase te toca a ti? —le pregunté.<br>—Música —afirmó con fastidio.  
>Bueno, al parecer teníamos que cursar los mismos talleres. Yo por faltar tanto y ella seguramente como amonestación por entrar ya empezado el semestre.<br>— ¿Qué instrumento tocas? —pregunté curiosa. Apretó los labios y comenzó a revolver su bolso. Saco una flauta —Parece difícil —dije condescendiente, pero ella no lo creyó.  
>—No seas irónica —me pidió.<br>—No estoy siendo irónica —aseguré, pero por su expresión pude ver que no me creyó de nuevo.  
>Entramos al salón pero aun no había nadie, teníamos 20 minutos libres en el aula…<br>Se me ocurrieron varias formas de pasar el rato, pero seguramente ella no aceptaría y dejaría de hablarme. Cosa que no quiero que suceda. Ustedes saben de qué hablo.  
>—¿Y tú que instrumento tocas? —me preguntó.<br>—Adivina —dije con una sonrisa autosuficiente y ella echó una mirada alrededor de la  
>habitación. Su mirada iba de los instrumentos a mi rostro, como considerando las opciones.<br>—La guitarra eléctrica —aseguró. Yo tome la guitarra e intenté tocar una canción pero me salieron muchas notas que nunca encajarían en ese orden en una melodía —Esta bien esa no es—dijo para que dejara de tocar — ¿La batería? —dijo con duda. Repetí la misma acción que antes, me estaba divirtiendo golpeando la batería pero ella me sacó los palillos de las manos para que dejara de hacerlo.  
>—No tocas ningún instrumento —aseguró demasiado complacida con esa aseveración.<br>—Si tú lo dices —dije y me encogí de hombros.  
>Cuando iniciara la clase se sorprendería. Sonreí al imaginar su expresión. El profesor Morgan llegó en eso, pronto llegarían los demás.<br>—Quinn—dijo con una sonrisa y me saludó —Que gusto que al fin te dejaron regresar.  
>—Eso lo dirá usted, yo me la estaba pasando bien sin venir —le dije sarcástica.<br>—Lo sé, yo también fui joven —me dijo divertido —Rachel que gusto que llegaras antes. Me imagino que has estado practicando —ella se puso nerviosa.  
>—Si, por supuesto —afirmo. 'Mentirosa' dije para mí misma.<br>—Déjame oír lo que has avanzado —pidió amable el maestro. Ella intento tocar la sinfonía de Beethoven el 're seis' Le salía muy mal y sus dedos eran lentos —Es suficiente —dijo el maestro y acabó con esa tortura — ¿Por qué no le muestras como debe ser, Quinn? —me pidió.  
>Ella me cedió su flauta con una sonrisa torcida, seguramente estaba esperando que me saliera peor que a ella. La melodía fluyó a un ritmo delicioso por mis dedos mientras soplaba. La miré de reojo, estaba sorprendida —Muy bien hecho, veo que no pierdes la practica —dijo el maestro orgulloso.<br>—Mentirosa —me acusó ella entre dientes.  
>—Yo nunca dije que no sabía tocar ningún instrumento. Tú sola lo dedujiste —me defendí.<br>—Pero nunca me aclaraste que sabias tocar la flauta —reprochó.  
>—Nunca lo preguntaste —dije con una sonrisa ante su enojo.<br>—Pero Rachel, Quinn sabe tocar muchos instrumentos aparte de la flauta —interrumpió el profesor, el cual no me estaba ayudando a pesar de que estaba presumiendo por mí de mis habilidades. Sonrió y se fue al otro lado de la habitación a afinar algunos instrumentos.  
>—Aprendí a tocar la flauta a los 4 años —dije mientras me encogía de hombros y ella se dejó caer en una silla.<br>—Soy patética —dijo casi inaudible.  
>—No es cierto —aseguré.<br>—Podrías enseñarme a tocar la flauta —me dijo. Arqueé una de mis cejas. Ella me miró bien ante mi rostro — ¡No le busques doble sentido a las palabras! ¡Eres una sucia!  
>Solté una chistosa carcajada. Levanté mi mano y pasé uno de mis dedos por su frente, alisando la leve arruga que se formó allí ante su enojo.<br>— ¿Qué otro instrumento tocas? —preguntó regodeándose en su autocompasión.  
>—El chelo, el violín y el piano —dije como si fuera nada.<br>— ¿Cómo aprendiste a tocar todos esos instrumentos? —preguntó contrariada.  
>—Te lo dije —aseguré —A mi madre le gustaba la música y el baile.<br>—Tu mamá crío a lo que debería ser el prototipo de mujer perfecta —balbuceó sorprendida y me miró de arriba a abajo —No esto.  
>Sonreí divertida. Se formo un extraño silencio entre nosotras. La mire fijo, esperando a que dijera algo. No dijo nada. Miraba nerviosa hacia abajo. Comencé a mirarla más detenidamente. La verdad es que esta chica está… más que linda. Pero esta vez fue diferente, en cuanto ella me miro sentí una sensación que nunca había experimentado, nerviosa aparte la vista.<br>El profesor entró de nuevo a la sala y detrás de él, los alumnos. La clase ya comenzaba. Todos practicaban con sus diferentes instrumentos. Miré a Rachel, ella comenzó a buscar algo dentro de su bolso. Sacó un celular, miró la pantalla, para luego mirar al profesor y salir de allí sin que él la viera. ¿Qué la pasará? Algo extrañado decidí seguirla. Me quedé oculto detrás de la puerta.  
>—Ya te lo dije. Aún no es momento —dijo nerviosa mientras hablaba por teléfono —Claro que se lo que estoy haciendo ¿Por qué crees que lo hago? ¡No seas imbécil! ¿Quieres hacerme el favor? —traté de reprimir una risa. Ella estaba bastante alterada —Lo sé, lo siento, no quise gritarte. Tú me pones así —le dijo y sonrió levemente —Yo también te quiero, tonto. Adiós.<br>No sé porque demonios no me fui de ahí, pero cuando reaccioné ya era demasiado tarde. Ella saltó un poco, por el susto, al casi chocar de frente contra mí.  
>— ¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó.<br>—Iba al baño —contesté rápidamente. Me miró con desconfianza.  
>—Me canse de esta clase. Me voy —dijo. La mire extrañada. ¿Acaso era un chica rebelde a la que le gustaba romper las reglas y yo no me había dado cuenta? Entró al aula. Sin que el profesor la viera tomó sus cosas y volvió a salir de allí. Tome mis cosa y salí detrás de ella.<br>— ¡Espera! —Le dije y la alcancé — ¿A dónde vas?  
>—Odios estos talleres, y odio está estúpida Universidad formativa —dijo con odio. La mire sin poder creerlo. Era la primera vez que escuchaba lo mismo que yo pensaba de todo esto —Explícame, ¿Qué necesidad tienen de hacerme perder el tiempo en tocar una flauta? ¿Para qué quiero aprender a tocar una flauta? —preguntó exasperada. Volví a encontrarle doble sentido a sus palabras. Me miró fijo —Eres una mal pensada—aseguró.<br>—Tus comentarios dan que pensar —le dije divertida.  
>— ¿Qué tienes ahora? —me preguntó.<br>— Filosofía —dije y la miré — ¿Tú?  
>—Historia Universal.<br>Miré como Blaine y Santana se acercaban a nosotras.  
>—Que linda se ha vuelto la tarde, al ver su sol tan cerca —dijo Blaine mirando a Rachel. Ella rió por lo bajo. ¿Cuántos les apuesto que si yo le hubiese dicho eso, me hubiese mirado mal?<br>— ¿Qué hacían? —preguntó Santana.  
>—Escapábamos de música —les dije.<br>—Fabray ya te está llevando por malos pasos, Rachel —le dijo Blaine.  
>—No, Blaine. Ella apenas puede consigo misma. Es demasiado narcisista —respondió. Ambos rieron divertidos y me miraron —Pero eso es lo de menos. Debo irme muchachos. De verdad me encantó conocerlos —les dijo a mis amigos y palmeó el hombro de Santana —Aunque no tanto a ti, Fabray.<br>— ¿Por qué? —le pregunte mirándola.  
>—Porque presiento que serás un gran fastidio en mi vida —me aseguró.<br>Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Los tres nos quedamos callados, mirando cómo se alejaba. Tenía un gran vaivén a la hora de caminar.  
>— ¿A dónde va? —me preguntó Santana.<br>—A Historia Universal —le dije por lo bajo. Ambos me miraron esperando escuchar algo de lo que querían escuchar. Tal vez estén pensando que le propuse 'cosas' o algo por el estilo  
>—No le propuse nada —dije y volví a caminar. Ambos comenzaron a caminar detrás de mí.<br>—Que raro. Conociéndote, diríamos que eso es extraño. —me dijo Blaine.  
>—Muy, muy extraño —afirmó Santana.<p>

* * *

><p>Hola J , aquí el cap 3, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.<p>

Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia sobre el fic dejen su review.

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni Glee Ni La Historia Me Pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

Dejé escapar el humo de mi boca, estaba exasperado de todo. Miré a mi alrededor. Estaba sola, sentada bajo el viejo árbol del jardín de la Universidad. El recuerdo de mi madre aun no salía de mi cabeza, desde ayer que no se va.

—Te juro que voy a matarla si no haces lo que te digo. A tu madre se la tengo jurada…  
>Sus palabras llenaron mi cabeza. Él era un cobarde, un canalla. ¡Y maldita sea! Me tenía agarrada de las pelotas. Sacudí mi cabeza para tratar de pensar en otra cosa y volví a absorber el humo de mi cigarrillo. Esta vez me había ausentado de la clase de contaduría. Santana y Blaine habían decidido quedarse ya que les gustaba la profesora. Una mujer de unos 30 años que estaba como quería. Pero juro que hoy no tenía ganas de babearme como esos dos. Miré mi reloj mientras apagaba el tabaco contra el césped. Faltaban 15 minutos para que la hora terminara y el receso del almuerzo comenzara. Tenía hambre…<br>— ¡Ya no se qué es lo que quieres, papá! —escuché como hablaba nerviosa. Me incliné y la vi parada a unos metros hablando por teléfono — ¡Vine a la maldita Universidad que querías! ¡Estoy haciendo las malditas cosas que quieres que haga! ¡¿Qué más quieres?! —Preguntó histérica — ¡Sabes donde puedes meterte el dinero! ¿Verdad? ¡Vete al demonio! —le gritó y colgó. Tiró el celular con fuerza hacia mi dirección.  
>Antes de que me viera volví a mi posición normal. Tomé el pequeño aparatito que, a pesar de la fuerza con la que fue arrojado, no sufrió ningún daño.<br>Me puse de pie y salí detrás del árbol. Ella me miró sorprendida. Me acerqué y estiré mi mano para entregarle su teléfono.  
>— ¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó y tomó su celular.<br>—Fumaba y me escapaba de la clase de contaduría —le dije.  
>Una silenciosa lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Rápidamente levantó su mano y la secó para no mostrar debilidad delante de mí.<br>Tomé su mentón con mi mano e hice que me mirara. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, que no estaban dispuestas a salir.  
>— ¿Y tú? —le pregunté.<br>—Lo mismo... menos fumar, no fumo —dijo rápidamente.  
>—Perdona si soy metida, pero ¿Con quién discutías? —pregunté.<br>Ya sabía que estaba discutiendo con su padre, pero quería escucharla.  
>—Con mi padre —dijo en un susurró —Pero no tiene importancia, ya está.<br>— ¿Te estaba amenazando con que iba a desheredarte, si no haces lo que él quiere? —le pregunté.  
>Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Aun sostenía su mentón con mi mano.<br>—Si —musitó apenas —Siempre es lo mismo.  
>—Te entiendo, a mí también me pasa —le dije.<br>Que buena forma de llegar a ella, para así poder ir más allá de un simple beso. Que mejor que comprender sus problemas, sus vivencias y luego curar sus angustias con mis habilidades.  
>Sentí como se alejaba de mi agarre y me concentré en mirarla.<br>— ¿No tienes demasiadas faltas, como para estar aquí? —me preguntó.  
>—No me preocupo por ello, cuando haya un examen estudio —dije y comencé a caminar a su lado.<br>—Que fácil que es la vida para ti —dijo y miró la pantalla de su teléfono para cerciorarse de que no tenía ningún daño a causa de la caída.  
>—No diría fácil, trato de no hacerla complicada —le contesté.<br>—Ojala yo pudiera pensar igual que tú.  
>—Pensamos muy parecido, cariño.<br>Me miró de costado entregándome una mirada asesina ante mi forma de decirle. Sonreí de costado y enfrenté su despectiva mirada.  
>—No me llames cariño.<br>— ¿Por qué?  
>—Porque me haces sentir como las chicas con las que seguramente sales.<br>—Podrías ser una de ellas…  
>—No, gracias —dijo divertidamente sarcástica —Jamás me metería contigo.<br>— ¿Ah no? Dime las razones.  
>— ¿Hace falta? —preguntó. Asentí con cabeza —Veamos…. De lejos se nota que eres una Don Juan, creo que no tenemos la misma visión del mundo. Tampoco creo que compartamos gustos musicales, por lo que escuche. Y tampoco algún interés social. Eres blanco, yo soy negro. Tú eres un sí, yo soy un no. Hasta podría decirte que tú eres calor y yo soy frío.<br>—Mmm, me ves caliente.  
>—No en el sentido que estas pensando —dijo y soltó una leve risa.<br>—Así que dirías que somos totalmente opuestos.  
>—Exacto.<br>—Por algo dicen que los opuestos se atraen. Si pasara algo entre nosotros, se que el mundo estallaría.  
>—Ay, y ahora sales con tu parte poética. Eres tan predecible. Con razón tienes a todas esas bobas a tus pies. Un par de palabras bonitas, y la noche asegurada ¿No es cierto?<br>—De algo hay que vivir —me disculpé.  
>—Eso es cierto. —dijo embozando una sonrisa.<br>— ¿Ves? —le dije. Se giró a verme —No todas son diferencias entre nosotros.  
>—Puede ser, pero no interesa. Aunque fueras igual a mí, no me metería contigo.<br>— ¿Qué es Hudson para ti? —la pregunta salió sin permiso de mi garganta.  
>— ¿Finn? —dijo mirándome. Asentí. Mi repentino interés por saber me tomó totalmente por sorpresa —Es mi ex.<br>—Diablos… —susurré.  
>— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó.<br>Llegamos a la cafetería. Aún faltaban 5 minutos para que todo el mundo saliera a almorzar. Ella se  
>acercó a la mujer de la cafetería y con una leve sonrisa le pidió una manzana. La tomó y nos sentamos en una de las mesas.<br>— ¿Y porque es tu ex?  
>—Larga historia —dijo simplemente.<br>— ¿Aún lo amas?  
>—Nunca lo ame —le dio un fresco mordisco a su manzana. Me hizo desear ser aquella fruta.<br>— ¿Ah no?  
>—No —dijo algo pensativa —Sí lo quise mucho, y aún lo quiero. Pero lo que se dice amor, no.<br>— ¿Por qué terminaron?  
>Me miró divertida y volvió a morder su manzana. Estiró su brazo para colocar el fruto prohibido frente a mi boca.<br>Lo miré y luego la miré a ella. Abrí mi boca y mordí. Buena forma de jugar a 'A ver quién seduce más de los dos'  
>—Larga historia —volvió a decirme.<br>El timbre sonó y en menos de un minuto todo el mundo estaba allí.  
>— ¿No vas a contarme? —le pregunté.<br>— ¿Para qué quieres saber? —dijo mientras terminaba de tragar un pedazo de manzana. Relamió sus labios para juntar el jugo del mismo. Y de verdad deseé ser ese jugo.  
>— ¿Y porque no puedo saberlo? —contesté con otra pregunta. Ella sonrió suspicazmente.<br>—Porque no es de tu incumbencia.  
>Santana y Blaine se acercaron a nosotros, sentándose cada uno en una silla.<br>—Muero de hambre —habló Blaine.  
>— ¿Quieren que vaya por algo para comer? —preguntó amable Rachel.<br>— ¿Serías tan amable? —dijo López.  
>—Claro que sí —respondió ella y fue en busca del almuerzo.<br>— ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —me preguntó Blaine.  
>—Hablábamos —dije simplemente.<br>— ¿De qué?  
>—De la vida —mentí.<br>Si ellos se enteraban de que Hudson era el ex de Rachel, no pararían de refregarme que él, seguramente, ya se la ha llevado a la cama.  
>Ella llegó con la bandeja, con tres hamburguesas. La colocó en el medio.<br>—Gracias Rachel_ —dijo Blaine y tomó una con la mano.  
>— ¿Y para ti? —le pregunté al ver que no había más comida en el plato.<br>—No como carne —sentenció. Sonreí divertido.  
>—¡Rachel! —escuchamos como la llamaban.<br>Los cuatro nos giramos a ver y era Hudson quien lo hacía.  
>—Ahora vuelvo —dijo y se dirigió hacia él.<br>Volví mi mirada a los muchachos.  
>— ¿Sabes de donde se conocen? —preguntó Blaine.<br>—No tengo ni la más pálida idea —volví a mentir.  
>Santana miró con preocupación en la dirección en la que se había dirigido la morena — ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.<br>—Mira —me dijo.  
>Giré mi cabeza y él la estaba sujetando con fuerza de uno de sus brazos, parecía que estaban discutiendo pues ella intentaba soltarse mientras le decía cosas nerviosamente. Vimos como Hudson recibía una cachetada de su parte, giró para verla luego del golpe y la tomó de ambos brazos… Infeliz.<br>Me puse de pie y rápidamente me acerque a ellos.  
>—Será mejor que la sueltes Hudson—le hablé. Se giró a verme. Ella me miró algo<br>sorprendida.  
>—Esto no es asunto tuyo Fabray . Esto es entre ella y yo —me dijo, conteniendo lo más que podía su enojo.<br>—Pues me parece que necesitas aprender a tratar a una dama —dije y miré el agarre que él estaba ejerciendo en sus brazos. Iba a quedarle la marca si no la soltaba.  
>—Yo la trato como se me da la gana.<br>Varios recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza.

FLASHBACK  
>— ¡Suéltame Russel!<br>— ¡Cállate! ¡Eres una ramera!  
>—Me estas lastimando, ¡Suéltame! Quinn puede escuchar…<br>— ¡Que escuche!  
>— ¡Apenas tiene 9 años! ¡Suéltame!<br>— ¡Esto va a enseñarte que aquí mando yo!  
>FIN DEL FLASHBACK<p>

— ¡Suéltala! —dije elevando la voz. Aquella escena atormentaba mis pensamientos.  
>Bruscamente la soltó.<br>— ¿Qué vas a hacer si no la suelto? ¿Eh?  
>Apreté mis labios y uno de mis puños se cerró. Miré su rostro y la viva imagen de mi padre apareció ante mí. Dejé que todo el peso de mi cuerpo cayera sobre él en forma de golpe sobre su cara. Hudson cayó al suelo.<br>—No, no —dijo nerviosa ella parándose frente a mí, mientras él se ponía de pie.  
>El muy animal iba a ser capaz de tirarse sobre mí con ella en el medio, así que con cuidado la corrí hacia un costado.<br>Hudson se abalanzó sobre mí y comenzamos a pelear. Todo el mundo se concentró alrededor nuestro. Podía sentir el odio corriendo por mis venas, no soportaba esa situación. Nunca pude soportarlo…  
>— ¡Sepárenlos! —escuché la voz afligida de Rachel.<br>Sentí el agarre de alguien que me alejaba de aquel animal.  
>— ¡Suéltame Blaine! —Grité e intenté soltarme — ¡Voy a acabar con él!<br>— ¡Eso está por verse! —siguió desafiándome él mientras uno de sus amigos lo atajaba.  
>Otra vez intenté soltarme, pero… sentí unas pequeñas manos apoyarse en mi pecho. Bajé la mirada y ella estaba frente a mí. Su intensa mirada logró calmarme por completo. Mi pecho se elevaba agitado, mi rabia era incontenible.<br>—Tranquila… —susurró.  
>— ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! —preguntó el director abriendo paso entre la gente para llegar a nosotros. Nos miró consecutivamente a Hudson y a mí —Otra vez tú Fabray.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey J ahí el Cap. 4 espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3<p>

Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia sobre el fic dejen su review.

Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni Glee Ni La Historia Me Pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5<p>

Guardé silencio mientras los tres caminábamos detrás del director. Ella caminaba en el medio de ambos, pero se encontraba más cerca de mí, como sabiendo que estaba protegida. Levanté mi mano y toqué mi labio, había un pequeño corte justo en la comisura derecha. Pero él no estaba para nada limpio. Su nariz sangraba, y cuando mañana despierte tendrá un lindo moretón en el ojo. Mal nacido, se merece mucho más que eso.  
>Llegamos a la oficina, nos hizo sentarnos y se sentó frente a nosotros.<br>—¿Y bien? ¿Quién va comenzar? —habló el director.  
>Hudson estaba por hablar.<br>—Yo —dijo la castaña. Solo me limité a mirarla de costado.  
>—La escucho.<br>—Resulta que el señor Hudson se puso un poco violento. Y Quinn solo… quiso defenderme.  
>—¿Violento? —preguntó el director.<br>—¡No seas cínica! —la atacó Hudson.  
>—¡Cállate IDIOTA! —le advertí.<br>—! FABRAY! chicos, tranquilos —dijo elevando un poco su grave voz —A pesar de como hayan sido las cosas, saben bien que no hay que utilizar la violencia.  
>—Eso dígaselo a él —le dije.<br>—No voy a suspenderlos, no creo que esto sea tan… necesario. Pero otro problema Fabray, y será el último que acepte de su parte.  
>—Pierda el cuidado —dije despreocupada.<br>Se puso de pie y nos despachó de la oficina. Miré con furia a Hudson, y este también lo hizo.  
>—Rachel, necesito que hablemos —le dijo él.<br>Ella rió sarcásticamente.  
>—Pff...Vete al demonio —le dijo y comenzó a caminar.<br>Sonreí y le hice un gesto con los hombros al estúpido y fui tras ella. La alcancé y se giró a verme.  
>—Vamos a la enfermería —sentenció.<br>—No, ¿para qué? No hace falta, esto se cura solo.  
>—No seas terca y vamos.<br>Revoleé los ojos e hice lo que ella quería. Se sentó frente a mí, cuando llegamos al lugar, y tomó el botiquín que se encontraba a un lado. Sacó un poco de algodón y lo mojó con alcohol. Con cuidado se acercó más a mí y apoyó el mismo cerca de la comisura derecha de mi labio. Busqué su mirada con los ojos, pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada en la pequeña herida. Tomé su mentón e hice que me mirara.  
>—No tenías que hacer eso —me habló apenas coloqué mi mirada sobre la suya.<br>—No tolero a los idiotas que utilizan su fuerza sobre las mujeres —le contesté.  
>—Igual, no debiste. ¿Qué pasaba si te suspendían?<br>—No te preocupes, cariño —dije y sonreí —Sé que quieres verme todos los días, pero…¡Auch!  
>Apoyó con un poco más de fuerza el algodón en mi herida.<br>—Mejor cierra la boca —afirmó y siguió curándome.  
>Dirigí mi mirada a uno de sus brazos, y la marca del agarre de esa bestia estaba sobre su sensible piel.<br>—¡Es un animal! —rugí y tomé su brazo con cuidado.  
>—Auch, auch, oye duele —susurró.<br>—¡Voy a matarlo! —dije apretando los dientes, mientras el deseo de furia me invadía.  
>—Tranquila —me calmó —Yo también le di lo suyo, ¿no crees?<br>Reí por lo bajo. Con mis dedos acaricie el color rojizo de las marcas en su piel. Una idea cruzó mi cabeza para poder besarla. Tenía demasiadas ganas de besarla. Aplastar su boca con la mía, hasta sentir el delicado roce de su lengua.  
>—Me arde —musité.<br>Frunció el ceño y alejó el algodón para soplar levemente. Su fresco aliento calmaba el insignificante ardor del corte, pero avivaba el deseo que yo tenía hacia ella. Su mirada estaba clavada en mi boca y seguía soplando levemente. Miré bien su rostro… y con cuidado me acerqué un poco más. Un molesto sonido hizo que se alejara de mí. Era un celular. Lo tomó y miró frustrada la pantalla.  
>—Shelby —dijo al atender. Revoleó los ojos —Mamá —dijo y reí por lo bajo —¿Ya te fue con el chisme? Es un tarado, él se lo busco. Estoy cansada de sus amenazas, y de tus presiones también —le afirmó. Al parecer esa preciosa tiene más problemas de los que aparenta —¿Tengo que hacerlo? ¿Por qué me odias? —preguntó y soltó un agobiado suspiro —Está bien, veré como hago para llegar, ya no tengo chofer. Luego te cuento, adiós.<br>Colgó y me miró.  
>—¿Tu madre?<br>—Aja —dijo y se puso de pie —Mi padre la llamó para decirle todo lo que le dije. Pero en parte mi madre disfruta de ello.  
>Me puse de pie y salimos de la enfermería.<br>—¿Por qué?  
>—Mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía 9 años. Desde entonces soy un motín de guerra, y se disputan mi amor, mi odio y todo lo que pueda sentir hacia ellos. Es muy frustrante —aseguró.<br>—Lo imagino —dije.  
>—Y ahora quiere que cuando salga, vaya a casa en busca de unas cosas y que se las lleve a la oficina —dijo y suspiró levemente —Y ya no tengo chofer.<br>—¿Hudson es ese chofer?  
>—Exacto.<br>—Yo puedo llevarte —le dije luego de unos segundos de silencio. Se giró a verme sorprendida.  
>—¿De verdad? —preguntó.<br>—Sí, pero si después aceptas…  
>—Más te vale no decir nada desubicado.<br>Reí por lo bajo.  
>—Parece que tu mente es bastante maquinadora —dije divertida —Iba a decir que si aceptas una invitación para el viernes en la noche.<br>—¿Una cita? —dijo con duda.  
>—Algo así —dije y la miré —¿Aceptas?<br>—Depende, tengo que ver mi agenda tan ocupada-rio ante su comentario- . Además de que no imagino cual es el concepto que tienes de cita.  
>—Ya lo veraz cariño, ya lo veraz.<br>Luego del almuerzo, las horas en la Universidad se me hicieron eternas. No quería estar más en este maldito infierno. Pero todo sea por su bien… El timbre sonó y al fin terminó mi calvario.  
>Me puse de pie y tomé mi mochila para ser casi la primera en salir. Sentí una mano apoyarse en mi hombro. Giré y Santana me miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Giré para el otro lado y Blaine también lo hacía.<br>—¿Qué les sucede? —pregunté sin dejar de caminar.  
>—¿A dónde vas tan energética? —me preguntó López.<br>—A salir de este agujero —contesté.  
>Divisé a Rachel saliendo de uno de los salones. Grite su nombre y giró la cabeza para<br>mirarme. Rápidamente se acercó a nosotros.  
>—Apúrate, necesito llegar ya —dijo ella. Sonreí por lo bajo.<br>—Está bien, ve yendo afuera —dije.  
>—Adiós muchachos, los veo mañana —los saludó con una dulce sonrisa.<br>La encontré hablando por teléfono, me miró e hizo una seña para que me acercara a ella. Así lo hice.  
>—Bueno papá, ya está. Luego hablamos. Adiós —le dijo y colgó.<br>—¿Papi? —pregunte.  
>—No estoy para bromas —sentenció —¿Dónde está tu auto?<br>—¿Mi auto? tengo casi 2 años que me lo quitaron —dije.  
>—¿En qué me vas a llevar? —preguntó.<br>—Cariño, delante de tus ojos está la cosa más hermosa en la que podrías viajar —le dije. Giró la cabeza y sus intensos ojos se abrieron de par en par.  
>—¿Una moto? —dijo sin poder creerlo.<br>—Si cariño, ella es mi bella Betty Boop —dije orgullosa de aquella bella moto.  
>Se giró a verme y enfrenté su mirada.<br>—No voy a subirme a una moto — sentenció.  
>Reí por lo bajo y nos acercamos a la moto. Busqué las llaves y me subí en ella para prenderla. Miré de costado a Rachel.<br>—Vamos —le dije.  
>—¡No, no voy a subirme a una moto! No me gustan las motos, les tengo terror. Además que ni siquiera tienes un casco —me dijo algo nerviosa —Voy a tomar un taxi.<br>—Prometo que voy a ir despacio —dije.  
>Detuvo su paso y me miró dudosa. Seguramente su cabeza estaba debatiendo en aceptar o salir corriendo para ir en busca de un taxi.<br>—No, no, no. Muchas gracias igual. Pero me da miedo ir ahí atrás. Imagina si me caigo—dijo  
>sin dejar de mirar la moto. Revoleé los ojos y me estiré un poco para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a la moto —Oye, ¿Qué haces?<br>—Te subo —le dije.  
>La senté delante de mí.<br>—No… no me parece correcto esto y…  
>—Átate el pelo, por favor —le dije.<br>Soltó un pequeño suspiró y buscó dentro de su bolso una liga. Se ató el pelo hacia un costado. Su oreja derecha quedó al descubierto para mí.  
>—Listo —dijo.<br>—Ahora voy a pedirte por favor que te acomodes bien. Y que pongas tus manos ahí —le dije y le señalé el pequeño agarra manos que estaba delante de ella.  
>Se sentó rígidamente derecha. Sonreí y me acerqué más a ella para pegar su espalda a mi pecho.<br>La sentí saltar levemente.  
>—¿Hace falta que te pegues tanto a mí?<br>—¿Quieres caerte? —pregunté.  
>—No —dijo.<br>—Entonces, si —contesté. Mi boca quedó perfectamente al lado de su oído. Su exquisito perfume entró por mis fosas nasales y rápidamente llenó mis pulmones —Ahora dime, a donde tenemos que ir —susurré mis palabras, ya que la tenía cerca.  
>Vi como la piel de su nuca se erizaba. Y sonreí al saber que podía provocar eso ella con solo hablarle bajito y profundo.<br>Bajé mi mirada a la posición de sus piernas alrededor de la moto. Ojala yo fuera esa moto, y ella estuviera así encima de mí. Sus manos sobre mi pecho, mientras se movía sensualmente sobre mí.  
>Tragué saliva ante el pensamiento, era algo que no podía evitar y me estaba torturando.<br>—Primero a mi casa, tengo buscar las cosas allí. Pero después no hace falta que me lleves a lo de mi madre, puedo tomarme un taxi —dijo.  
>—Tranquila, no tengo nada mejor que hacer —dije, me puse los anteojos y arranqué lo máximo que se podía.<br>Ella se tensó, agarrándose más fuerte del agarra manos. Me dijo la dirección y asentí al conocer las calles. Quedaba bastante cerca de la oficina de papá. Trate de no ir tan rápido, ella iba a volverse loca si lo hacía.  
>—¿Estas bien? —le pregunté. Ella giró su cabeza y me miró de costado. Sonrió levemente.<br>—En el mejor momento de mi vida —dijo irónica. Sonreí por lo bajo.  
>—¿Quieres manejar?<br>—No —contestó rápidamente. Reí divertida y tomé sus manos, cuando estábamos parados en el semáforo —¡No Quinn, no quiero!  
>—Shhh, tranquila cariño. No voy a soltarte. Solo quiero que sientas la adrenalina.<br>—Suficiente adrenalina tengo aquí adelante.  
>—Vamos, prometo que será divertido —le dije. Me miró de nuevo.<br>—Si me viera mi abuela creo que le daría un infarto —dijo con algo de preocupación.  
>Reí por lo bajo. Puso sus manos en las manijas. Las miré bien, sus manos eran pequeñas y sus dedos delgados. Sus uñas bien formadas y pintadas de negro, algunos de sus dedos tenían anillos. Puse mis manos sobre las de ella cubriéndolas completamente.<br>—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó ella nerviosa.  
>—Y ahora, déjame a mí, cariño.<p>

* * *

><p>Hola J , perdón por la demora pero mi USB se perdió y ahí tenia avanzada la historia.<p>

Ya pude encontrarlo por lo tanto tratare todas mis historias todos los días :3

Gracias por lo reviews,

Saludos


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni Glee Ni La Historia Me Pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

Reí divertida cuando frenamos frente a su casa. Ella soltó rápidamente las manijas y haciendo que yo me alejara de ella, se bajó.  
>— ¿Cómo lo sentiste? —le pregunté.<br>—Tuve miedo —aseguró. Le mostré una leve sonrisa —Pero…fue divertido.  
>—Lo dije, pronto serás una motociclista profesional.<br>—Olvídalo —dijo y comenzó a caminar.  
>Me bajé de la moto y esperé a que ella me invitara a pasar. Vi como detenía su paso y giraba lentamente a verme.<br>— ¿Qué? —le pregunté.  
>—Si quieres puedes pasar —me dijo no muy convencida del todo.<br>—Ya que insistes tanto —dije y me acerqué hasta ella.  
>Revoleó los ojos y buscó las llaves dentro de su cartera. Nos acercamos a la puerta y abrió. Era un lindo edificio. Siguió caminando hasta uno de los ascensores. Apretó un botón y me miró.<br>—Por favor, cuando entremos evita tocar cualquier cosa que llegue a llamar tu atención —me advirtió.  
>— ¿Hay cosas que puedan llamar mi atención? —le pregunté.<br>—No lo sé, no conozco lo que hay dentro de tu mente. Pero creo que…sí.  
>El ascensor llegó y abrió la puerta para que entráramos. Marcó el piso 6. La caja de metal comenzó a subir. Me dediqué a mirarla fijamente, logrando que se pusiera nerviosa. El ascensor se detuvo y bajamos. Había una sola puerta en ese piso.<br>— ¿Un solo departamento por piso? —pregunté.  
>—Exacto —dijo y se acercó a la puerta.<br>Abrió y entró, sonriendo levemente entré detrás de ella. Un particular olor a limón y flores fue lo primero que percibí. Hice un recorrido con la mirada del lugar. Más que un departamento era como un loft, todo estaba a la vista. Ella tiró su bolso en uno de los sillones y se acercó a la mesa que estaba allí para comenzar a hurgar entre los papeles.  
>—Puedes sentarte si quieres —me dijo sin dejar de buscar.<br>Seguí mirando, todo estaba estrictamente ordenado, excepto por los papeles que ella buscaba. Me acerqué a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador. Frutas y más frutas. Me agaché para abrir uno de los cajones y seguía habiendo frutas.  
>—Oye ¿no tienes algo…que no sea fruta para comer? —le dije.<br>Levantó la cabeza y me miró.  
>—Fruta o tienes pan.<br>—Carne —sentencié. Negó con la cabeza.  
>—No como carne.<br>— ¿Cómo no comes carne? —pregunté y tomé una manzana para luego cerrar el refrigerador.  
>—Hace dos años comencé con esto, estoy tratando de eliminar de mi vida todas las comidas provenientes de algún animal. Aún no lo consigo del todo. Pero es bueno saber qué hace dos años que no como un trozo de carne o cerdo.<br>— ¿Ni leche?  
>—Ni leche —dijo orgullosa de ella misma.<br>— ¿Y qué demonios comes?  
>—Por ahora, me mantengo muy bien comiendo todo tipo de frutas y verduras. Mi madre me obliga a comer una vez por semana pollo, pero pronto lo eliminaré de mi vida también.<br>Siguió buscando los papeles. Mordí la manzana y me acerqué a ella.  
>— ¿Qué buscas?<br>—Unas fotos —dijo en un suspiro.  
>— ¿Unas fotos?<br>—Mi madre es dueña de una agencia de modelos, yo sacó algunas de las fotos que salen semanalmente en las revistas de moda que salen a la venta.  
>— ¿Eres fotógrafa? —pregunté realmente asombrada.<br>—Sí —dijo y encontró lo que estaba buscando —Desde pequeña me apasiona sacar fotos a todo lo veo. Entonces mi madre me hizo estudiar.  
>—Eres bastante completa, cariño.<br>Sonrió por lo bajo y se acercó a mesa de la cocina. Dejó las fotos ahí y buscó algo dentro de una de las cajoneras. Chocolate.  
>—Oye, el chocolate tiene leche —le dije.<br>—Es lo único que no he podido dejar. Los dulces me pueden y… creo que jamás en mi vida voy a poder dejarlos.  
>—Entonces no eres estrictamente vegetariana.<br>—No, no lo soy —admitió en un suspiro.  
>Reí por lo bajo y sin dejar de comer la manzana me acerqué hasta uno de los sillones y me tiré pesadamente en él. Tomé el control remoto y prendí la tele. Alcé mis piernas para estar más cómoda. Ella me miró realmente indignada. Se acercó a mí y con su mano bajó mis piernas del sillón.<br>— ¿Qué? —le dije ante su acusante mirada.  
>—Si en tu casa te gusta subir los pies en el sillón es tu problema, pero aquí no lo hagas.<br>Revoleé los ojos y posé mi mirada en la mesita que estaba frente a mí, había un montón de fotos allí también. Me senté bien y las tomé. Ella se sentó a mi lado.  
>—Eres buena —dije sin dejar de mirar las fotos.<br>—Eso intento —dijo.  
>Giré mi cabeza y miré sus labios.<br>Realmente yo tenía ganas de besar a esta chica, era algo que me estaba volviendo loca.  
>No recuerdo bien cuando fue la última vez que yo quise besar a alguien tan desesperadamente.<br>Sus mejillas tomaron un poco de color y se puso rápidamente de pie.  
>—Bueno, vamos. Ya tengo lo que necesitaba.<br>Vi como juntaba todo y caminaba hasta la puerta. Yo me quedé sentada en el sillón, se giró a verme.  
>— ¿Vamos? —preguntó.<br>—Sabes que por mí me quedaría —le dije.  
>—No sé con qué fin, pero tampoco quiero saberlo. Ahora levántate de ahí y vamos antes de que mi madre se ponga como loca —me dijo.<br>Sonreí y me puse de pie, salimos del edificio y nos subimos a la moto. Ahora ya tenía más confianza, por ende la note menos tensa que antes.  
>Mientras estábamos detenidos en uno de los semáforos fijé mi mirada en su brazo. Aún su piel estaba algo marcada. No le pregunte porque había sucedido todo.<br>—Oye —le hablé — ¿Por qué Hudson se puso así?  
>—Por sus estúpidos celos —contestó con exasperación.<br>— ¿Celos? —dije.  
>— Sí, Finn es muy celoso. Esa fue una de las principales causas por las que lo dejé. Me trató de cualquiera por estar llevándoles una bandeja con comida a ustedes.<br>—Oh, pobre imbécil —dije divertida.  
>—Yo creo que tiene serios problemas, pero gracias a Dios se cómo manejarlo.<br>—Sí, ya lo creo —dije en una pequeña risa — ¿Te gusta actuar como damisela en apuros?  
>—No seas imbécil, si tú no hubieras llegado con tus aires de súper heroína estoy completamente segura de que yo sola pude haberlo puesto en su lugar.<br>— ¿Vamos me vas a decir que no soy increíble como defensora? —pregunté orgullosa de mi misma.  
>Soltó una divertida carcajada. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír de esa forma. Giró su cabeza y me miró sin dejar de reír.<br>—Eres demasiado egocéntrica, ¿no crees? —me dijo.  
>—Soy demasiado perfecta cariño, ese es el problema.<br>—Creo que tus padres tuvieron que haberte puesto 'Ego' —dijo y volvió su vista al frente.  
>Pronto llegamos a la puerta de un elegante edificio de oficinas. Ella se bajó y se giró a verme.<br>— ¿Este es el lugar? —le pregunté.  
>—Sí, estas son las oficinas de Shelby Berry —dijo.<br>— ¿Ese no es el apellido de tu padre? —dije.  
>—Si —dijo ella y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro —Pero mamá juró que iba a usar el apellido de mi padre hasta el día de su muerte.<br>—Oh, una mujer de carácter fuerte ¿verdad?  
>—Más bien yo diría que mi madre es una mujer demasiado perfeccionista y exigente con el mundo entero. Pero bueno, ya puedes irte.<br>—¿Me estas echando?  
>—No, no es eso. Sino que ya no es necesario que te quedes.<br>—¿Cómo vas a volver a tu casa? —pregunté.  
>—En un taxi —aseguró.<br>—Vamos cariño, déjame ser tu chofer hoy. Ya te dije que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.  
>Me miró por varios segundos y luego soltó un largo suspiro.<br>—Bueno está bien, entremos —dijo.  
>Dejé bien estacionada a Betty y entramos al extravagante edificio.<br>—Buenas tardes señorita Berry —la saludó una de las recepcionistas.  
>—Buenas tarde Mandy —dijo Rachel_ —¿Shelby está arriba?<br>—Sí, está en dando indicaciones en la sesión de People.  
>—Ya la imagino —dijo divertida.<br>Entramos en un ascensor y marcó el piso 35  
>—Es bastante alto —dije.<br>—Sí, mamá fue un poco exagerada al comprar esto. Pero ella es así.  
>Llegamos y bajamos. Miré a mi alrededor y este lugar era el sueño de cualquier persona sobre la tierra. Las modelos iban y venían en trajes de baño o vestidos muy cortos. Piernas largas y traseros firmes por todos lados. Nada podía ser mejor que eso.<br>— ¿Quieres cerrar la boca? Vas a llenar el edificio de baba —me dijo con tono celoso.  
>Reí por lo bajo y la seguí cuando entró en una de las puertas.<br>—Al fin llegas, Dios mío —dijo una mujer bien vestida, apenas un poco más alta que Rachel.  
>Rachel era muy parecida a ella, pero sus ojos eran diferentes.<br>—Ya estoy aquí —dijo ella —Y aquí tienes las fotos.  
>—A ver —dijo y comenzó a revisarlas —Ay eres increíble, por eso eres mi hija —Rachel revoleó los ojos y por primera vez desde que entramos, su madre, posó sus ojos en mí — ¿Quién es ella? —le preguntó. Rachel_ me miró —Ay, ¿no me digas que me hiciste caso y dejaste definitivamente al imbécil de Finn y estas saliendo con esta niña?<br>— ¡Mamá! ¿Podrías por favor comportarte? —dijo nerviosa. —No, no estoy saliendo con ella. Ella es Quinn, una… compañera de la Universidad. Se ofreció a traerme.  
>—Un gusto señora Berry —dije lo más cordial del mundo.<br>—Ay, no me trates de señora. No soy una anciana, dime Shelby —me dijo.  
>—Está bien, Shelby —dije divertida.<br>—Bueno, ya está todo. ¿Necesitas algo más? —le preguntó Rachel.  
>—No hija, nada más. Gracias.<br>—No es nada. Y por favor, no estés llamando a papá para refregarle que yo hago cosas por ti. Se pone insoportable.  
>— ¿Desde cuándo yo hago eso? —le preguntó, verdaderamente, fingiendo sorpresa.<br>—Por dios mamá, siempre lo haces —la acusó Rachel.  
>—Sabes que tu padre se lo merece. Se cree el dueño del mundo, es un pobre infeliz que se va a quedar solo por el resto de su vida.<br>—Lo que digas —dijo Rachel y se dispuso a irse.  
>—Oye niña —me llamó. Ambos nos giramos a verla —Podrías ser un muy buena modelo.<br>Se acercó a mí y palmeó mi hombro derecho. Reí por lo bajo y vi como Rachel se ponía roja de la rabia.  
>—No lo creo Shelby —dije divertida —No tengo el target para serlo.<br>—Pero ¿Por qué?  
>—Yo sé que soy perfecta, lo veo todos días cuando me miró al espejo. Pero el mundo de la moda no es lo mío.<br>—Ay que modesta eres —dijo riendo por lo bajo.  
>—Trato de serlo en lo que me concierne.<br>—Piénsalo bien, podrías ganar mucho dinero. Eres una chica muy bonita.  
>— ¡No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto Shelby! —Habló Rachel detrás de nosotras—No cambias más...<br>Salió de allí rápidamente. Me gire a ver a Shelby.  
>—Fue un gusto conocerte, ahora sé de dónde ha salido tan bonita la niña —dije sonriendo.<br>—Si, en eso salió a mí. Pero de carácter es igual a su padre.  
>—Ya lo creo —dije y salí de allí para buscar a Rachel.<p>

* * *

><p>Hola :3<p>

Si me queda tiempo tratare de subir un Cap. más hoy.

Gracias por sus reviews,

Saludos


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni Glee Ni La Historia Me Pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<p>

La divisé a punto de subirse en el ascensor. Apresuré mi paso y puse mi mano frente a la firme puerta de acero, haciendo que se volviera a abrir. Me miró con ojos venenosos. Me metí y dejé que la puerta se cerrara. No dije nada y ella tampoco lo hizo. Llegamos a planta baja y sin siquiera mirarme salió. La seguí. Salimos fuera del edificio y vi como levantaba su brazo para tomar un taxi. Me acerqué a ella.  
>—Vamos ¿estás enojada? —le pregunté.<br>—Déjame en paz —dijo sin mirarme.  
>Tomé su brazo con cuidado e hice que me mirara.<br>— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?  
>—Que mi madre se comporte de esa manera —dijo nerviosa —Y que personas como tú le sigan el jueguito idiota. Ya no tiene 17 años, creo que es una mujer adulta con varias décadas encima.<br>—Eres cruel —dije divertida.  
>—No, soy realista —me dijo.<br>—Bueno, señorita realidad, no creo que sea necesario que te tomes un taxi. Yo voy a llevarte.  
>—No quiero.<br>—Eres caprichosa.  
>—Si, y a mucho orgullo.<br>— ¿Vas a dejar que te lleve? —pregunté.  
>Me miró fijo por unos cuantos segundos.<br>—Está bien —dijo soltando un suspiro.  
>Nos subimos a la moto y pronto llegamos a la puerta de su casa. Se bajó y se giró a verme.<br>—Sana y salva —dije.  
>—Muchas gracias por todo, Quinn —me dijo.<br>—No, no tienes porque. Ahora me debes la salida del viernes.  
>Arrugó levemente la nariz y me miró.<br>— ¿Tú crees Quinn, en serio? —dijo como queriendo que eso no pasara —Está bien, acepto.  
>— Y si, no te quedaba otra.<br>— ¿Y a dónde vas a llevarme?  
>—Podemos ir al cine, luego a cenar y luego…<br>—¿Y luego qué?  
>—Y luego te dejo en tu casa.<br>—Ah, me parece bien.  
>—Perfecto, entonces mañana arreglamos todo, cariño —dije y le guiñé un ojo.<br>—Me parece bien —repitió. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que ya no me regañaba cuando le decía cariño.  
>—Oye, ¿ya no te molesta que te llame cariño? —pregunté.<br>—Si me molesta, pero creo que es una pérdida de mi tiempo decirte que no lo hagas, cuando igualmente vas a hacerlo —me dijo.  
>—Estás en lo correcto.<br>Rió por lo bajo y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Vi como entraba y decidí prender marcha hacia la mía. Llegué y entré, eso era lo mejor de vivir sola, nadie estaba allí para molestarme y reprocharme cosas. Me senté en el sillón y prendí la tele. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.  
>— ¿Hola? —dije al atender.<br>— ¿Dónde estabas? —me preguntó. Me tensé al escucharlo.  
>—Haciendo unas cosas —contesté.<br>—Bueno, no importa. Llamo para decirte que el viernes tenemos una fiesta muy importante a la que debemos ir los dos.  
>— ¿Es necesario Russel?<br>—Muy necesario Quinn, necesito que la sociedad te vea como la futura heredera de la firma. Tienes que estar ahí.  
>Recordé lo de la cita con Rachel y maldije por lo bajo. Suspiré levemente.<br>—Está bien, no me queda otra. ¿Dónde estás? – le pregunte.  
>—Mañana llego, estoy en Paris.<br>—Mañana te llamo.  
>—Ok, adiós.<br>—Adiós —dije y colgué.  
>Al día siguiente la Universidad se me hizo más tediosa de lo normal, mi padre ya me había arruinado la semana diciéndome que el viernes tenía que ir a la maldita fiesta de la alta sociedad. Ir a ese lugar a aparentar algo que verdaderamente no soy. Ir a soportar a toda esa gente suspicazmente perfecta. Mi cita con esa preciosura quedó en stand by, ya que a ella también se le presentó un compromiso importante para esa noche.<br>Hoy es jueves, y adivinen qué. Adelanté mi cita de esta semana a hoy en la noche. La chica, la presa de esta semana, había aceptado encantada salir conmigo hoy. Y no esperaba menos.  
>—Oye, ¿Vas a salir esta noche? —me preguntó Santana.<br>Me giré a verla mientras nos acercábamos a la mesa en donde estaba sentado Blaine. Nos sentamos y Blaine nos miró.  
>—Si, esta noche tengo acción —dije sonriendo triunfalmente.<br>— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Blaine.  
>—Muchachos, no voy a decirlo —les dije.<br>Rachel se acercó a nosotros.  
>— ¿Qué hacen? —nos preguntó.—Escuche a la loca de Kitty diciendo que ibas a salir con una tal… Kate. Estaba como loca.<br>—No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando —dije haciéndome la tonta.  
>Blaine y Santana me miraron picaros.<br>—Tendrías que tener un poco más de consideración. Algún día, alguna de todas las chicas con las que sales va decidir matar a otra por tu culpa —me dijo y se puso de pie —Los veo luego chicos, tengo que hacer unas cosas.  
>Se fue, dejándonos solos.<br>—Ella tiene razón Quinn —me habló Santana —Algún día vas arrepentirte de todo lo malo que has hecho.  
>—Y ha hablado la santa de los santos —acotó Anderson.<br>Reí por lo bajo al ver como comenzaban a discutir. Pero trate de llevar mis pensamientos a otro lado, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa.  
>La noche llegó y la hora de mi cita también. Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en el<br>restaurante de un lujoso hotel en el centro de la cuidad. Yo tenía algunos contactos por ahí, así que siempre conseguía un buen lugar y la mejor atención. Moví su silla para que ella se sentara.  
>—Muchas gracias —me dijo con una leve sonrisa.<br>Le devolví el gesto y me senté frente a ella.  
>— ¿Qué quieres beber? —le pregunté.<br>—Lo que tú quieras —dijo y sentí el roce de uno de sus pies sobre mi pierna.  
>La miré y me hizo un gesto con las cejas.<br>—Pidamos champaña —dije.  
>Uno de los mozos se acercó a nosotros y pedimos la cena y la bebida. Hice todo lo posible por mostrarme lo más interesada del mundo en su vacía plática. Era una tortura tener que pasar por esto.<br>—Entonces yo le dije que no era necesario que se tiñera de nuevo, porque el color que tenía combinada perfectamente con su color de piel y…  
>—Kate —la llamé haciendo que dejara de hablar. Me miró.<br>— ¿Si? —dijo.  
>— ¿No te gustaría subir? —le pregunté.<br>Ya no podía ser cordial y seguir escuchándola. Arqueó una de sus cejas.  
>— ¿Arriba?<br>—Si – dije por lo bajo y me acerque un poco más a ella —Es linda la habitación.  
>Ella mordió su labio y me miró picara.<br>—Esta bien, vamos —dijo y se puso de pie. Yo también lo hice.  
>Fuimos en busca de las llaves y me detuve antes de subir en el ascensor.<br>—Ve yendo linda, enseguida te alcanzo —le dije al oído y palmeé su trasero para que caminara.  
>La vi subirse al ascensor y desaparecer de ahí. Solté un cansado suspiró.<br>¡Por dios tenía que quitármela un segundo de encima! Me acerqué al mozo y le pedí la cuenta.  
>Luego me dirigí al bar, necesitaba tomar algún trago para tratar de no pensar tanto. De alguna manera me sentía extraña…..bastante extraña.<br>— ¿Qué le sirvo? —me preguntó el hombre del bar.  
>—El trago más fuerte que tengas —le dije.<br>Asintió y se alejó de mí para prepararlo. Enseguida puso un vaso con un líquido color rojo frente a mí. Miré al hombre y miré el vaso.  
>—Es lo más fuerte que hay. Podría hacerte olvidar hasta como te llamas —dijo.<br>Sonreí y se lo agradecí por lo bajo. Creo que era lo que necesitaba. Cuando acabé el trago, pagué, me puse de pie y me armé de valor para subir y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.  
>Llegué al cuarto y entré, la luz estaba apagada. No la prendí, no quería hacerlo. Giré y<br>divisé una sombra encima de la cama.  
>—Pensé que no vendrías más —me dijo.<br>No dije nada y solo me acerqué a la cama. Ella ya estaba en ropa interior, me encanta cuando me la hacen más fácil de lo que ya son.  
>Comencé a besar su cuello, para subir por su oreja. Ella comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa y quitármela lo más rápido que podía. Me alejé de su cuello para mirarla y cuando lo hice me quedé quieta.<br>La que estaba debajo de mí no era Kate. Sus preciosos ojos abrazaron los míos. Era Rachel. Me incliné y tomé su boca casi desesperada.  
>Ella metió sus manos debajo de la camisa y logró quitármela.<br>Sentí como sus manos llegaban a mis pantalones. Me alejé de apenas de su boca.  
>—Rachel… —susurré su nombre.<br>Me detuve al darme cuenta de que la nombré. Entonces me alejé de ella para mirarla, y la imagen de Rachel se esfumó en un segundo. La rubia era de nuevo la que estaba frente a mí.  
>—No, no pasa nada. Continuemos, solo fue un… desliz —dijo agitada y se acercó de nuevo a mi boca y me volvió a besar.<br>Me alejé de ella y la miré. Rachel jamás diría una cosa así. Repentinamente sentí que no podía seguir con eso. Le sonreí levemente.  
>— ¿Puedes esperarme un segundo linda? Voy a traer algo especial para ti —le dije mientras me ponía de pie y me acomodaba la ropa.<br>—Pero… ¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó sentándose en la cama.  
>—Juro que no me tardo nada, la sorpresa va a encantarte —dije y terminé de vestirme. Tomé mi abrigó y salí de allí.<br>Bajé por las escaleras y salí a la calle, comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno. Busqué en mi bolsillo un cigarrillo y lo prendí. Creo que finalmente voy a tener que terminar aceptando que mis amigos tienen razón cuando me dicen que no discrimino a ninguna. Yo no sé qué pasó conmigo, pero simplemente no pude seguir adelante. Fue bastante rara la sensación de imaginarme a Rachel. Creo que el trago me influenció más de lo que debía.  
>Pero fue más real de lo que pareció. Creo que si ella no hubiera hablado, yo aun estaría allí.<br>Voy a tener que replantearme un poco más mis próximas citas. Creo que andar saliendo sola por un par de horas de placer [si es que a eso se le puede llamar placer] no vale la pena. Más si eso luego va a traerme más problemas que placeres. Sin darme cuenta llegué a mi casa, y sin seguir dando vueltas me tiré a la cama para intentar dormir. Pero se me vinieron a la mente la palabra de esos tres.

—Ay, y ahora sales con tu parte poética. Eres tan predecible. Con razón tienes a todas esas bobas a tus pies. Un par de palabras bonitas, y la noche asegurada ¿No es cierto?

—En verdad hermana, no discriminas a ninguna.

—Algún día alguien van a darte una lección, Quinn.

Sus palabras no salían de mi cabeza y cada vez me hacían pensar un poco más.

* * *

><p>Hola :3<p>

Espero que les guste el cap :)

Me preguntaron cuantos cap tiene la historia , tiene 65. Si quieren puedo recortarla o adaptarla con todos los capitulos que tiene , por si les parece muy larga

Gracias por sus reviews,

Saludos


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni Glee Ni La Historia Me Pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8<p>

Me desperté a causa del maldito despertador que López me había obligado a tener. Giré sobre el colchón y estiré mi mano para apagarlo. Volví a girar para mirar al techo. Mi cabeza se estaba partiendo, si no me equivoco logré dormir lo mismo que nada. Toda la noche mi conciencia se encargó de que mi persona se sintiera verdaderamente mal. Me levanté y me dirigí al baño. Me di una ducha rápida y salí para cambiarme. Tomé un poco de café y salí en mi moto para otro maldito día en ese infierno. Recordé que hoy es la maldita fiesta de mi padre. ¡Demonios, nada podía ser peor!  
>Llegué y me encontré con Blaine y Santana esperándome para entrar. Sin quitarme los anteojos me acerque a ellos. Blaine me miró bien.<br>—Uuuh, esa es cara de haber tenido una mala pasada —aseguró el.  
>—Te equivocas Blaine, esa es cara de no haber tenido nada —dijo Santana.<br>Me quité los anteojos y los miré asesinamente, para luego gruñirles por lo bajo. No estaba de humor para soportar sus teorías y burlas.  
>—Creo que si las miradas mataran, ya estaríamos muertos Santana—dijo Blaine.<p>

Los volví a fulminar con la mirada. Maldito si seguía provocándome no iba a terminar bien. Santana se acercó a él y colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro. Comenzamos a caminar hacia las malditas clases, me adelante un poco, pero podía escucharlos perfectamente.  
>—Amigo, ¿recuerdas que Quinn perteneció al equipo de lucha en la secundaria? —le preguntó López por lo bajo.<br>—Sí —se limitó a decir Blaine.  
>—También, ¿recuerdas cuando peleaba en los bares?<br>—Ajá —respondió Blaine.  
>— ¿Y recuerdas que peleó con Hook y lo venció limpiamente?<br>Giré un poco la cabeza para mirarlos y Blaine miró nervioso a Santana.  
>—Sí, lo recuerdo.<br>—Entonces no insistamos más, ciertamente no somos Hook. No creo que tengamos tanta suerte si continuamos —dijo ella. Llegamos al salón y era una de las pocas veces en las que llegábamos temprano.  
>Miré a mi alrededor y Kate no estaba. Gracias a Dios no estaba. Me senté en la última fila y logré hacer que mi cabeza se fuera de aquel lugar. La clase de Historia Universal comenzó, era tan tediosa aquella clase.<br>La puerta del salón se abrió y ella entró. Me senté derecha para mirarla, y a mi cabeza vino lo de ayer. Habérmela imaginado mientras estaba con otra era algo poco común en mí.  
>—Lo siento, se me ha hecho tarde —se disculpó.<br>La profesora la disculpó y ella miró a su alrededor para buscar un asiento. Él único lugar que quedaba era el que estaba a mi lado. Intentó buscar otro lugar, pero nada la salvaría de sentarse conmigo. Se acercó y con cuidado se sentó.  
>—Buen día —me saludó por lo bajo.<br>—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo —le dije. Se giró a verme.  
>—Uuuuh, ¿no dormiste bien anoche? —me preguntó.<br>—Exacto —dije.  
>Ella sacó un cuaderno y comenzó a escribir lo que la profesora estaba diciendo. Miré con detenimiento cada movimiento que hacía su nariz al escribir. Llevó la punta de la lapicera a su boca para morder levemente la punta.<br>¡Oh dios, yo tengo que hacer algo para poder estar con esta chica!  
>Se giró a verme, y me encontró mirándola fijamente.<br>— ¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó.  
>—Nada, solo te miraba —contesté.<br>—Después puedo prestarte un poco de tapa ojeras, si quieres —me dijo algo divertida.  
>—Oh, que considerada eres cariño.<br>—Lo sé —dijo orgullosa de ella misma y volvió a concentrarse en escribir.  
>La clase se me hizo lenta e interminable. Rachel contribuía a ello, totalmente concentrada en lo que decían o escribían.<br>—Podemos salir mañana cariño —le hablé. Se giró a verme.  
>— ¿Mañana? —preguntó.<br>—Sí, ¿Por qué no?  
>— ¿Es necesario?<br>— ¿Cuál es el problema?  
>—El problema Quinn, es que… no quiero problemas —dijo divertida.<br>— ¿Problemas?  
>—Ya sabes de quien te estoy hablando. Kitty.<br>—Oh, Kitty —dije frustrada.  
>—De verdad tendrías que hablar con ella, está completamente obsesionada contigo. Por un lado le tengo lástima, debe ser horrible enamorarse de alguien que solo piensa en sí misma.<br>—Juro que yo jamás le di motivos para que se enamorara —me defendí.  
>—Quinn… chicas como ella se enamoran fácilmente de personas como tú.<br>— ¿Personas como yo?  
>—De pura palabra, pero cero compromisos —me dijo.<br>— ¿Y chicas como tú? ¿Qué clase personas buscan? —le pregunté.  
>Me miró fijo a los ojos y luego sonrió levemente.<br>—Chicas como yo buscan constantemente alguien que no sea posesivo y esté dispuesto a entregarse a una relación divertida y sana. Una persona con la que puedas hablar de cualquier cosa y sentirte cómoda —me dijo.  
>— ¿Hudson no podía hacer eso?<br>—Al principio sí, pero luego se volvió insoportable.  
>—Yo soy una persona con la que perfectamente puedes hablar —dije. Volvió a sonreír.<br>—Si, lo imagino —dijo sarcástica —Eres el sapo imposible de transformar en príncipe.  
>El timbre sonó y todos comenzaron a salir. Ella se puso de pie y antes de salir del todo se giró a verme.<br>—Por eso se enamoran de ti, creen que pueden cambiarte —me dijo. La miré fijo —Pero eso, está totalmente fuera del alcance de sus manos.  
>Salió de allí dejándome sola con mis pensamientos. ¡Oh mierda! ¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo? Yo no puedo sentirme mal por las palabras de una mujer poco común.<br>Poco común, eso es. Ella es diferente a las demás, o así la veo yo. Tal vez si le encuentro el parecido ya no voy a sentirme así.  
>La noche llegó y con ella la maldita fiesta. Terminé de vestirme en un costoso traje que me trajo mi padre de Paris. Parada frente al espejo me arreglé bien la corbata. De nuevo esos incesantes recuerdos llegaron a mi mente...<p>

FLASHBACK  
>—¿Ves? Así es como se hace mi amor —ella tomó la corbata y comenzó a colocármela bien.<br>—¿Así mami? —le pregunté.  
>—Uno para arriba, luego lo doblas por aquí y un tirón para abajo.<br>—¿Cómo me veo?  
>—Perfecta, te ves hermosa.<br>FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sacudí mi cabeza mientras dejaba que aquel recuerdo me atormentara. Volví mi vista al espejo y ya estaba lista. Tomé el peine y terminé de arreglar todo mi cabello.  
>De verdad no podía hacerme cargo de que todas estuvieran muertas por mí. La verdad de todo está a la vista. Yo no soy el problema. El problema son todas ellas.<br>El timbre de mi casa sonó, de seguro ese era papá. Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a atender. Abrí y él me miró bien.  
>—¿Estás lista? —preguntó.<br>—Sí —contesté.  
>Salimos de allí, nos subimos a uno de sus costosos coches, y partimos hacia otro de mis calvarios.<br>Pronto llegamos, en todo el viaje no habíamos cruzado palabra. Mi relación con mi padre era así, solo hablábamos lo necesario y lo necesario se significaba de trabajo.  
>Nos bajamos y entramos al gran salón. Miré a mi alrededor y toda la clase alta de la cuidad estaba allí. Empresarios, contadores, abogados, políticos y demás. Era hora de sacar mi faceta profesional y moralista. Nos acercamos a un grupo y mi padre comenzó a presentarme.<br>—Ella es Quinn, mi única hija y mi futura heredera—habló sobre mí.  
>—Buenas noches, señores —saludé.<br>Pronto comenzó la charla de negocios, puse mi mejor cara de atención e intenté hacerlo. Pero mi mirada se distrajo por la silueta de una pequeña mujer. Estaba de espaldas con un elegante vestido rojo, que dejaba a la vista la piel de su espalda. Tenía el cabello recogido, pero algunas mechas caían por los costados de su rostro. Y cuando giró, de verdad no pensé que era ella. Comenzó a caminar del brazo de un hombre bien vestido de unos 50 años. Estoy segura que ese es su padre.  
>—Con permiso señores, enseguida regreso —me disculpé.<br>La seguí con cuidado, observándola de cerca. De alguna forma, que no sea presentándome yo mismo, tenía que hacer que ella me viera. Divisé como sonreía cordialmente a las personas que, el hombre con el que estaba, le presentaba.  
>Se veía extremadamente hermosa en ese vestido, rojo pasión. Largo hasta el suelo, marcaba con claridad las bellas curvas de su cuerpo. Y ver su espalda al descubierto, era una tentación en vivo y en directo.<br>Gracias a mis tontas compañeras de Universidad ya había logrado verla en ropa interior. Pero la idea de desnudes que me provocaba su vestido era aun mayor de lo que yo había visto. La vi alejarse de aquel hombre y entonces me acerqué a él.  
>—Perdón, ¿usted es el señor Berry? —le pregunte. Se giró a verme.<br>—Si, soy yo. Mucho gusto ¿usted es? —me preguntó.  
>—Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray —me presenté.<br>— ¿Puede ser que tu padre sea Russel Fabray? —dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
>—El mismo —dije. Sonrió y estiró su mano para que la tomara.<br>—Es un gusto conocerte, hija. He escuchado muchas cosas sobre tu padre, sé que es un muy buen abogado.  
>—Si lo es, y es mi gran ejemplo a seguir. Espero algún día poder llegar a ser tan grande como él. —dije mintiendo descaradamente.<br>—Si tienes potencial y carisma, estoy seguro de que lo lograras —dijo divertido.  
>—Eso espero señor, ya que en algún futuro me tocara tomar mando del buffete de mi padre.<br>— ¿Tú padre está aquí? —me preguntó.  
>—Si señor, se encuentra por allí —dije y lo señalé.<br>Giró y lo miró, volvió a mirarme.  
>—Oh, espera un segundo que voy a llamar a mi hija para que la conozcas —dijo.<br>¡Bingo! dije para mi fuero interno.  
>—Rachel, hija —la llamó.<br>Ella se encontraba de espaldas hablando con otra mujer. Se giró a verlo y cuando me divisó frunzo el ceño con gesto de asombro. Se despidió de la mujer y se acercó a nosotros. Hice todo lo posible por parecer sorprendida.  
>—Hija, quiero que conozcas a la joven Quinn Fabray —me presentó —Quinn, ella es mi bella hija Rachel.<br>—Es un gusto señorita —dije y tomé su mano para besarla cordialmente.  
>Ella no dijo nada, solo me miraba sin poder creerlo aun.<br>—Bueno, los dejo un segundo. Iré a hablar con tu padre, Quinn —me dijo.  
>—Vaya tranquilo señor Berry, yo cuidó de su hija.<br>Sonrió y palmeó mi espalda para luego irse. Clavé mis ojos en Rachel, y ella me miró de arriba a abajo analizándome detenidamente.  
>— ¿Dónde quedó el sapo? —me preguntó. Solté una leve carcajada — ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?<br>—Aquí es donde vengo siempre que necesito pensar —le dije. Me miró acusadoramente —Bueno, en realidad vengo porque mi padre tiene amigos importantes y siempre necesita de mi ayuda.  
>—O sea que era esto lo que tenías que hacer hoy —me dijo.<br>—Al parecer las dos teníamos que hacerlo —dije y la miré de los pies a la cabeza —Se ve muy bella esta noche señorita Berry.  
>—Oh —dijo ella soltando una sonrisa — ¿Ahora eres toda un caballero?<br>—Siempre lo soy, ¿no lo cree?  
>—En realidad creo que me gusta tu pelo peinado. Se tiene mayor percepción del color de tus ojos.<br>— ¿Le gustan mis ojos? —pregunté sonriéndole levemente.  
>—Señora Fabray, creo que a pesar de que este vestida de gala, lo egocéntrica no se le va con nada del mundo.<br>—Podríamos fingir que acabamos de conocernos —dije y me di la vuelta para luego volver a mirarla —Buenas noches señorita.  
>Tomé su mano para besarla de nuevo. Ella rió por lo bajo.<br>—Buenas noches señora… —dejó de hablar para seguirme el juego.  
>—Fabray, o puede decirme Quinn.<p>

* * *

><p>Hola :3<p>

Espero que les guste el cap :) , dejen sus reviews :3 realmente ayudan a que publique mas capitulos ;)

Saludos


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni Glee Ni La Historia Me Pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9<p>

Nos acercamos a una de las mesas donde había comida y cosas para tomar. Ella miro esporádicamente y soltó un frustrado suspiro.  
>-¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunte<br>-Puedes creer que no tengan nada que no provenga de un pobre animal- dijo  
>-¿Estás segura?-dije y giré a ver la mesa. Ella tenía razón, allí había de todo pero nada no proveniente de un animal.<br>-Son todos unos cerdos-dijo mirando a la gente. -Presumiendo su dinero y poder, y riendo con una copa de Martini entre los dedos.  
>-¿No te gusta esa gente?<br>-Para serte sincera, no. Pero toda mi vida he vivido entre ellos y aún así no los tolero.  
>-Te entiendo, esta gente es demasiado irritante-Le dije. Se giró a verme.<br>–¿Vienes seguido verdad?- preguntó.  
>–Sí- dije asintiendo.<br>-Es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar como este. Y te aseguro que hubiera preferido quedarme en casa mirando una película y comiendo helados.  
>Mire a nuestros padres y hablaban animadamente.<br>-¿Crees que hagan algún negocio?- Le pregunte.  
>-¿Quién sabe?- dijo y los miro también- ¿Ese es tu padre?<br>-Sí, él es mi padre- dije en un suspiro.  
>–No te pareces mucho a él - me dijo. Giré a verla.<br>-No, me parezco más a mi…  
>Me miro esperando que terminara de hablar. Sentí un pequeño nudo en el pecho, algo que me impedía hablar de ella<br>— ¿A tu madre? —preguntó. Salí de mis pensamientos y la miré.  
>—Sí, sí a ella —dije rápidamente. Miré hacia uno de los ventanales y la noche se veía bella. Sería bueno salir un poco —Oye, ¿salimos de aquí?<br>— ¿A dónde? —me preguntó confundida por mi repentino interés de salir de allí.  
>—Conozco este lugar, he venido antes. Tiene un muy bello jardín, podemos salir a caminar —le dije. Miró a su alrededor y volvió a mirarme.<br>—Está bien, vamos —me dijo.  
>Apoyé una mis manos en su espalda y la dirigí levemente hacia fuera. Salimos y la leve brisa goleó nuestros rostros. No hacía calor, ni frío. La noche en verdad era perfecta. Comenzamos a caminar, por lo que parecía un laberinto de enredaderas.<br>—Wow, esto es increíble —dijo mirando a su alrededor.  
>—El jardinero que hizo esto se merece una consideración —acoté —Juguemos a las veinte preguntas.<br>—Que sean cinco —dijo divertida.  
>— ¿Cinco? ¿Nada más cinco?<br>—Nada más —sonrió.  
>—Está bien, acepto tus condiciones. Comenzaré yo —acomodé mi garganta — ¿Te agrada haberte encontrado conmigo esta noche?<br>Rió por lo bajo y me miró de reojo.  
>—Ciertamente…no me molesta —dijo.<br>—Oh, eso es bueno —le dije y ambos reímos  
>— ¿Playa o montaña?<br>—Depende —contestó.  
>— ¿De qué?<br>— ¿Esa es otra pregunta? —preguntó.  
>— ¿La vas a contar como pregunta? —le dije. Sonrió.<br>—Sí —dijo asintiendo.  
>—Eres tramposa —la acusé.<br>—Depende de la persona con la que vaya. Si estoy con amigas, prefiero ir a la playa. Y si estoy con alguien especial, preferiría ir a la montaña.  
>— ¿Por qué? —dije interesada en saber eso.<br>—Van cuatro, señora Fabray —dijo divertida.  
>—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero prefiero saber —dije y la mire.<br>—Lo mejor de tener frío, es poder entrar en calor —me dijo.  
>Detuve mi paso y vi como caminaba. Se giró a verme y rió divertida.<br>— ¿Qué te sucede? —me preguntó.  
>Sonreí levemente y caminé hasta ella sin decir nada.<br>Seguimos caminando y divisé un bonito lugar, era una especie de cúpula rodeada de flores y plantas.  
>—Vamos allí —le dije y le di mi mano.<br>Ella me miró y con un poco de duda la tomó. Caminamos hasta allí y le di el paso para que pasara. Miró a su alrededor y luego me miró.  
>—Este lugar es hermoso —dijo.<br>—Como yo —afirmé. Me miró divertida —Y como tú por supuesto.  
>—Oh, que galante —dijo divertida.<br>—Si te pregunto si quieres bailar, ¿la tomas como pregunta? —le pregunté.  
>—No hay música —me dijo mientras trataba de no reír.<br>—Tenemos imaginación cariño —le dije por lo bajo.  
>Estiré mi brazo para que ella apoyara su mano en la mía. Rió quedamente y se acercó un poco a mí para tomar mi mano.<br>Con un leve movimiento coloqué mi mano en su espalda y la acerque rápidamente a mí. Me miró fijo a los ojos. Apoyó su otra mano sobre mi hombro.  
>Comencé a moverme de un lado para el otro, haciendo que ella también moviera un poco sus pies. De repente escuchamos como un poco de música llegaba hacia nuestros oídos. Giramos la cabeza y un grupo de músicos se encaminaba para tocar algo.<br>Rachel sonrió y bajó la mirada algo sonrojada. Yo les agradecí a los muchachos con un leve movimiento de mi cabeza. Volví mi mirada a ella y busqué la suya.  
>Ella trataba de esquivarme, hasta que no tuvo más remedio que mirarme fijo a los ojos. Sus pestañas eran largas y oscuras, provocaban que sus ojos fueran más profundos y cautivadores. Con la música a nuestro alrededor, una maravillosa noche estrellada y por supuesto mi inexplicable atractivo tenía todas las de ganar. Podía besarla…<br>— ¿En qué piensas? —me preguntó.  
>La hice girar una vez y la volví a acercar. Mi mano cosquilleo ante el contacto sublime que<br>provocaba la piel desnuda de su espalda.  
>—En las casualidades de la vida —contesté.<br>— ¿Casualidades?  
>—Sí —dije asintiendo —¿No te parece una casualidad todo esto? El habernos encontrado en este lugar esta noche.<br>—Casualidad, destino o lo que sea. No creo en ninguno de ellos.  
>— ¿Ah, no?<br>—No —dijo negando levemente con la cabeza —Para mí la vida es otra cosa. Cada uno va armando su propio camino, va tomando sus propias decisiones. Las cosas pasan porque nosotros queremos que así pasen.  
>— ¿Estas queriendo decirme que querías verme esta noche?<br>Rió por lo bajo y me miró.  
>—Te queda una pregunta —me dijo.<br>— ¿Puedo besarte?  
>Sus brillantes y extravagantes ojos se clavaron fijamente en los míos. Recorrí con mi mirada cada perfecta facción de su rostro, cada peligrosa curva de sus labios. Su boca estaba semiabierta. Yo solo debía inclinarme y atraparla.<br>—No —me contestó. Volví mi mirada a sus ojos.  
>— ¿Por qué no?<br>—Porque no.  
>Se alejó de mi agarre y salió de allí dejándome algo confundida. Miré en la dirección en la<br>que estaba caminado, y a paso rápido casi estaba llegando a la entrada del salón, corrí detrás  
>de ella y la alcancé. Tomé su brazo para hacerla girar y que me mirara.<br>—Lo siento, siento si te incomodé… no era mi intención. Pero no puedes culparme por querer  
>besarte. No hubiera podido dormir, de no haberlo intentado.<br>—Tranquila —me dijo —Por lo menos vas mejorando. Has preguntado y te has abstenido después de una negativa…  
>Ella giró para entrar.<br>—Rach espera —la llamé. Se giró a verme —Otra pregunta.  
>—Ya has hecho cinco, pero... bueno, ¿Qué quieres saber?<br>— ¿Podrás dormir esta noche sin haberlo intentado? —le pregunté.  
>Ella solo me miró fijo y no habló durante unos cuantos segundos.<br>Pensé que en cualquier momento mi Quinn despreocupada y arrebatada iba a salir de mí, para  
>tomarla de la cintura y besarla sin permiso, pero giró sobre ella misma y entró sin decir nada.<br>—Sí —dije asintiendo levemente. —Eso pensé. No podrás dormir esta noche.  
>Sonreí para mí misma.<br>Entré y vi como se acercaba a nuestros padres. Apresuré un poco mi paso y también me acerque a ellos.  
>—Oh, aquí estas hija —dijo el señor Berry —Russel, ella es Rachel, mi hija.<br>—Mucho gusto Rachel —le habló él.  
>—El gusto es mío señor Fabray —dijo ella.<br>—Ella es mi hija…  
>—Ya tuve el agrado de conocerla —lo detuvo Greg Berry. Mi padre me miró de reojo. Vi como Rachel le decía algo al oído a su padre. Greg nos miró consecutivamente —Lo lamento, pero<br>nosotros debemos retirarnos.  
>—Fue un placer conocerlo, señor Berry —dijo mi padre.<br>—Igualmente, señor Fabray —dijo él.  
>—Señorita —inclinó la cabeza ante Rachel.<br>Ella bajó un poco la cabeza.  
>—Buenas noches —dijo ella y tomó el brazo de su padre para comenzar a caminar. Antes de<br>alejarse del todo, giró su cabeza para entregarme una extraña mirada.  
>'Aaay cariño, sé que te mueres de ganas por que vaya hacia ti y te bese como Dios manda' pensé sin dejar de mirarla.<br>— ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas? —me preguntó Russel haciendo que deje de mirar a Rachel.  
>— ¿Linda chica, no crees? —le pregunté.<br>—Deja de hacerte la idiota. Contéstame lo que te pregunte.  
>—Solo estaba tomando un poco de aire, ¿está bien?<br>—Te estuve buscando, como un loco, te necesito para una importante charla de negocios.  
>—Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí para salvar tu trasero.<br>Me miró con enojo y yo solo lo ignoré.  
>—Vamos —me dijo y nos acercamos a un grupo de personas que hablaba concentradamente.<br>Luego de la tediosa velada, yo regresé a mi casa, mientras que mi padre se fue a su departamento.  
>Me quité el abrigo y lo dejé sobre el sillón, para luego sentarme en el mismo.<br>¡Maldito viernes sola en casa! Podría llamar a los chicos para que vinieran a hacerme compañía.  
>Tomé mi celular y encontré un mensaje nuevo. Era de Santana.<br>—Hermana, te conseguí lo que querías. El número de Rachel.  
>Leí y solté una leve carcajada. Guardé el número de Rachel y luego miré mis contactos. Nunca<br>había tenido agendado el número de una mujer. No era mi costumbre. Bueno, pero esto era un caso especial. ¿Qué pasa si la llamo?  
>Escuché como sonaba una… sonaba otra, una más…<br>—¿Hola? —me atendió.  
>—Cariño, pensé que estabas dormida —le dije. Guardó silencio unos segundos.<br>—¿Quinn? —preguntó.  
>—¿Cómo lo supiste? —pregunté haciéndome la galante.<br>—Eres la única idiota que me dice cariño —aseguró. Yo reí — ¿Por qué tienes mi número?  
>—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me lo hubieras dado si te lo pedía?<br>—Mmmmm, sí o no sé —contestó.  
>— ¿Dónde estás?<br>—En mi habitación, en mi casa.  
>— ¿Llegaste hace mucho?<br>—Hace bastante, sí —dijo ella.  
>Reí por lo bajo y miré las puntas de mis pies.<br>— ¿No puedes dormir verdad? —dije al recordar mis palabras fuera del salón.  
>— ¿Por qué? —dijo ella.<br>— ¿Cómo por qué? —dije yo.  
>—Si, ¿Por qué dices que no puedo dormir?<br>—Porque no me dejaste besarte.

Escuché como reía divertida y me reí en mi fuero interno.  
>— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —le pregunté.<br>—Tú lo eres —me dijo entre una risa —Juro que nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien tan, pero tan…  
>— ¿Linda?<br>—Tan…  
>— ¿Hermosa?<br>—Egocéntrica —afirmó.  
>— ¿Lo soy?<br>—No sabes cuánto.  
>—Yo no diría egocéntrica —dije y me acosté en el sillón poniendo mi brazo libre detrás de mi cabeza —Más bien tengo un muy buen autoestima.<br>—Y una gran facilidad de palabra.  
>—Eso es una virtud.<br>—Ya lo creo, ya lo creo —dijo divertida — ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?  
>—Quería cerciorarme de mi teoría —le dije. La escuché comer algo — ¿Estás comiendo?<br>—Sí —dijo con la boca llena —Helado.  
>— ¿A esta hora?<br>—Es rutina —aclaró —Siempre antes de dormir miró alguna película con un cono de helado en la mano. Y si la película es de amor, un paquete de pañuelos descartable.  
>— ¿Lloras?<br>—Y sí —dijo y soltó un suspiro —Hay películas que son… muy lindas.  
>Guardó silencio por varios segundos, y yo también lo hice. Solo escuchaba su leve respiración.<br>— ¿Mañana haces algo?  
>—No lo sé, quizás vaya a trabajar. Tengo que sacar las fotos del mes. Y debo ver a Finn…<br>— ¿Qué? —pregunté al escuchar su nombre.  
>—Si, mañana iré a verlo a la tarde. Está con gripe, y le prometí que iría a verlo.<br>—Ajá, ahora también eres enfermera.  
>—No lo soy, pero debo admitir que soy muy buena cuidando gente.<br>—¿Y qué pasó con el tema del otro día?  
>—Ya lo olvidé, además de que me pidió perdón.<br>—Perdonas fácil —le dije.  
>—No, soy bastante rencorosa. Pero cuando su perdón viene de corazón, si lo hago.<br>Escuché como bostezaba.  
>— ¿Tienes sueño? —pregunté.<br>—Ahora sí —dijo en medio de un bostezo —Bueno Fabray, me voy a dormir. Te veo el lunes. Adiós.  
>Colgó el teléfono dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Te veo el lunes.<br>¡Dios! ¿Por qué tienes que ponerme a una difícil en el camino? ¿Acaso no soy una buena cristiana? Me puse de pie y caminé hasta mi habitación. Me saqué aquel molesto traje y me puse cómoda para dormir. Me acosté en la cama mirando fijamente al techo.  
>— ¿Playa o montaña? —pregunté.<br>—Depende —contestó.  
>—¿De qué?<br>— ¿Esa es otra pregunta? —preguntó.  
>— ¿La vas a contar como pregunta? —le dije. Sonrió.<br>—Sí —dijo asintiendo.  
>—Eres tramposa.<br>—Depende de la persona con la que vaya. Si estoy con amigas, prefiero ir a la playa. Y si estoy con alguien especial, preferiría ir a la montaña.  
>— ¿Por qué?<br>—Van cuatro, señora Fabray.  
>—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero prefiero saber.<br>—Lo mejor de tener frío, es poder entrar en calor.  
>Sonreí levemente al recordar su interesante respuesta. Cerré los ojos e intenté dormir.<br>Me desperté por un terrible sonido que vibraba y sonaba al lado de mi oreja. Gruñí frustrada y giré sobre el colchón para tomarlo. Lo acerqué a mi oído.  
>— ¿Hola? —dije con voz rasposa ya que recién me despertaba.<br>—Fabray, ¿estabas durmiendo? —me preguntó él.  
>— ¿Y tú qué crees Anderson?<br>—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó —No pensé que estarías dormido a estas horas.  
>— ¿Qué hora es? —le pregunté, mientras me sentaba en la cama.<br>—Son las 12 —dijo.  
>— ¿Las 12?<br>—Sí, sí y no digas que eso es temprano, porque no lo es. Mueve tu maldito trasero y ven a abrirnos la puerta, que el maldito café me está quemando las manos —me dijo Santana.  
>— ¡Ya voy! —me quejé y colgué el teléfono.<br>Me puse de pie y salí de la habitación, caminé por el pasillo y llegué a la puerta. La abrí y ellos dos estaban allí parados. Giré y volví a caminar hasta la habitación, me volví a tirar en la cama.  
>— ¡Oye! ¿Dónde están las tazas? —me preguntó desde la cocina Santana.<br>— ¡Por ahí! —le respondí cerrando de nuevo mis ojos.  
>Escuché como la puerta se volvió a abrir, de seguro esa era Rose. Mi nana.<br>Rose me cuida desde que tengo memoria, y es la que se encarga de mantener limpio mi departamento los fines de semana.  
>—Buen día muchachos —escuché su dulce voz.<br>—Hola Rose, ¿Cómo está? —le preguntó Blaine.  
>—Bien pequeño —le contestó ella — ¿Quieren que les prepare el desayuno?<br>—Sí, por favor —imploró Santana.  
>— ¿Dónde está Quinn? —escuché que preguntaba por mí.<br>—Nos abrió la puerta y volvió a acostarse —me acusó .  
>— ¡Lucy! ¡Levántate ahora mismo! —me llamó por mi primer nombre, y solo lo hacía cuando elevaba la voz conmigo. Sino siempre era su pequeña Quinn.<br>Sin abrir los ojos me puse de pie y bostezando salí de la habitación. Un olor a medialunas recién hechas entró por mi nariz. Me acerque hasta Rose y la abrace por la espalda.  
>—Buen día, nana —le dije y besé su cabeza.<br>—Buenas tardes diría yo —me reprochó, mientras yo saludaba con un movimiento de manos a mis amigos, y me sentaba en la mesada frente a ella.  
>—No es tan tarde —dije mirando el reloj, que apenas marcaba las 12:20 del medio día.<br>Ayer me había costado dormir, más de lo que deseaba pensando en… ella. Tomé una de las  
>medialunas que mi nana había traído y le di un mordisco. Ella me miró.<br>— ¿Te has lavado la cara? —me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza — ¡Ni siquiera has entrado al baño Quinn Fabray! Ahora mismo, ve…  
>—Bueno —dije con la boca llena y me puse de pie para ir al baño. Escuché como esos dos se reían por lo bajo —Ustedes, vengan.<br>Miraron a Rose y luego me miraron a mí, caminé y me siguieron. Entré al baño y ellos dos se apoyaron en la puerta, mientras veían como me lavaba la cara y los dientes.  
>— ¿Cómo te fue ayer? —me preguntó Santana.<br>—Igual que siempre —contesté —Solo gente importante y aburrida…  
>El sonido de su risa, retumbo en mi cabeza.<br>— ¿No había nada interesante, nada… apetecible?  
>—Ah sí —hablé haciéndome el que recién lo recordaba —Me encontré con Rachel.<br>—¿Con Rachel? —dijo asombrado Anderson.  
>— ¿Y que pasó? —dijo Santana.<br>—Nada, solo hablamos un poco… Es una chica muy inteligente, a comparación con todas aquellas mujeres de la Universidad, ella si tiene temas del cual hablar.  
>Salimos del cuarto y nos acercamos a Rose que ya tenía todo el desayuno preparado. Nos sentamos en la mesada y ella nos puso una taza de café a cada uno.<br>— ¿Quién es Rachel? —preguntó. La miré mientras tomaba café.  
>—Una chica de la Universidad —le contestó Santana.<br>—Nada importante —agregué.  
>Terminamos de desayunar y me fui a bañar, mientras mis amigo se quedaron en la cocina ayudando a Rose. Me di una refrescante ducha y me cambié, rápidamente. Algo cayó al suelo, me agaché a ver y era mi celular. Lo tomé.<p>

_ —No lo sé, quizás vaya a trabajar. Tengo que sacar las fotos del mes. Y debo ver a Finn -tiene gripe y lo iré a cuidar…_

Hoy iría al trabajo de su madre para hacer las fotos del mes…_  
><em>Recordé las palabras de Shelby...  
>—Oye niña, podías ser una muy buena modelo…<br>Las palabras de Shelby llegaron a mi cabeza. ¡Oh, ya se! Iré a verla para que me de trabajo allí y de paso podré ver a la preciosura en su lugar de trabajo.  
>Salí de la habitación y miré la hora. Ya eran la 1 de la tarde, tenía que darme prisa.<br>—¿Qué haremos hoy? —me preguntó Blaine.  
>—No se ustedes, pero yo tengo que ir a un lugar —le dije mientras tomaba las llaves de mi moto.<br>— ¿Nos vas a dejar? —dijo Santana.  
>—Sí mi vida —dije burlonamente, como si le estuviera hablando a una conquista —Tengo otras cosas que hacer…<br>—No seas idiota —me amenazó.  
>—Ya, ya —dije divertida —En la noche los veo, y vamos al bar a jugar un poco…<br>—Está bien —me dijo Blaine —Ve a hacer travesuras…  
>Me acerqué a Rose y besé su cabeza.<br>—Adiós nana.  
>—Adiós pequeña, cuídate —me dijo.<br>—Siempre lo hago —dije y salí de allí.  
>Busqué mi moto y me subí en ella para ir a aquel lindo lugar, en busca de un poco de diversión.<br>Llegué más rápido de lo que esperaba, me bajé y caminé hasta dentro. La mujer de recepción me miró bien, y su boca quedó como abierta. (¿Lo ven? ¿Ven lo que causo en cada lugar al que entro?)  
>—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —me preguntó.<br>Me quité mis anteojos de aviador, y la miré con una pequeña sonrisa.  
>—Necesito ver a la señora Shelby Berry —le dije.<br>— ¿Tienes una cita? —dijo.  
>—Linda, no necesito citas para ver a Shelby —dije con toda la confianza del mundo —Levanta ese teléfono y dile que soy Quinn, la amiga de su hija.<p>

* * *

><p>Hola :3<p>

Espero que les guste el cap :) , dejen sus reviews :3

Me pidieron que hiciera los capitulos mas largos , asi que ahora voy a poner dos capitulos en uno para que sean mas largos , obviamente la cantidad de capitulos va a disminuir pero el largo de cada uno de los capitulos van a comenzar a ser mucho mas largos para que no se queden con la intiriga de que ira a pasar. :p

Gracias por leer , por sus favs , sus alertas y sus reviews. Perdon si hay errores en el cap.

Saludos


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni Glee Ni La Historia Me Pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10<p>

Subí al ascensor y marqué el piso 20. Como lo había previsto Shelby no se había olvidado de mí, y al parecer se había emocionado mucho cuando le dijeron que yo estaba aquí. El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Salí y caminé por el pasillo, hasta llegar al lugar al que el otro día Rachel me había traído. Shelby estaba rodeaba de personas, a las cuales ella daba órdenes y pedía cosas. Se giró a verme.  
>—Quinn, querida —dijo y se acercó a mí.<br>—Hola Shelby —le dije y cuando estuvo cerca besé su mano —¿Cómo estás?  
>—Atareada —me dijo y sonrió — ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Rachel llega dentro de media hora aproximadamente.<br>—No, no vine para ver a Rachel —mentí más que descaradamente —¿Recuerdas que el otro día me dijiste algo de ser modelo y eso?  
>—¿No me digas que lo has pensado y vas modelar para mi? —dijo entusiasmada.<br>—Mmm, no en realidad… yo venía a pedirte que me des así algo… un trabajito como ayudante o lo que sea. Pero creo que ser modelo —dije y fruncí el ceño —No es lo mío.  
>—Que lastima —dijo en un suspiro —Pero bueno, no importa. Voy a ayudarte. Tú me has caído bien, y eso que las amigas o novias o novios de Rachel nunca fueron de mi agrado.<br>—¿Hudson no lo es? —pregunté.  
>Ella arrugó la nariz mientras caminaba y me hacía una seña para que la siguiera.<br>—Para nada —aseguró —Ese niño es demasiado idiota para mi princesa. Rachel necesita a una persona inteligente, que le de seguridad. No a un imbécil posesivo y absorbente. Gracias a dios ella reaccionó y lo dejó.  
>—Ya lo creo —susurré por lo bajo.<br>Llegamos a una pequeña oficina, estaba llena de fotos por todos lados y no pude evitar acercarme a una de ellas. La tomé y la miré. Era la foto de una niña de aproximadament años, tenía los ojos grandes y pestañas largas. Una sonrisa blanca y perfecta. Entonces me di cuenta de que era ella.  
>—¿No es hermosa? —me habló Shelby mirando la foto que yo tenía en mis manos. Giré mi cabeza para mirarla —Siempre tuvo una particular forma de mirar, y de ser. Ahí tenía apenas 8 años y no sabes el carácter que tenía.<br>—Aun lo tiene —le aseguré. Shelby rió por lo bajo.  
>—Si, Rachel es una chica increíble —dijo orgullosa —Y no lo digo solo por ser su madre. Ella es decidida y dulce. Es testaruda y sensible. Delante de mí, siempre pone una especie de escudo o barrera, pero siempre termina dándome lo que le pido. No puedo quejarme de ella —suspiró y luego me miró —Pero ya, volvamos al tema importante. ¿Qué quieres hacer aquí?<br>—No se, tú dime —le dije.  
>—Bueno, puedes ser mi ayudante. Las que tengo son un poco tontas…<br>—Perfecto —aseguré.  
>—Tendrás un sueldo y trabajaras solamente los sábados por la tarde. ¿Te parece bien d de la tarde?<br>—Me parece estupendo —le dije.  
>—Entonces, bienvenida a las agencias de modelaje Berry —dijo y estiró su mano para que yo la tomara. Así lo hice y salimos de allí para acercarnos a donde estaba todo el mundo.<br>Mi primer encargo fue ir a apurar a las modelos, y eso fue increíble. Creo que no puede haber mejor trabajo que este para alguien. Luego fui enviada a planta baja en busca de unos papeles importantes.  
>—¿Puedes darme los papeles de Shelby? —le pregunté a la chica de recepción.<br>—Enseguida —me dijo y me dejó sola mientras iba por ellos.  
>—¡Buenos días a todos! —escuché su voz y me giré a verla.<br>Estaba llena de cosas y caminaba con prisa, al parecer estaba llegando tarde. Vi como desaparecía detrás de uno de los ascensores, y no puedo esperar a ver su rostro, cuando sepa que yo estoy trabajando aquí…  
>—Aquí tienes —me habló, sacándome de mis pensamientos.<br>—Muchas gracias, linda —le dije y me fui de allí para ir en busca de un poco de diversión.  
>Subí al ascensor y no pude evitar sentirme emocionada por llegar al piso 20 y ver la cara de Rachel. Las puertas se abrieron y caminé hacia donde estaban todos.<br>—¡Ahí la tienes! —Shelby le dijo a Rachel y ella se giró a verme.  
>Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y pensé que su mandíbula iba a llegar a tocar el suelo. Se acercó a mí y me miró fijo.<br>—¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó nerviosa.  
>—Hola, ¿no? Buenos días cariño, que yo sepa no dormimos juntas anoche —le dije.<br>—¡Contesta mi pregunta! —exigió. Sonreí levemente.  
>—Aquí trabajo —dije con suavidad y estiré mi brazo para darle el sobre a Shelby.<br>—¡No estoy para bromas, Fabray! ¡Dime que haces aquí!  
>—No estoy bromeando, cariño. De verdad trabajo aquí.<br>Ella se giró a ver a su madre. Shelby asintió con la cabeza, y la preciosa volvió a mirarme.  
>—No, no tú estas jugando conmigo —dijo riendo nerviosamente -¡Shelby! —la llamó, está se acercó a nosotros.<br>—¿Qué sucede hija? —le preguntó.  
>—Dime que no es verdad —le dijo sin dejar de mirarme.<br>—¿Qué no es verdad que? —dijo ella.  
>—Que ella esta trabajando aquí —dijo nerviosa.<br>—Si, si es verdad. Quinn es mi nueva ayudante.  
>—¡Esto es increíble! —elevó su voz haciendo que todos se giraran a verla —¡Me rehúso a trabajar con esta individua en este lugar!<br>—¿Por qué? —le pregunté.  
>—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando? —me preguntó.<br>—Nada —dije haciéndome la inocente —¿Acaso no puedo buscar un empleo para los fines de semana?  
>—¡No, no puedes! —me aclaró nerviosa. Giró para mirar a su madre —¡No voy a trabajar con ella aquí! ¡Quiero que se vaya!<br>—No, Quinn no se va a ir —le aclaró su madre, sin dejar de mirar al frente, en donde le estaban haciendo unas indicaciones o algo por el estilo.  
>—¿A no? ¡Entonces me voy yo! —dijo Rachel, y se dispuso a irse.<br>—¡Rachel Barbra Berry Corcoran! —la llamó con firmeza. Rachel detuvo su paso y se giró a verla. Shelby la miró fijo —Soy tu madre y me debes respeto... también soy tu jefa y por eso haces lo que yo quiero, cuando yo quiera.  
>—¿Puedo solicitar un asenso? Me gustaría ser su jefa —dije. Shelby rió por lo bajo, pero a Rachel no le causó ninguna gracia.<br>Soltó un enojado suspiró y se acercó de nuevo a donde estaba su madre, yo solo me encargué de observarla.  
>—¿Están listas? —preguntó Rachel a las modelos que estaban frente a ella, mientras ella se acomodaba detrás de la cámara.<br>Shelby se acercó a mí y miró a su hija, como yo lo hacía. Rachel comenzó a sacar fotos y a dar instrucciones.  
>—Es tan irritante a veces —me habló su madre. Sonreí levemente —Piensa que todo lo que hago es para perjudicarla o en su contra.<br>—Así son todas las hijas —le dije. Ella suspiró.  
>—Ya lo creo —dijo. Un hombre alto se acercó a nosotros y le pidió a Shelby poder hablar en privado. La madre de Rachel asintió y se fue con él.<br>Volví mi vista a Rachel, ella miraba las fotos que acaba de sacar. Con cuidado me acerqué.  
>—Lindas fotos —le dije. Ella giró la cabeza para mirarme con recelo y volvio a lo que hacia.<br>—¿Estas enojada?  
>—No para nada, estoy muy feliz, no tengo problemas —dijo con toda la ironía del mundo.<br>—No tienes porque estar enojada, cariño —le hablé y ella volvió su vista al frente —Yo no quiero que estés enojada conmigo, solo vine porque de verdad necesito el trabajo.  
>Me volvió a mirar con esa mirada asesina y cortante. Ella no creía ni una sola de las palabras que yo le estaba diciendo. Una nerviosa Shelby salió de la pequeña oficina con aquel hombre detrás.<br>Rachel la miró y se acercó a ella.  
>—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó ella a su madre. Shelby miraba a su alrededor, como buscando una solución a su problema. Me miró a mí y miró a Rachel. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor.<br>—Mamá, ¿Qué pasa? —dijo algo nerviosa Rachel.  
>—Rachel —le dijo a su hija —Ve a cambiarte y ven para hacer unas fotos con Quinn.<br>Mis ojos se abrieron bien, al igual que los ojos de Rachel.  
>—¿Qué? ¡¿Estas loca?! —le preguntó sin poder creerlo.<br>—Si es así la cosa, creo que no voy a poder negarme —dije sonriendo levemente.  
>Rachel me miró asesinamente.<br>—¡No soy una de tus estúpidas muñecas de plástico! —gritó Rachel.  
>—Por favor hija —le dijo desesperada acercándose a ella —Las modelos que encargué no han llegado, y si no hacemos ya mismo esa sesión, la marca va a dejarme.<br>—Pero, ¿Acaso no tienes millones de modelos aquí? —dijo nerviosa.  
>—No me sirven, ¡Ninguna me sirve! —miró a su alrededor decepcionada —¡Por favor Rachel, hazlo por mi!<br>Vi la desesperación de la castaña por decirle a su madre un rotundo NO, pero como Shelby me había dicho, ella iba a terminar aceptando. Soltó un leve suspiro.  
>—Está bien —le dijo.<br>Shelby sonrió emocionada y abrazó con fuerza a su hija. La soltó y se acercó a mí.  
>—¿Lo harás, verdad? —me preguntó.<br>—Claro que si, jefa —dije divertida.  
>—Muchas gracias, de verdad —dijo. Se alejó de nosotras para dar las indicaciones. Rachel se giró a verme, estaba algo roja por el enojo.<br>—Llegas a propasarte, y te arrepentirás —me susurró. Un montón de gente entró al lugar para comenzar a preparar todo. Me llevaron a una pequeña habitación, en donde me dieron unos cuantos pantalones de jean. Miré la marca. Levi's. De verdad está mujer se maneja con marcas importantes.  
>Me sentaron en una silla y comenzaron a despeinar más mi cabello. Lo secaron y quedó como si recién me hubiese levantado. Shelby entró.<br>—¡Eso es! Así esta perfecta, un look rebelde —dijo y me miró —De verdad muchas gracias, Quinn.  
>—No, no es nada —le dije.<br>—Tienes un tatuaje —dijo asombrada mirando mi brazo izquierdo.  
>Me giré a verla.<br>—Si, me lo hice hace bastante —dije.  
>—Eso aporta más rebeldía al look —dijo divertida.<br>—No se si me saldrá —admití.  
>—Será fácil, Rachel sabe sobre esto. Cuando era más chica la obligué a hacer un curso de modelaje.<br>—¿La obligaste?  
>—Si —dijo asintiendo —No quería saber nada sobre aquello, pero como yo sabía que alguna vez la iba a necesitar, lo hice. Bueno, cuando estés lista, sal.<br>Se fue dejándome sola. Me puse los pantalones y me quede en sujetador. Yo sé que cuando Rachel me vea, no va a poder creerlo. Salí y todas las mujeres del lugar se giraron a verme. Shelby sonrió, y me hizo una seña para que me acercara a ella. Vi como comenzaban a cuchichear y a mirarme acosadoramente.  
>—Vas a provocar que todas mueran de un infarto —me habló mi jefa.<br>—No es mi intención —dije orgullosa de mi misma —¿Dónde esta Rachel?  
>—¡Odio estos malditos pantalones! —entró ella quejándose. Traté de no parecer cautivada, pero era casi imposible. Ella traía un pequeño pantalón de jean, que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus piernas. Su pelo estaba desordenado como el mío, como si recién se hubiese despertado.<br>Y solo llevaba puesto un sostén negro, en la parte de arriba. Sus ojos color cafes se clavaron en los míos, y dejó de caminar. Sacudió su cabeza y miró de nuevo a su madre.  
>—¿Por qué odias los pantalones hija? —le preguntó Shelby.<br>—¡Mira como me hace el trasero! —dijo y se giró para mostrárselo.  
>—Muy bonito, es redondito —le dije. Me miró furiosa.<br>—Quinn tiene razón, Barbra. Tu trasero está bien —le habló Shelby.  
>—¡Mamá no tengo el tamaño suficiente para ser modelo!<br>—Eso es mentira —le dije. Ella me miró —Tu trasero es el más lindo que he visto aquí, hasta ahora.  
>—No estaba hablando de mi trasero Fabray —me dijo seria —¡Miren como me queda esto!<br>Levantó una de sus piernas y el pantalón quedaba un poco colgando. Shelby mandó a buscar un par de zapatos con taco. Los trajeron y el problema fue solucionado.  
>—No vas a encontrar alguna excusa para no hacerlo, hija mía —le aclaró. Rachel le sacó la lengua cuando está no la estaba viendo —Ahora vayan allí —nos dijo. Caminamos hasta el centro del lugar. Las luces blancas nos iluminaban —Ahora, se acercan.<br>Rachel miró fijo a su madre, y luego giró hacia mí.  
>—Juro que vas a arrepentirte de esto Fabray —me amenazó.<p>

Mis ojos estaban clavados en los suyos. Esas profundidades color marron, estaban llenas de emociones, llenas de amenazas, y podría decirse que hasta de miedos.  
>—Bueno, vamos a comenzar —habló Shelby.<br>Rachel giró la cabeza para mirarla.  
>— ¿Tú vas a sacar las fotos? —le preguntó algo nerviosa.<br>—Sí, ¿Cuál es el problema? —le preguntó su madre.  
>—No, nada —dijo y volvió su vista al frente. Soltó un leve gruñido.<br>— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.  
>—Esperaba que mi madre no fuera la fotógrafa —me dijo.<br>— ¿Por qué?  
>—Porque a veces… pide demasiado…<br>—Ahora Quinn, pon tu brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de Rachel y acércala a ti cuando yo te diga —me dijo.  
>Hice lo pedido y cuando dijo ya, la acerqué a mí haciendo que chocara levemente contra mi pecho.<br>—Perfecto —habló Shelby —Ahora mírense a los ojos. Rachel pon tus manos sobre sus hombros y acércate más a su rostro.  
>Rachel giró la cabeza para mirarla.<br>—Shelby… —la llamó por su nombre, como forma de advertencia.  
>—Haz lo que te digo —dijo ella. Rachel obedeció y se acercó más a mí —Rach, quiero que dirijas tu mirada a la cámara. Tú Quinn, solo mírala a ella.<br>Otro flash iluminó todo.  
>— ¿Cuántas fotos más vas a sacar? —preguntó Rachel.<br>—Varias, varias —contestó rápidamente Shelby —Ahora quiero ver deseo, mucho deseo.  
>—Tus peticiones son ordenes para mi, Shel —le hablé.<br>—¡Nooo! —gritó ella Rachel.  
>—¡Rachel, actúa como si desearas a Quinn o te reduzco el sueldo! —la amenazó.<br>—Vamos tempanito de hielo, haz caso. Las mamás siempre tienen la razón, ¡Deséame!  
>—Como las odio —musitó ella.<br>—Ahora Quinn, levanta a Rachel sobre ti y coloca una de tus manos justo cerca del parche en donde está la marca y la otra en su espalda.  
>—Mamá, ¿desde cuándo las fotografías se volvieron tan… pornográficas?<br>—Ay Rachel, eres tan… quisquillosa. Haz lo que te digo, así terminamos todo esto rápido.  
>Ella murmuró algo que no logré entender.<br>—Vamos cariño, arriba —le dije y la alcé sobre mí.  
>Sus piernas se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura, y sentí que iba a volverme loca ante el adictivo aroma de su perfume.<br>—Rachel, peina su cabello hacia atrás con tu mano. Y mírense las bocas.  
>Parecía que ella ya no iba a protestar. Su mano se enterró en mis cabellos peinándome hacia atrás, y sus ojos se clavaron en mis labios, al igual que los míos en los de ella.<br>Luego de media hora, en donde seguimos posando cerca, muy cerca. En donde ella posó sola, y de verdad parecía una modelo profesional, haciendo caras y gestos. Hasta yo tuve mis poses sola, y debo decir que soy más buena de lo que pensaba.  
>— ¡Excelente, hemos terminado! —dijo Shelby contenta. Todos aplaudieron —Muchachas, las fotos son increíbles, hermosas.<br>—Voy a cambiarme —sentenció Rachel sin prestar atención a su madre. Shelby se giró a verme.  
>—Ahora está irritada, pero ya se le va a pasar —me aseguró.<br>Asentí y me fui a cambiar.  
>Cuando volví ella ya estaba, guardando unas cosas dentro de su cartera. Me acerqué a ella.<br>—Comentas algo sobre esto, y te juro que iré a buscarte y te arrancaré uña por uña, ¿escuchaste?  
>— ¡Gente, estás fotos van a la portada! —gritó Shelby desde su despacho.<br>— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Rachel dándose vuelta para mirar a la oficina de su madre.  
>Sonreí levemente y me acerqué hasta su oído. Ella estaba de espaldas.<br>—Por mí, nadie se enterará —le dije. Se giró a verme rápidamente.  
>—Por favor, por lo que más quieras, renuncia —me dijo. Reí por lo bajo.<br>— ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de poder apreciarte los fines de semana? —le dije.  
>— ¿No te parece que ya son suficientes los días que tengo que soportarte en la Universidad?<br>Sonreí con los labios apretados y respiré profundamente.  
>—No, ¿algo más?<br>Me miró con ojos venenosos. Y si las miradas mataran, hace rato que a mi ya me estarían velando.  
>—Eres una peste, pero ya voy a encontrar la forma de deshacerme de ti.<br>—Que linda eres —dije con tono dulce —Yo también te adoro, cariño.  
>Hizo un sonido de indignación y tomó su abrigo.<br>— ¡Shelby! —la llamó. Está se asomó por la puerta — ¡Me voy a cuidar a Finn! ¡Adiós!  
>Shelby salió rápidamente de la oficina y se acercó a nosotros. Miré a Rachel.<br>¡Oh, si no estuviera condicionado por un juez, sería por algo más que una simple gripe que lo tendría que cuidar!  
>—Bueno, te llevo —le dije. Ella se giró a verme aterrada.<br>—¡No, no, no, no! ¡Claro que no! No necesito nada de ti —me dijo nerviosa.  
>—Claro que si, sabes que no me gusta que andes sola por ahí. Y ya que tu auto aún no está listo lo mejor va a ser que Quinn te lleve a donde necesites —le dijo su madre, que luego me miró a mí —Voy a pagarte a parte para que seas su chofer.<br>—No Shelby, esa va gratis —dije y le guiñé un ojo.  
>—Oh, eres tan tierna —me dijo ella con una sonrisa.<br>—Puras tonterías —susurró Rachel, pero logré escucharla.  
>—Tonterías las que usted hace jovencita, y nadie le puede decir nada. Ahora si es tan amable de dirigirse a mi moto que yo la llevare —le dije y le hice un gesto para que caminara.<br>— ¡Qué no! —dijo ella —Finn no te soporta.  
>—Ni yo a él, así que el sentimiento es mutuo. Te dejaré ahí, y te esperaré afuera.<br>Soltó un suspiró de cansancio.  
>— ¿Dónde dejaste la moto? —me preguntó rendida. Sonreí.<br>— ¡Eso es Quinn! —me felicitó Shelby —Ahora en adelante te llamare cuando no quiera comer carne.  
>— ¡Já, ni loca! —advirtió Rachel —A mí no me haces comer carne, nunca más.<br>—Ya veremos —le dije.  
>Ella me miró fijo, y creo que entendió el otro sentido de lo que le acababa de decir.<br>—Bueno, vayan —dijo Shelby y besó la frente de su hija.  
>Se fue de nuevo a su oficina. Me giré a ver a Rachel y le hice un gesto para que caminara. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar. Nos subimos al ascensor y bajamos hasta el estacionamiento, en donde me había ido a dejar mi moto, luego de hablar con Shelby.<br>— ¿Podrías decirme que se te dio por venir hoy aquí? —me preguntó.  
>Sonreí y me subí a la moto, le hice una seña para que subiera delante de mí. Revoleó los ojos y se subió. Se acomodó bien y se sentó derecha.<br>—Ya te dije, necesitaba algo que hacer los fines de semana —le dije cerca de su oído.  
>—¿Y por qué tenía que ser esto? ¿Por qué me odias?<br>Reí por lo bajo, haciendo que ella girara su cabeza para mirarme. Aun no había prendido la moto. Recorrí su rostro con la mirada, buscándole alguna imperfección. Algún error en su creación y confección. No había nada, ella era simplemente… perfecta.  
>—Yo no te odio, cariño —dije sin dejar de mirarla.<br>—Pues no parece —dijo y volvió su vista al frente.  
>Sonreí y arranqué la moto. Me dio la dirección de Hudson, y el muy desgraciado vive a unas pocas cuadras de mi departamento. Llegamos y frené frente a una gran casa. Reí por lo bajo. El imbécil aún vive con sus padres, no puedo creerlo.<br>— ¿Vive con sus padres? —le pregunté a Rachel, mientras ella se bajaba de la moto.  
>—Sí —dijo ella y no pudo evitar sonreír, pero al instante dejó de hacerlo —Es solo hasta que se encuentre algo que le guste para vivir.<br>—Sí, seguro.  
>—Puedes irte, no hace falta que me esperes, no sé a qué hora terminaré.<br>—No cariño, ve tranquila, pero aquí me quedaré. Se lo prometí a tu madre…  
>Me miró con cara de fastidio.<br>— ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer?  
>—No cariño, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.<br>Giró sobre si misma y caminó a grande zancadas hasta la puerta de la gran casa que estaba frente a mí. Reí divertida y vi como desaparecía detrás de la puerta. Solté un suspiró y miré a mi alrededor. Había un Starbucks a menos de una cuadra. Dejé la moto y fui en busca de un delicioso frapuchino. Me quedé sentada en una de las mesas, perdiendo un poco de mi tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que estará allí dentro Rachel? ¿No mucho, verdad? Luego de estar una hora allí sentada, me puse de pie y volví hacia mi moto. Me apoyé sobre ella,  
>sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta. Miré mi reloj, ella aun no salía. Tomé un cigarrillo y lo prendí para poder fumar tranquila. Sentí como algo vibraba en mi bolsillo, me sobresalté un poco y me di cuenta de que era mi celular. Lo tomé y miré la pantalla. No sabía quién era, pues no tenía agendado su número.<br>—¿Hola? —dije al atender.  
>—Hola Quinnie —me habló. Fruncí el ceño al no reconocerla.<br>—Hola…  
>—Kitty tontilla, soy Kitty<br>¡Diablos! ¿Para qué mierda conteste?  
>—Aaah, Kitty —dije.<br>—¿Acaso no me tienes agendada en tu celular? —preguntó.  
>—Mmm, si lo que pasa es que no me había fijado quien era al atender —le mentí.<br>—Bueno, no importa. ¿Dónde estás?  
>—Por ahí.<br>—Quinn, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vengas a hacer de una buena vez el maldito trabajo de contaduría?  
>— ¿Qué trabajo? —le pregunté.<br>— ¡El trabajo que nos mandaron a hacer de a grupo!  
>—Oooh, si el trabajo —dije al recordarlo.<br>—Tenemos que hacerlo hoy mismo. Es para el lunes.  
>—¿Quién más está en el grupo? —le pregunté.<br>—Nadie. Solo nosotros dos…  
>—¿Quién hizo los grupos?<br>—¡La profesora tonta! —dijo con voz chillona y soltando una estúpida risita.  
>¡Aaag, como me exaspera!<br>—Está bien, voy para tu casa.  
>—Perfecto, aquí te espero.<br>Colgué y miré a la casa de Hudson. No, yo no iba a irme sin Rachel de aquí.  
>Tiré la colilla de mi tabaco hacia un costado y caminé hasta la casa. Toqué el timbre y luego de unos segundos un señor de estatura bajita y traje de me abrió.<br>— ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita? —me preguntó. Trate de no reír, estoy completamente segura que esto es un mayordomo. ¡Hudson eres increíble!  
>—Si, soy amiga del señor Hudson, ¿podría pasar a verlo?<br>—Claro que sí jovencita —dijo y me dio el paso —Suba las escaleras, la tercer puerta a su izquierda, allí está el joven Finn.  
>—Muchas gracias…<br>—Albert, señor.  
>—Muchas gracias, Albert.<br>Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a la habitación que el amable mayordomo me había indicado. Me acerqué con cuidado, la puerta estaba un poco entreabierta.  
>— ¡Estoy cansada Finn! ¡Cansada de tus estúpidos celos! —dijo nerviosa ella.<br>— ¡¿Pero porque ella tiene que trabajar allí?! —le preguntó nervioso.  
>— ¡Mi madre la contrato! ¿Entiendes?<br>— ¡Pues dile que la despida!  
>— ¡No voy a pedirle que la despida! —dijo ella.<br>— ¿Ah, no? ¡¿Por qué?!  
>— ¡Porque simplemente ella no va a hacerlo!<br>Abrí la puerta y ambos se giraron a verme. Los ojos de Hudson se abrieron como platos. Le sonreí irónicamente.  
>—Oye Finn, siento que te hayas convertido en la incubadora de un virus —le dije mientras me acercaba a Rachel, tomaba su abrigo y le tomaba la mano —Pero no te puedo prestar a mi Rachel más tiempo.<p>

* * *

><p>Hola :3<p>

Espero que les guste el cap :) , dejen sus reviews :3

Gracias por leer , por sus favs , sus alertas y sus reviews. Perdon si hay errores en el cap.

Saludos


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni Glee Ni La Historia Me Pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11<p>

Comencé a caminar para salir de aquella habitación y los pasos de Rachel fueron torpes detrás de mí, ya que yo tiraba de su mano para que lo hiciera. Giré mi cabeza para mirarla.  
>—Pero, ¿Qué demonios haces? —me preguntó.<br>—Tú solo camina —le dije y tiré más de su mano, para acercarla a mí.  
>Hudson salió de la habitación.<br>—Rachel, ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó.  
>—Tenemos cosas que hacer, Hudson —contesté por ella.<br>—Rachel, te estoy hablando —dijo él. Detuve nuestros pasos y me giré a verlo.  
>— ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que estas enfermo? Así de pie y encima descalzo no vas a curarte más Hudson, será mejor que vuelvas a la cama.<br>Vi como su cara se tornaba rojo de la rabia.  
>—Rachel, vuelve aquí —le exigió de manera autoritaria, como si ella fuera un perro o algo así.<br>Ella lo miró fijo por unos cuantos segundos, y luego me miró a mí.  
>—No soy una de tus niñeras, para hacer lo que quieras —le dijo ella. Sonreí levemente y ella me volvió a mirar —Vamos.<br>—Vamos, cariño —dije y volvimos a caminar.  
>Tuve unas ganas tremendas de girar a ver como había quedado Hudson, pero no lo hice, para poder llegar más rápido a la salida. Además de que había dejado sin protección a mi Betty. Salimos y con cuidado ella soltó mi mano.<br>—Ya no es necesario que me agarres de la mano —me dijo.  
>—Está bien, está bien —le dije y me subí a la moto —Sube, vamos.<br>— ¿A dónde? —me preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.  
>—Tú solo sube, yo luego te digo.<br>Se subió y prendí marcha hacia lo de Kitty. Sabía perfectamente que si le decía que la llevaría a lo de Kitty se iba a negar rotundamente. Llegamos a una pequeña casa, que se encontraba cerca de la Universidad. Allí vivía la rubia insoportable de Kitty Wilde.  
>Rachel se bajó y luego me bajé yo.<br>— ¿Podrías decirme en donde estamos? —volvió a preguntar.  
>—Ya lo verás —dije y tomé de su mano, para caminar hasta la puerta de la casa.<br>Toqué el timbré y más rápido de lo que esperaba la puerta se abrió. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujaba en el rostro de la rubia.  
>—Viniste —dijo con voz chillona.<br>Sentí como la mano de Rachel apretaba con fuerza la mía. Entonces, con un solo tirón la presenté adelante, para que la viera. La sonrisa de Amanda se esfumó más rápido que un 'hola, qué tal' Sus ojos verdes miel se clavaron con asombro y enojo sobre la pequeña figura de Rachel. Arrastrando la vista me miró a mí. Yo solo sonreía como si nada pasara.  
>— No sabía que venías acompañada —me dijo apretando los dientes.<br>—Y desde ahora en más, va a ser así casi siempre —le dije.  
>Volvió su vista a Rachel y vi como su rostro cambiada radicalmente.<br>—Entren —sentenció y entró a su casa.  
>—¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Acaso quieres vengarte de mí por haber ido a lo de Finn? —me preguntó por lo bajo.<br>—No, no es eso. Te traje como escudo anti-Kitty —dije por lo bajo para que la rubia que estaba delante nuestro no escuchara —Además de que no iba a dejarte con el neandertal de Hudson.  
>—Me debes una grande, Fabray —musitó. La miré de costado y le sonreí.<br>—Demás está decirlo, cuando quieras te pago cariño —dije.  
>Kitty detuvo su paso y se giró a vernos. Quizás nos escuchó.<br>—Pueden sentarse ahí, ya traigo las cosas para el trabajo —dijo de mala gana y se metió en una puerta.  
>—Creo que no puede odiarme más porque no tiene capacidad mental para hacerlo —dijo Rachel mientras se sentaba.<br>—No le hagas caso, está loca —le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.  
>—Sí, y es por tu culpa —me dijo.<br>—Ya, ya cariño, no me sigas regañando —le pedí.  
>Kitty entró y apoyó, con algo de fuerza, los libros sobre la mesa. Despreocupada Rachel, sacó su celular y comenzó a escribir en el. Miré a Kitty, y esta se sentó frente a mí.<br>—Bueno, ¿Qué hay que hacer? —le pregunté.  
>—Es un trabajo que mandó la profesora de contaduría. Quiere que realicemos un análisis general de no sé qué cosa.<br>—Análisis general del consumidor final —habló Rachel sin dejar de escribir en su celular.  
>Kitty le lanzó una venenosa mirada y volvió la vista a mí. Traté de no reír, pero me fue imposible. Así que la rubia me miró con enojo.<br>—Sí, ¿y qué más? —le dije para que volviera a concentrarse en el tema.  
>—Eso, y hacer un gráfico con las estadísticas del mes —me dijo.<br>—Empecemos —dije y tomé el papel. Pero mis ganas de ir al baño impidieron que empezáramos. —Kitty, ¿Dónde está el baño?  
>—Esa puerta de allí —me dijo y me la señaló con el dedo.<br>—Ya vuelvo señoritas —me disculpé y salí de allí.  
>Entré al baño, hice lo necesario y volví a salir. Detuve mis pasos al escuchar la voz de Kitty.<br>—Te lo advierto querida, va a ser mejor que te alejes de Quinn —le dijo.  
>—Escúchame bien peliteñida —le habló Rachel —Me parece que al fin la pintura barata que utilizas quemó las pocas neuronas que tenías. Ya no me van tus estúpidas amenazas. Y si no quieres terminar peor que la primera vez, mejor cierra la boca…<br>—Eres una… —entré a la sala antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores. Refrené una sonrisa, Rachel Berry había dejado bien en claro quién de las dos era más peligrosa.  
>—Bueno, ahora si podemos comenzar —dije mientras me sentaba de nuevo.<br>Los minutos pasaban y yo ya me estaba volviendo loca con todo esto. Es que es increíble que haya gente como Kitty en el mundo. De verdad es algo que no logro entender.  
>—Kitty, linda, pon atención. Las cosas no son así —le dije por décima quinta vez. Era la décima quinta vez que le explicaba lo mismo. Ella soltó una tonta risita. ¡Agh, como exaspera! Y aún no puedo creer como tuve el valor de acostarme con ella, pero nunca más lo hago. Juro que jamás me vuelvo a acostar con chicas así.<br>Aunque como ya dije una vez nunca hago caso de mis propias palabras.  
>—Es que no lo entiendo —dijo ella.<br>Miré de reojo a Rachel, y seguía concentrada con su celular. Solté un suspiro.  
>—No importa Kitty, ¿Por qué no vas a traer algo de comer? —le pregunté.<br>Ella asintió y se puso de pie para ir a buscar lo que le encargué. Giré mi cabeza para mirar a Rachel. Ella levantó su vista del celular para mirarme también.  
>—¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó.<br>—No soy una genia, no pongo atención en clases, pero dime por favor que no fue mi imaginación la completa falta de, ya no inteligencia, sino SENTIDO COMÚN en Kitty —le dije. Ella sonrió levemente.  
>—Vamos Fabray, ¿Acaso no conoces la clase de chica que está frente a ti? No tiene ni dos dedos de frente, y se cree dueña del mundo —dijo y volvió su vista a su celular.<br>— ¿Qué estás haciendo con el celular? —le pregunté.  
>—Estoy jugando —contestó sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.<br>—Ayúdame —le imploré.  
>Volvió a clavar su vista en mí, y sentí muchos deseos de besarla. Pero no a la fuerza, de besarla y que ella estuviera completamente de acuerdo con ello. Soltó un suspiro y guardó el celular para acercarse a la hoja que yo tenía en mi mano. Más rápido de lo que hubiese esperado, ella y yo terminamos el bendito trabajo. Con personas así si da gusto trabajar y hacer las cosas.<br>—Gracias —le susurré cuando vimos que Kitty entraba a la sala con una bandeja en la mano. Me puse de pie y tomé la mano de Rachel para que también lo hiciera. Kitty nos miró bien, y apoyó la bandeja sobre la mesa —Kitty, ya terminé el trabajo. Y perdón por no esperarte para hacerlo juntas, pero tengo que irme a hacer unos trámites muy importantes.  
>—Pero… —habló ella.<br>—Nos vemos el lunes en la Universidad —dije mientras empujaba levemente a Rachel para que caminara hacia la puerta —No te olvides de llevar el trabajo por favor. Adiós y gracias por tu hospitalidad.  
>—Adiós —escuché como decía con la voz apagada. Salimos de su casa y seguí empujando levemente a Rachel hasta la moto. Ella se giró a verme cuando llegamos.<br>— ¿Qué? —le dije.  
>— ¿Sabes? Me dio pena —dijo. Sonreí.<br>— ¿Quién?  
>—La rubia teñida.<br>—Cariño, no le tengas pena. Ya te dije que está loca. Ahora sube a la moto, vamos a un lugar que conozco.  
>—No, no quiero ir a ningún lugar contigo.<br>— ¿Por qué no?  
>—Porque eres una mujer horrible, una insensible, nada te importa… ni siquiera lo que esa loca sienta —me dijo.<br>Sonreí y negué con la cabeza soltando un suspiro.  
>—Bueno, si soy todo eso. Pero vamos, me hiciste un favor ¿o no? —dije. Ella asintió —Bueno, vamos a tomar algo. Blaine y Santana nos esperan allí.<br>— ¿Y cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo?  
>— ¿Acaso crees que yo sería capaz de hacerte algo? —le pregunté. Me miró fijo a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos. Sonrió levemente.<br>—No —dijo negando con la cabeza.  
>—Ah bien, entonces hazme el favor de subir ¿si?<br>Ella asintió como una niña pequeña y subió a la moto, para luego yo subirme detrás de ella. Arranqué y manejé a través de las ruidosas calles, hasta llegar al bar.  
>—Oye, ¿se puede saber que fue eso de MI Rachel? —me preguntó de la nada.<br>Sonreí divertida, mientras continuaba manejando.  
>—Es una forma de expresión territorial, cariño —le contesté. Ella se giró a verme.<br>— ¿Y acaso yo soy un territorio?  
>—Ajá, mi territorio.<br>—En tus sueños Fabray.  
>—Y en los tuyos también, cariño —dije y besé su mejilla. Ella me miró con recelo. Era de noche, casi las 9. La tarde se nos había pasado en casa de Hudson y Kitty. Se bajó y miró a su alrededor. A lo lejos vi como dos personas se acercaban a nosotros. Tomé la mano de Rachel y la acerqué a mí, para mantenerla segura. Hasta que reconocí quienes eran.<br>—Hey, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Blaine mientras se acercaba más y saluda con un abrazo a Rachel. Ella le devolvió el gesto. Santana también la saludó afectuosamente. Luego ambos me miraron venenosamente.  
>— ¿No se te ocurrió llevar a Rachel a un mejor lugar? —me preguntó López. Me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza.<br>—Rachel disculpa la falta de sensibilidad de Quinn, no sé que estaba pensando al traerte a nuestro cuchitril —le dijo Blaine.  
>— ¿Acaso es tan malo? —preguntó ella.<br>Los dos lame botas confianzudos asintieron con la cabeza.  
>—No es lugar para una señorita como tú —dijo Santana.<br>—Aunque creo amiga —le dijo Blaine a Santana apoyando una de sus manos sobre su hombro y mirando a Rachel —Que no hay lugar perfecto para ella.  
>—Aw, son tan tiernos —dijo ella sonriendo levemente.<br>—¿Ya se cansaron de ridiculizarme frente a mi Barbra? —les dije y ambos me miraron. Santana negó con la cabeza. Le gruñí por lo bajo —Vamos, entremos.  
>Entramos y lo primero que nos invadió fue el olor a cigarrillo. Para la hora que era el lugar ya estaba lleno de aquellos hombres que se la podían pasar horas allí dentro. Vi como Rachel miraba con atención a su alrededor. Su mirada se fijó en las muchachas que estaban sentadas sobre los regazos de los que estaban jugando al truco.<br>Se giró a verme.  
>—Ellas son las "damas de compañía" —le dije. Ella volvió a mirarlas —Pero solo se meten con los hombres mayores de 21 años. Nosotros no estamos a su altura.<br>—Y dime Rachel, ahora que Quinn es tu garrapata incómoda, ¿te agrada un poco más? —le preguntó Santana. Ella sonrió.  
>—Y pues… hay veces en las que es insoportable… pero te acostumbras —dijo divertida.<br>—Me ama, pero esta terca en negarlo —dije yo. Blaine se giró a verme.  
>—A mi me parece que la que lo niega más es otra —murmuró él.<br>Lo miré mal y nos sentamos en una de las mesas. Rachel miraba curiosa a su alrededor, como inspeccionando el lugar.  
>— ¿Te gusta? —le pregunté. Volvió su vista a mí.<br>—El lugar es así como de época, pero moderno. Es lindo.  
>—Espera a ver cuando se ponga linda la cosa —musitó Santana. La pateé por debajo de la mesa. Siseó e intentó devolverme el golpe, pero se lo dio a Blaine. Rachel bajó la cabeza y rió divertida.<br>—Ya basta, dejen de comportarse con niños. Vamos a pasarla lindo —dijo ella.  
>—Así se habla cariño, así se habla —le dije.<p>

Susan se acercó a nosotros con la libretita para anotar lo que íbamos a tomar. Cuando lo hizo miró fijo a Rachel.  
>—Hola mucho gusto, soy Susan —le dijo y estiró su mano para que ella la tomara. Rachel sonriéndole amablemente tomó su mano.<br>—Soy Rachel —dijo ella.  
>—Eres nueva —habló Susan asintiendo.<br>—No Susan—le hablé al reaccionar sobre aquello. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Ella giró y se dirigió a todos en el lugar.  
>—¡Muchachos, tenemos una integrante nueva en la taberna! —gritó contenta. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y silbar —¡Hay que darle la bienvenida!<br>—¡No, no, no claro que no! —dije poniéndome de pie.  
>—Ven Rachel —dijo Susan y le tendió la mano para que ella la tomara. Con un poco de duda Rachel la tomó y caminó detrás de ella hasta la barra. Blaine, Santana y yo fuimos detrás de ellas, con todo el mundo detrás de nosotros también.<br>—Susan, por favor no lo hagas —le rogué.  
>— ¿Por qué? Solo quiero darla la bienvenida al lugar —me dijo ella. Mientras iba llenando un gran vaso con cerveza. Miré a Rachel.<br>—Vamos cariño, no tienes que hacer esto —le dije. Ella me miró bien, y luego miró a Susan que estaba frente a ella.  
>—Quinn, no seas aguafiestas —me regañó Susan.<br>Susan colocó el gran vaso frente a Rachel. Ella lo miró bien —Tienes que hacer fondo de este vaso, y luego te giraremos sobre la silla, para que estés más feliz.  
>—No lo hagas, Rachel. Así no eres tú —dije casi desesperada.<br>Rachel Barbra miró a Susan y volvió a mirarme a mí.  
>—¿Acaso crees que no puedo hacerlo Fabray? —me preguntó.<br>—No, no es eso. Sino que puede hacerte mal…  
>—Rachel, mejor escucha a Quinn. Rayos!...esta vez tiene razón —le dijo Santana.<br>—No hace falta que lo hagas Rachel —dijo Blaine. Ella nos miró a los tres consecutivamente, y miró de nuevo a Susan.  
>¡Maldita seas, Susan! ¡No debiste hacer eso!<p>

—¡Vamos linda, hazlo! —algún imbécil gritó por ahí. Todos comenzaron a gritar que lo hiciera, y todos esos incentivos maliciosos.  
>— ¿Vas a hacerlo Rachel? —preguntó Susan.<br>— ¡No! —dije.  
>— ¡Que sí! —dijo ella firme. Todos festejaron alegres.<br>Varios de ellos se pusieron alrededor de Rachel para girarla cuando terminara de tomar, haciendo que los chicos y yo nos alejáramos un poco.  
>—¿Por qué la única vez que tengo razón no me escucha? —les pregunté a mis amigos.<br>Escuchamos como todos empezaron a decir el típico: 'Fondo' 'Fondo' 'Fondo'  
>Les hice un gesto a los chicos para que nos sentáramos en la mesa. Ella no iba a hacerme caso. Pues ni modo, nada podía hacer. Todos se alejaron de la barra, y pude verla riendo con Susan. La cerveza ya había hecho efecto en ella.<br>—Será mejor que la cuides —me dijo López.  
>—Normalmente, eso me molestaría —dije mirando hacia Rachel.<br>—Pero en este caso te encanta la idea —me habló Blaine —Lo sabemos lion Quinn, ahora ve a cuidarla.  
>Me empujó para que fuera hacia allí. Me acerqué a ellas me senté en la silla de al lado de Rachel. Ambas se giraron a verme.<br>—Muy simpática tu amiga Quinn, nunca habías traído chicas aquí —me dijo Susan. Rachel me miró con ojos tiernos.  
>—Aaaawwww, soy la primera chica a la que traes —dijo con tono tierno con voz de bebé —Me siento como cuando mi primer novio me llevó a conocer a sus padres.<br>Susan rió divertida.  
>—Pero yo no soy su madre, puedes ser traviesa —le dijo. Rachel río.<br>— ¿Puedo serlo? —preguntó.  
>— ¡No! —le dije y miré a Susan —Deja de querer pervertirla…<br>—Tranquila Fabray, tranquila —dijo mi Rae —¿Me das otra de esas Susan?  
>—¿Una cerveza? —preguntó.<br>—Sí —dijo asintiendo.  
>—Claro que si linda, y va por mi cuenta —le dijo. Volvió a servirle un gran vaso de cerveza y se lo puso en frente.<br>— ¡No Rachel, no vas a beber eso! —le dije intentando detenerla.  
>—No eres mi madre —me dijo y tomó el vaso —Además de que ya estoy grande como para decidir que tomar y que no.<br>—Está bien, haz lo que quieras —le dije rendida.  
>—Pues claro que sí —dijo, volvió a tomar la cerveza inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y haciendo un limpio fondo.<br>¡Dios santo, esto no va a terminar bien! No sé cuantas cervezas más se tomó, pero se estaba excediendo. Después de terminar de tomar su, sexto vaso creo, se puso de pie y se tambaleó un poco, pero se equilibró.  
>—Voy a poner un poco de música —dijo señalando a la rockola.<br>—Ve, ve —dijo Susan sonriendo. Vi como caminaba.  
>—Deja de querer embriagarla Susan —le advertí.<br>—Ya esta ebria Quinn, pero déjala ser libre, que vuele, que explore…  
>—No, yo no quiero que explore —dije y vi como Rachel chocaba levemente contra Hook. El matón del bar.<br>Esté se giró a verla.  
>—Lo siento grandulón, no te vi —le dijo disculpándose y palmeando su pecho.<br>—No es nada bombón, ¿estás sola? —le preguntó él. Me puse de pie.  
>— ¡Hook, saca tu miserable vista de ella si no quieres terminar peor que la última vez!—lo amenacé. Esté me miró bien.<br>—Tranquila, tranquila. No sabía que era tuya —me dijo él. Rachel se giró a verme.  
>—Aaay, que celosa —dijo con tono pícaro y rió —Ve tranquilo grandulón, Quinn está sensible últimamente, pero no voy a dejar que te haga daño —le dijo y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la rockola. Comenzó a buscar música. Hasta que se giró a vernos —¡No puedo creer que en este lugar tengan esto! —puso play y una conocida canción, pero no recuerdo su nombre comenzó a sonar.<br>—¡Vamos a bailar chicas!  
>Todas sonrieron, se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a moverse muy sensualmente al ritmo de aquella canción. Giré mi cabeza para mirar a Susan.<br>—¿De quién es esa canción? —le pregunté.  
>—No puedo creer que esa canción siga ahí, pensé que la había quitado —dijo divertida y miró a Rachel—Se llama I love rock and roll de Britney Spears y me parece que a Rachel le gusta bailarla.<br>Volví mi vista a Rachel, y ella se movía sensualmente mientras caminaba hacia mí.  
>¡Diablos, no podía ser tan sexy!<br>Se acercó más a mí y tomó mi mano para ponerme de pie.  
>—Rachel, no. Estás ebria —le dije cuando comenzó a bailar cerca de mí.<br>—Ya lo sé —me dijo y apoyó su espalda contra mi pecho, para luego bajar despacio y volver a subir. Giró y me miró a los ojos.  
>—Pero es tu culpa, por traerme aquí. Ahora lo aguantas.<br>Vi como Santana y Blaine reían divertidos ante mi notoria frustración de que ella estuviera haciendo eso. Provocando que mi sangre se calentara… y que algunas cosas comenzaran a endurecerse.  
>Luego todas ellas se subieron a la barra, incluida Susan. No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.<br>Todas bailaban sensualmente sobre aquella barra, tocándose entre ellas y riendo divertidas. Pero mi mirada no podía salir de Rachel. Sentí una mano apoyarse sobre mi hombro.  
>—Hermana, hermana. Como te provoca Rachel ¿cierto? —me dijo Santana.<br>—Cállate —le dije sin dejar de mirarla.  
>—Te trae loca —aseguró Anderson—Mira, te la estas comiendo con la mirada. Yo creo que si tuvieras súper poderes de la vista, ya le hubieses sacado la ropa.<br>De repente un idiota intentó bajar a Rachel de la barra para tocarla o no sé que tenía entre manos, entonces reaccioné y me acerqué a él para sacarlo de un solo golpe de allí. La música dejó de sonar y se escucharon algunas botellas de vidrio caer al suelo, tomé a Rachel y la subí a mi hombro.  
>— ¡Nos vamos! —le dije firme. Ella comenzó a patalear.<br>— ¡No, no quiero! ¡La estaba pasando bien, Quinn! —se quejó.  
>— ¡No me interesa, nos vamos! —sentencié.<br>— ¡Vuelve pronto Rachel! —le gritó Susan.  
>—¡Claro que sí, Sue! —contestó ella, mientras la llevaba encima mío como una bolsa de papas.<br>—Adiós muchachos, los veo luego —les dije a mis amigos y salí de allí.  
>La subí a la moto y prendí marcha hacia mi departamento. Yo no podía dejarla así en su casa, y tampoco podía quedarme en su casa. Tal vez cuando despierte, piense que soy una pervertida que le hizo algo o alguna cosa de esas. No dejó de decir tonterías en todo el camino. Se reía de cualquier cosa, y hasta logró hacerme reír a pesar de que yo iba a regañándola. Llegamos a mi casa y la ayudé a entrar.<br>La senté sobre la mesa y comencé a buscar el café.  
>—Nunca más, ¿entendiste? Nunca más te llevó a ese lugar —le dije.<br>—Eres una aburrida, solo tú quieres diversión —me dijo.  
>Me incorporé y la miré. Ella sonrió y yo solo negué con la cabeza.<br>—Ahora voy a hacerte un café para que se te vaya la borrachera que te echaste encima, como si no existiera un mañana.  
>— ¡Ni lo pienses! —me dijo y se bajó de la mesa.<br>Caminó hasta el sillón, en donde se acostó pesadamente —No voy a tomar café, odio el café.  
>—Tienes que tomarlo, ¿sino como se te va a ir eso?<br>—No lo sé, pero no voy a tomarlo —me aseguró —Búscame otra cosa, un vaso de agua o un calmante para el dolor de cabeza que seguro me va a dar mañana. Pero café no tomó ni aunque me amenaces con matarme…  
>—Eres una niñita caprichosa. Juro por mi vida que jamás voy a volver a sacarte a ningún lado, para que luego te comportes así y tomes como una borracha y te pongas a bailar como Shakira sobre una barra y hagas que alguien más que yo te miré con deseo, porque…<br>Levanté mi cabeza para mirarla, y ella estaba profundamente dormida sobre el sillón.  
>Sonreí y con cuidado me acerqué a ella. Acomodé un poco unos mechones de su cabello.<br>—Solo tú puedes quedarte dormida, conmigo al lado —dije divertida.  
>Me acerqué más y la alcé en brazos para llevarla a dormir en la cama. Como toda dama que soy no iba a dejarla dormir incómodamente en el sillón, la alcé firmemente. Ella, media dormida, colocó sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y escondió su rostro en mi garganta. Sentí como respiraba profundamente. Detuve mi paso, ante el escalofrió que recorrió mi espalda.<br>—Como me gusta tu perfume —susurró —Es tan delicioso, y te hace tan irresistible. No te lo había dicho antes pero…tu tatuaje es tan sexy, que hasta ganas de lamerlo tengo.  
>— ¿Ah si? —dije.<br>—Ajá —dijo ella. Tragué sonoramente.  
>Levantó su cabeza y me miró fijo a los ojos. Sonrió divertida, y luego hizo algo que yo no esperé que hiciera. Sus labios se apoyaron despacio sobre los míos, se abrieron con cuidado tomándolos. Mis ojos estaban bien abiertos, mirándola a ella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sin dejar de mirarla comencé a responder a su boca. Sus manos subieron por mi cuello a mí nuca y me acercaron más a ella, sus dedos acariciaron suaves mis cabellos. Entonces, sin intensión alguna, mis ojos se cerraron ante aquella sensación, mientras la tomaba con más firmeza entre mis brazos. Su boca se movía sensual sobre la mía, excitándome. Y cuando su lengua acarició con ansia la mía, creí que iba a volverme completamente loca. Se alejó despacio, y abrí mis ojos para mirarla. Sus ojos aun estaban cerrados, hasta que los abrió y sonrió. Se acercó de nuevo a mí y acarició mi nariz con la suya, para luego volver a apoyar su cabeza contra mi hombro.<br>— ¿Y eso por qué fue? —le pregunté agitada realmente me había gustado ese beso.  
>—Por ser horriblemente irresistible —contestó.<br>Escuché una pequeña risa de su parte, y entonces caminé hasta mi habitación. Con cuidado la acosté en la cama. Le quité los zapatos y la tapé con una pequeña manta. Salí de allí y luego de ir al baño me fui a acostar en el sillón. Coloqué mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza, mirando fijamente al techo. El dulce sabor de su boca aun no se había ido de la mía. La sensación caliente aun ardía en mis labios. Sacudí mi cabeza, yo no podía estar pensando eso. ¿Soy yo quien la está conquistando a ella o es ella quien me está conquistando a mi?  
>No, no, no. Claro que no. ¿Conquistarme a mí? Eso es imposible. Yo las conquisto, yo las uso y luego todo se termina. Así fue siempre, y así seguirá siendo. Esa es mi vida, es mi rutina y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Pero debo admitir que es la mujer con la que más relación social tuve en toda mi vida.<br>Ya, ya basta Quinn. Deja de pensar, todo está bien. Todo está saliendo acorde tus planes. Pronto Rachel Barbra Berry Corcoran caerá a tus pies, como el resto. Es solo cuestión de tiempo, de esperar. No me cuesta nada esperar un poco más de tiempo que a las demás. Y creo que si vale la pena esperar por una noche con aquella hermosa chica. Lo único que me preocupaba era que en el fondo savia que quería estar con ella más de una noche. Pero eso no iba a reconocerlo nunca.

* * *

><p>Hola :3 perdón por la demora.<p>

Espero que les guste el cap :) , dejen sus reviews :3

Gracias por leer , por sus favs , sus alertas y sus reviews. Perdon si hay errores en el cap.

Saludos


	13. Chapter 13

**Ni Glee Ni La Historia Me Pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12<p>

Comencé a despertar al sentir, como unas leves manos me movían. Abrí un ojo y la miré. Ella me sonrió levemente.  
>—Buenos días, nana —le dije con voz ronca.<br>— ¿Se puede saber que haces durmiendo en el sillón? —me preguntó. Me senté y miré a mi alrededor.  
>—Mi cuarto está ocupado —contesté, y me puse de pie para ir al baño. Entré, me lavé la cara y los dientes. Salí y me acerqué a la mesada para sentarme frente a Rose — ¿Qué hora es?<br>—Las doce en punto, Quinn —me contestó y comenzó a sacar hoyas y comida para cocinar.  
>— ¿Quinn? —escuché su adormilada voz.<br>Mi nana y yo nos giramos para mirar hacia el pasillo, del cual provenía su voz. Su rostro era una mezcla de sueño, confusión y dolor de cabeza. Ella me miró y luego miró a mi nana. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella.  
>—Vamos al cuarto, cariño —le dije y volvimos de donde salió.<br>Me giré a verla, después de cerrar la puerta.  
>— ¿Dónde estoy? —me preguntó mientras se sentaba despacio en la cama.<br>—En mi departamento —le contesté. Sus ojos se abrieron bien y se puso rápidamente de pie.  
>— ¿Qué hiciste conmigo? —dijo nerviosa —¡Oh, dios! No me digas que tú y yo…<br>—No cariño —la interrumpí divertida —Tú y yo no hicimos nada de lo que estas pensando. Te hubiera encantado, ¿verdad?  
>—No, claro que no —dijo rápidamente —Además como iba a encantarme, si no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó.<br>— ¿Nada? —pregunté. Ella clavó sus ojos en los míos.  
>—Bueno, recuerdo un poco —dijo y me miró con desconfianza — ¿Qué estas insinuando?<br>—No, nada.  
>—Fabray —dijo mi nombre con tono de advertencia.<br>— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —le dije. Ella asintió —Bueno, pues para empezar tomaste mucho por lo que adjudico todos tus actos al alcohol. Ni los chicos ni yo te juzgamos de verdad.  
>—Oh, Dios santo —dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama para escucharme con atención.<br>—Pusiste música en el bar, comenzaste a bailar muy…provocativamente, me gusta verte bailar por cierto. Coqueteaste con Hook…  
>— ¿Hook? —preguntó.<br>—Un grandulón, así le dijiste, que va allí siempre —le dije —Me sedujiste.  
>— ¿Qué hice qué?<br>—Me sedujiste, me bailaste sensualmente… cerca, tocándome, provocándome.  
>—Yo…<br>—Luego te subiste a la barra, haciendo que todas las mujeres del lugar se subieran y bailaran junto a ti. Pero debo decir, que aun así eras la más sexy. Luego un estúpido quiso propasarse, lo puse en su lugar. Te rescaté de la perdición, salimos de allí, nos fuimos a las Vegas, nos casamos y ahora eres mi esposa. Me debes la noche de bodas cariño… 

Ahora su rostro era una mezcla de vergüenza, preocupación y asombro. Hasta que clavó sus ojos en mí, los entrecerró y me miró con recelo.  
>—Eso último es mentira, ¿cierto? —me dijo muy segura de ello. Sonreí divertida.<br>—Pensé que así el saber que me besaste anoche aligeraría la noticia —le dije.  
>Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.<br>—Eso es mentira —aseguró.  
>—No, no es mentira. Lo hiciste, y bueno yo no pude negarme…<br>—Eres una aprovechada, estoy segura de que tú me besaste a mí, y ahora me estás diciendo que yo te besé a ti…  
>— ¿Para qué voy a mentirte? —Pregunté —Si yo te hubiese besado te lo digo: Rach, anoche te besé. Pero no lo hice…<br>—Mmm, bueno si fue así entonces te pido perdón. Esa no era yo —dijo totalmente avergonzada.  
>—No, no me pidas perdón cariño. Por mí, puedes hacerlo las veces que tengas ganas.<br>Ella bajó su mirada nerviosa, intentando evitar mi mirada.  
>— ¿Quién es la señora que está en la cocina? —me preguntó.<br>Arqueé una de mis cejas ante su repentino cambio de tema. Ella ya no quería seguir hablando de eso. Sonreí levemente.  
>—Rose, mi nana. Viene, los fines de semana, para cocinarme y dejarme la comida preparada. Soy un desastre cocinando.<br>— ¿Así que tienes una nana? Qué tierno de tu parte Fabray —me dijo.  
>—Lo ves, no todo es pecado en mí, cariño.<br>Rió por lo bajo y salimos de la habitación, para ir a la cocina. Rose nos miró y sonrió levemente.  
>—Nana, ella es Rachel —se la presenté.<br>—Es un gusto señora —le habló Rachel amable.  
>—El gusto es mío, niña —dijo mi nana.<br>— ¿Puedo pasar al baño? —me preguntó Rachel.  
>—Si, si —le dije —Aquella puerta de allí.<br>—Ya vuelvo —se disculpó y fue hasta el baño. Me senté frente a Rose, y ella me miró bien.  
>— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.<br>—Nunca habías traído a una chica aquí —dijo con tono pícaro.  
>—Va a la Universidad conmigo. Ayer tuvimos un pequeño percance y no podía dejarla sola en su casa.<br>—Es muy linda, me agrada —dijo y volvió a cocinar.  
>—Que extraño, nunca te agradan…por eso ni las traigo.<br>—No parece ser una tonta con pelo teñido —dijo exasperada. Yo reí —Ella tiene un aura especial.  
>Rachel llegó a la cocina y nos miró.<br>— ¿Quiere comer algo, niña? —le preguntó a Rachel.  
>—No señora, gracias… —dijo y al instante su estómago gruñó. La miré divertida.<br>—Tonterías, estás muriéndote de hambre —le dije, y miré a Rose—Nana, dale la lasaña de espinaca. Ella solo le hace el feo a lo que yo consumo.  
>Rose la miró.<br>— ¿Eres vegetariana? —le preguntó algo sorprendida.  
>—Trato de serlo. Desde hace ya dos años que no como carne —dijo orgullosa de si misma. Rose sonrió y sacó la lasaña del refrigerador.<br>—Es lo único que puedo hacer que Quinn coma, sino no hay caso. No consume casi nada, no proveniente de un pobre animal —le contó mi nana.  
>—Sí —dijo Rachel mientras se sentaba a mi lado —Es una carnívora sin control.<br>—Lo sé, lo sé. Ya le he dicho que un día todos los pobres animales que le han dado de comer, van a venir en busca de venganza…  
>—Y se la merecerá Rose, todo se paga en esta vida.<br>—Además de que algún día le agarrara un paro cardiaco de tener las venas todas tapadas de carne y comida chatarra —agregó —Y a pesar de que come como una bestia, está perfectamente bien corporalmente.  
>—Si lo sé, yo tampoco entiendo por qué —dijo Rachel —Y es una injusticia de la vida. Imagínese, yo llego a comer un poco más de lo que como normalmente, engordo como 5 kilos, y parezco un globo.<br>—Eso es terrible, y nosotras las mujeres somos las que más lo sufrimos. Y Quinn come, come y come, y no engorda.  
>—Ya la volveré menos carnívora de alguna manera.<br>— ¿Ya terminaron de juzgarme? —les pregunté. Ambas rieron —Tengo hambre.  
>—Ya va a estar pequeña —dijo mi nana.<br>Se acercó al horno para sacar la lasaña. Rachel me miró y yo también lo hice. Me sonrió levemente y sentí aquel extraño impulso de besarla. Levantó su mano y acomodó mi cabello hacia atrás. La sensación de estar así con ella se convirtió en algo totalmente extraño.  
>Era como si yo significara algo para ella. Quizás una amiga…<br>Nunca tuve amigas mujeres, a excepción de Santana que es como mi hermana , pues considero que no existe la amistad entre mi y la mujer. Lo único que hay entre ellas y yo es deseo. Deseo, que arde en mí, cada vez que tengo cerca a Rachel Barbra Berry Corcoran.  
>Rose puso un plato frente a Rachel, haciendo que ella mirara al frente. Sonrió al ver en el plato la humeante lasaña.<br>—Mmm, esto se ve delicioso —dijo ella.  
>—No tanto como tú —le susurré para que Rose no me escuchara. Rachel me miró asesinamente, yo solo reí por lo bajo, y Rose puso otra plato frente a mí. Un jugoso trozo de carne, con el mejor puré del mundo.<br>Mmm, ¿Cómo sería una jugosa Rachel con crema y una cereza encima? Eso sería interesante.  
>Muy interesante.<br>Rose se sentó a comer con nosotros, un poco de lasaña. Hablaba con Rachel como si se conocieran de toda la vida.  
>Yo solo las observaba y comentaba muy de vez en cuando sobre alguna de sus conversaciones, de lo cual me ganaba una venenosa mirada de parte de ambas. Cuando Rachel había terminado de comer, yo ya iba por mi segundo plato terminado. Ella me miró algo sorprendida.<br>—De verdad eres una bestia comiendo —me dijo.  
>—Y tú de verdad pareces un pajarito comiendo —le dije. Rachel se puso de pie y juntó sus cosas.<br>—Bueno, Rose estuvo delicioso, ya te pediré la receta —le dijo dulce.  
>—Cuando quiera, Rachel —dijo ella sonriéndole.<br>—Fabray, ya me voy —me dijo.  
>—Bueno, entonces te llevo —dije cuando terminé de tomar agua.<br>—No, ya es suficiente. Ya no es necesario, no soy una niña —dijo quejándose.  
>—Bueno, está bien cariño, esta vez acepto tus condiciones —le dije, y ella suspiró aliviada.<br>La miré divertida —Pero te acompaño hasta abajo.  
>—Y si no hay más remedio, ¿Qué puedo hacer? —dijo y Rose rió. Se acercó a ella —Hasta luego Rose, fue un gusto conocerte. No entiendo porque teniéndote a ti, la muchachita es así.<br>—Yo tampoco, cielo —dijo divertida mi nana. Revoleé los ojos y busqué las llaves mientras ella caminaba hacia la puerta.  
>—Dile que me agrada —me susurró Rose antes de que yo fuera detrás de ella.<br>—Se lo digo —le dije y salí de allí con Rachel.  
>Nos subimos al ascensor y bajamos en planta baja. Caminamos hasta la puerta y ella se giró a verme.<br>—Bueno Fabray, gracias por todo. No recuerdo muy bien lo de anoche, pero... voy a creer en tus palabras.  
>—Así tiene que ser —dije. Ella sonrió.<br>—Gracias —musitó. La miré fijo y no pude detenerme.  
>Levanté mi mano y acomodé un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, para luego bajar mi mano por su mejilla y acariciarla levemente. Posé mi mirada en sus labios, y volví a sus ojos.<br>—No es nada cariño, sé hacer mi trabajo —le dije.  
>Trató de no sonreír, pero le fue imposible.<br>—Eres una tonta, adiós —dijo y comenzó a caminar.  
>— ¡Oye! —la llamé. Se giró a verme.<br>— ¿Qué? —preguntó.  
>—Mi nana me pidió que te dijera que le agradas. Y eso no es fácil de conseguir, no le agradan mucho las mujeres. Menos las chicas que tratan de corromperme…<br>—Yo no quiero corromperte —dijo rápidamente.  
>—Exacto —hablé y sonreí de costado —Mi nana, sabe que soy yo quien trata de corromperte.<br>Vi como sus mejillas tomaban un poco de color, y las ganas de besarla fueron casi ilógicas en mí.  
>Negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando. ¿Por qué demonios es tan linda?<br>Sacudí mi cabeza y me metí al edificio, subí a mi casa y entré. Rose estaba terminando de lavar todo. Me miró y sonrió.  
>—Es encantadora —me dijo.<br>— ¿Te agrada enserio?  
>—Claro que sí, me recuerda a tu…<br>Dejó de hablar y bajó la mirada.  
>— ¿A quién? —le pregunté.<br>—A una vieja amiga que tengo, es así como ella. De carácter fuerte, convicciones inamovibles y sobre todo una extraña pero dulce forma de llegar a las personas.  
>—Para mí es como todas las demás —le mentí descaradamente.<br>—Si, si seguro —dijo con ironía —Te conozco tanto, pequeña.  
>— ¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunté.<br>Ella sonrió divertida y dejó de lavar, para mirarme a los ojos y apuntarme con el dedo.  
>—Tú, te estás enamorando de Rachel.<p>

Me desperté más temprano de lo que en verdad estoy acostumbrada. Me pegué una refrescante ducha y comí un pan tostado con mantequilla antes de salir de mi departamento, a un agotador lunes en la Universidad.  
>El domingo se me había pasado rápido hablando con mi nana y recordando cosas de cuando era niña. La hice desistir de la absurda idea de que yo me estaba enamorando de Rachel.<br>Ese concepto no está incluido en el diccionario de mi vida.  
>—Uno nunca sabe cuando el amor le llega, pequeña —me dijo Rose —Pero de que llega, llega. Sin avisar y sin permiso, y hay veces en las que se va de la misma manera de la que vino…<br>Sacudí mi cabeza y me subí a mi moto para prender marcha a las tareas del día. Llegué y me encontré con Blaine y Santana.  
>— ¿Qué tal Fabray? —me preguntó López.<br>—Bien, ¿Tú? —le dije.  
>—Excelente —contestó. La miré atentamente.<br>— ¿Realizada la hazaña? —dije al ver su rostro de autosuficiencia.  
>—Realizada —contestó. Chocamos nuestras manos. Santana anotaba otra más a su lista de mujeres. Una lista larga y morbosa. Yo nunca hice una lista, y tampoco pienso hacerla.<br>—¿Y tú, Blaine? —le hablé a mi otro amigo.  
>Él estaba serio y parecía molesto. Miré a Santana y me hizo un gesto con los hombros.<br>—No sé qué le pasa, así está desde que llegué —me informó Santana.  
>Ambas nos giramos a verlo.<br>— ¿Qué pasa hermano? —le pregunté algo preocupada, nunca lo había visto tan serio.  
>Él terminó de fumar su cigarrillo y lo tiró hacia un costado.<br>—No pasa nada —contestó secamente. Otra vez con Santana nos miramos extrañadas.  
>Pero mi atención fue llamada por un auto que acaba de entrar al estacionamiento. Era nuevo, pues nunca lo habíamos visto antes.<br>—Un Audi S4 Cabriolet, ¿de quién es esa belleza? —habló Santana sin dejar de mirar el auto.  
>Hasta que una pequeña figura se bajó de allí. a…<br>—Mi Rachel —dije sonriente.  
>—Mira como se le iluminó la cara —habló Blaine. Me giré a verlo.<br>— ¿Es que estás vivo? —dije y palmeé su hombro —Pensé que no.  
>Volví mi vista a Rachel. Ella cerró la puerta de su auto y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acercó a nosotros.<br>—Hola chicos —nos dijo.  
>—¿Cómo estás Rachel? —le preguntó Blaine. Ella lo miró bien.<br>—Creo que mejor que tú —dijo ella.  
>—Si, no sabemos qué le pasa — le respondió López.<br>—No me pasa nada —soltó exasperado — ¿Acaso nunca tuvieron un mal día?  
>— ¿Estrenando auto? —le pregunté y logré al fin obtener una mirada fija de su parte. Sonrió mostrándome todos sus dientes.<br>—Ajá —dijo contenta —Al fin me trajeron mi auto. Ya no voy a depender de chóferes celosos y de chóferes aprovechadores…  
>— ¿Eso último fue una indirecta para mí? —le dije. Santana se rió.<br>—Más que indirecta, diría directa amiga —me dijo y palmeó mi espalda.  
>—Exacto —agregó Rachel y nos miró consecutivamente a los tres — ¿Han desayunado?<br>Los tres negamos con la cabeza algo confundidos.  
>—Comí la mitad de un pan tostado —le dije.<br>—Yo no tuve tiempo —dijo Blaine.  
>—Y yo ganas —le dijo Santana.<br>—Son de terror —se acercó a nosotros y sin decir nada nos quitó el cigarrillo a Santana y a mí, y le quitó a Blaine el que estaba por prender.  
>— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Blaine.<br>—No pueden fumar sin desayunar —nos dijo y arrojó los cigarrillos a los lejos.  
>—Ese estaba entero —lloriqueó Anderson.<br>—Lo lamento, pero yo no puedo permitir que consuman sus vidas con estas porquerías —dijo ella algo nerviosa. Santana la miró con ternura.  
>—Siempre quise tener a alguien que me dijera eso —le dijo y se acercó a abrazarla.<br>Blaine se unió a su tonto abrazó. Sentí una pequeña punzada en el estómago, y los miré asesinamente.  
>—Ya, ya, suéltenla —les dije. Ambos se alejaron —No me la atosiguen.<br>— ¡Já! —dijo ella divertida —Mira quién habla…  
>—Eso mismo, Quinn. Mira quién habla —agregó Santana.<br>—Bueno, no voy a dejar que vuelvan a fumar sin haber desayunado antes, ¿entendieron? Eso les hace más daño del que ya se hacen al fumar —nos dijo. Los tres asentimos como niños pequeños —Ahora caminen que vamos a llegar tarde. —Agregó  
>Volvimos a asentir, y comenzamos a caminar. Escuchamos como un montón de libros caían al suelo. Los cuatro nos giramos a ver.<br>— ¡Demonios! —dijo aquel chico y se agachó a recogerlos. Rachel lo miró y luego nos miró a nosotros.  
>— ¿Quién es el? —preguntó. Santana y yo nos encogimos de hombros.<br>—Se llama Kurt Hummel, estudiante de abogacía. Está un año más adelante que nosotros porque es un Einstein en potencia. Un ñoño —dijo Blaine.  
>Santana lo miró confundido. ¿Cómo sabía esas cosas? Es más, yo jamás la había visto.<br>—Voy a ayudarlo —dijo Rachel y se acercó a el.  
>El chico castaño de ojos verdes, levantó su mirada, que estaba detrás de unos anteojos, para mirar a Rachel. Ella le sonrió y comenzó a juntar los libros mientras le hablaba.<br>Con los chicos comenzamos a caminar hacia el salón.  
>— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso de el? —le pregunté a Blaine.<br>—Lo sé y punto —dijo él.  
>Otra vez su cara se había tornado seria. Entramos al salón y aun la profesora de derecho no había llegado.<br>Rachel entró corriendo y se paró en seco al ver que había llegado a tiempo. La miré y le hice un gesto para que se sentara a mi lado. Negó con la cabeza, le hice un gesto de ¿Por qué?  
>Con el rostro me señaló a Kitty. Giré mi cabeza para mirarla y la rubia me miraba fijo, con los ojos llenos de rabia. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Eso si que da miedo…<br>Volví mi mirada a Rachel, y ella ya estaba sentada al lado de Santana. Tomé mi celular y comencé a escribir rápidamente. Envié el mensaje, miré hasta que mi amiga tomó su celular. Sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, lo miré y era Blaine.  
>— ¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó.<br>—Estoy viendo si Santana, lee el mensaje que le mandé —dije sin dejar de mirar al frente.  
>Mi celular comenzó a vibrar.<br>'Tranquila Fabray, tengo códigos. Sé que es tuya, además de que se nota que estas loquita por ella…'  
>Gruñí y volví a escribir.<br>'No seas imbécil, y solo no te pases de lista porque ya verás…'  
>La profesora entró a la clase. Me acomodé mejor en la silla y volví mi vista a Blaine. Él seguía con el semblante serio. Algo le molesta, y mucho.<br>— ¿Vas a decirme que te pasa? —le dije por lo bajo. Me miró de costado.  
>—Hay alguien que me perturba —contestó. Fruncí el ceño y lo miré mejor.<br>— ¿Acaso es el chico de anteojitos? —le pregunté y sin darme cuenta elevé más mi voz de lo que debía. Toda la clase se giró a verme.  
>— ¿Sucede algo Señorita Fabray? —me preguntó la profesora.<br>—No, nada. Lo siento —me disculpé.  
>Creo que yo estaba más asombrada que el resto de la clase, al escucharme a mí misma disculpándome por algo que hice.<br>— ¿Estás enferma o qué? —dijo por lo bajo Blaine. Sonreí divertida.  
>—No me cambies de tema, ¿es el tal Kurt?<br>Suspiró levemente y volvió a mirar al frente.  
>—Sí —dijo sin quitar su vista de la profesora.<br>—¿Qué pasó con el?  
>—Es un…un ñoño —dijo nervioso, pero sin levantar la voz —Y tuvo el descaro de decirme que soy un neandertal con cabeza de gomina.<br>Estallé en risas. Otra vez la clase entera se giró a verme, incluso Rachel y Santana. La profesora frunció el ceño.  
>— ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso? —me preguntó.<br>—Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento—dije mientras trataba de calmar mi risa—No volverá a pasar…  
>La profesora revoleó los ojos y volvió a escribir.<br>— ¿Y por eso estás así? —le dije mientras restregaba mis ojos a causa de la risa.  
>—No solo me dijo eso. Sino también que era un pobre idiota que buscaba consuelo en todas las chicas y chicos con los que me acuesto, pero que no lograba llenar el vació de mi vida con ninguna de ellos…<br>—Uuuh, eso dolió, ¿verdad? —pregunté. Él no dijo nada — ¿Pero porque te dijo todo eso?  
>—Porque intenté seducirlo ayer en la tarde en la biblioteca de aquí —me dijo.<br>— ¿Estuviste aquí ayer? —dije asombrada. Jamás pensé que Blaine podría estar un domingo en la Universidad.  
>—Necesitaba buscar un libro, y vine, lo vi sentada leyendo y me acerqué a el… Maldita sea la hora en que lo hice.<br>— ¿Te gusta? —dije al observar su total indignación hacia Kurt.  
>Se giró a verme rápidamente.<br>—Claro que no… El no es mi tipo de hombre, además de que no lo tocaría ni con un palo. Es el última hombre con el que me metería en mi vida.  
>—Te gusta —afirmé.<br>Él no me dijo nada. Sonreí y volví mi vista al frente. El primer caído ante los encantos de un genio. ¿Quién será la segunda? Estoy completamente segura de que será Santana, y quedaré sola en mi lucha por el el sexo sin compromiso  
>Fijé mi vista en Rachel, con cuidado se giró a verme. Tomé mi celular y escribí debajo de la mesa. Observé como ella buscaba su celular. Lo abrió.<br>'Me estabas mirando, te caché cariño.'-Q  
>Vi como ella escribía. Luego de unos segundos mi celular vibró.<br>'Creo que la que me estaba mirando eras tú, yo solo giré porque me sentía observada'-R  
>Le respondí.<br>'¿Ahora tienes un sexto sentido?'-Q  
>Me respondió.<br>'Veo gente muerta…Jajaja, es que no lo sabías?'-R  
>Sonreí por lo bajo y guardé mi teléfono ya que la profesora dejó de escribir y nos miró a todos. Comenzó a hablar.<br>—Bueno alumnos, vamos a hablar sobre el habeas corpus —dijo y caminó un poco moviendo sus manos — ¿Alguien puede decirme algo sobre eso?  
>—El habeas corpus es una institución jurídica que garantiza la libertad personal del individuo, con el fin de evitar los arrestos y detenciones arbitrarias. Se basa en la obligación de presentar ante el juez, a todo detenido en el plazo de 72 horas, el cual podría ordenar la libertad inmediata del detenido si no encontrara motivo suficiente de arresto —habló con total fluidez Rachel.<br>—Excelente señorita Berry, se nota que ha estado leyendo —la felicitó la profesora.  
>—Vaya podría ser tu abogada la próxima vez que te metas en algún problema —aseguró el castaño junto a mi. La clase continuó hasta que el bendito timbre sonó. Me puse de pie, necesitaba salir de allí para fumar un cigarrillo. Rachel me había apagado el que me estaba por terminar, y sentí como que un pedazo de mí faltaba.<br>Salí del salón, con Blaine y Santana detrás de mí. Toqué los bolsillos de mis pantalones, y me olvidé la maldita caja.  
>— ¡Demonios! —dije deteniendo mi paso.<br>— ¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó Santana.  
>—Olvidé los cigarrillos, ya vuelvo —les dije y regresé mis pasos hacia el salón.<br>Me detuve al escuchar unas voces.  
>— ¡Eres una cualquiera! —Escuché la chillona voz de Kitty<p>

—El muerto se asusta del degollado —dijo irónica Rachel — ¡Me tienes harta Kitty! ¡Ya te dije millones de veces que entre Fabray y yo no hay nada!  
>— ¡Pues no te creo! —gritó ella.<br>— ¡Pues ese es tu problema, ahora déjame en paz! —le exigió. Entré al salón haciendo que ambas me miraran. Rachel soltó un suspiro —Fabray, ven aquí.  
>— ¿Yo? —dije haciéndome la tonta.<br>— ¿Acaso hay otra aquí? —preguntó con sarcasmo. Sonreí y me acerque hasta ellas. Rachel miró a Kitty —¿Puedes decirle por el amor de Dios que entre nosotras no hay nada?

Miré a Rachel y luego miré a Kitty que esperaba una respuesta de mi parte.  
>—Vamos Fabray, dile —me insistió Rachel.<br>—Espera un segundo Kitty —le dije a la rubia y tomé el brazo de Rachel para jalarla hacia mí y chocar su boca contra la mía.  
>Mis ojos estaban abiertos, al igual que los de ella, pero al iniciar un movimiento sobre sus labios mis ojos se cerraron, otra vez. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. No solía hacerlo.<br>Ella no hacía nada, ni siquiera movía los labios. Hasta que casi la obligué a hacerlo, cuando con cuidado mordí su labio inferior. Entonces sentí esa deseada respuesta. Sonreí sobre su boca, para luego volver a ser serio en aquel beso. Subí mi mano que estaba en su brazo a su nuca, para acercarla un poco más. Ella apoyó sus dos manos sobre mi pecho, era como si intentara alejarse, pero algo en ella se lo impedía. Rocé la punta de mi lengua con la de ella. Obteniendo más sabor de su dulce boca. Finalicé volviendo a morder levemente su labio, para luego alejarme despacio. Abrí mis ojos para mirarla. Sus ojos se abrieron despacio e intentó hablar, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Giré para mirar a Kitty. La rubia estaba tan roja como un tomate, y parecía que su quijada iba a tocar el suelo.  
>—Yo… —dijo Rachel.<br>—Kitty, si eres tan amable ¿podrías dejar de irritar a mi Rach? La pones de mal humor y eso me pone de mal humor a mí. Porque después me cuesta un poco más llegar a la habitación, ¿me entiendes?  
>Hizo un sonido indignado y salió rápidamente de allí. Rachel se giró a verme.<br>— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —me preguntó algo agitada. La miré y sonreí levemente.  
>—Ya te la he sacado de encima, cariño —dije.<br>Pestañeó varias veces de forma nerviosa y sacó su mirada de mí.  
>—No era lo que estaba pensando, pero al parecer funcionó…por ahora —dijo ella. Con decisión fijo su mirada en la mía —Que sea la última vez Fabray.<br>—De ninguna manera, cuando te moleste avísame Rach. Yo vendré a besarte las veces que sea necesario —le sonreí.  
>—Eres tan infantil —me acusó y salió de allí chocando un poco con Santana y Blaine—Lo siento.<br>Los chicos miraron como se fue, y luego volvieron su vista a mí.  
>— ¿Desde cuándo están ahí? —les pregunté.<br>—Desde que colocaste tu mano en su nuca para acercarla más a ti —contestó Blaine.  
>—Bien, estas bien Quinn —dijo Santana mientras ambos se acercaban a mí.<br>Los miré consecutivamente.  
>—La… la tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano. Pronto la tendré en la cama, pero por ahora me conformo manejándola de este modo —dije algo nerviosa.<br>Ambos sonrieron cómplices.  
>—Creo que a nuestra pequeña Lion Quinn le está costando un poco aceptar que Rachel le gusta más de lo que ella cree —dijo Blaine.<br>—Estas en lo correcto, me parece que no lo está queriendo ver —agregó Santana.  
>—Vamos muchachos, ¿Acaso no me conocen? —les dije mientras comenzaba a caminar para salir del salón. Ellos caminaron detrás de mí —Yo solo la quiero para una noche, y punto.<br>—Creo que tendríamos que grabarte la próxima vez que la beses. Tú nunca besaste así a ninguna, te lo puedo asegurar —me dijo la latina. La miré un poco asustada. Santana solo estaba jugando conmigo, yo siempre beso a todas de la misma manera. Aunque, debo admitir que mis ojos se cierran cuando la beso…  
>—Puras tonterías—aseguré un tanto nerviosa —Tal vez sea porque ella si sabe besar.<br>—O porque realmente te gusta besarla —dijo Santana.  
>—Ya cállense, y dejen de decir patrañas—les dije firme.<br>Ambos rieron y entramos en la cafetería del lugar. Divisé a Rachel sentada con el chico de los anteojitos.  
>—Miren, se hizo amiga del chico de los libros —dijo Santana.<br>—Diablos —musitó Blaine.  
>— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó López. Sonreí, era hora de vengarme.<br>— ¿No te ha dicho? —le dije a Santana. Anderson me miró asesinamente —Le gusta el genio.  
>— ¿Qué? —preguntó Santana con una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro.<br>— ¡Que no me gusta! —gritó él.  
>—Te encanta, admítelo.<br>—No hasta que admitas que Rachel te trae loquita —me dijo.  
>Lo miré fijo por unos cuantos segundos. Le estaba por decir algo, pero mi celular comenzó a sonar.<br>—Aguarden, señoritas —les dije y me alejé. Miré la pantalla y era mi padre —Russel.  
>—Quinn, siento no haberte llamado antes, pero no tuve tiempo —me dijo.<br>— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.  
>—Tú prima, está yendo hacia la Universidad.<br>— ¿Qué? —pregunté sin poder creerlo —¿Por qué Brittany viene aquí?  
>—Ideas locas de tu tía Susan —dijo algo exasperado.<br>—Pero… pero… ¿Acaso no había otra Universidad para que fuera?  
>—No lo sé, solo controla que no haga líos. Ya sabes cómo es…<br>—Si, si lo sé —dije y suspiré —Es una diminuta bomba de tiempo.  
>—Contrólala Quinn, no quiero problemas por ella…<br>—Tranquilo, la mantendré vigilada —le aseguré y colgué.  
>Volví a donde estaban mis amigos. Ambos miraron mi cara de exasperación.<br>—¿Qué pasó? —me preguntó Santana.  
>—Una pesadilla viene hacia aquí, tengan cuidado. Miren a su alrededor, ella es la creación de Dios y el diablo. Más del diablo diría yo…<br>— ¿De qué estás hablando Quinn? —dijo extrañada la latina.  
>— ¡Quinnie! —escuché su voz detrás de mí y me paralicé.<br>—De ella —les dije a mis amigos y me giré a verla.  
>Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acercó a mí y me abrazó.<br>—¿Cómo estás tanto tiempo, prima? —me preguntó.  
>—Hola Brittany, ¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté.<br>—Cansada por el viaje, enojada porque mis padres me obligaron a venir a está estúpida Universidad, y contenta de ver a mi prima favorito —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.  
>De verdad me daba miedo.<br>Se parecía un poco a mí, pero sus cabellos eran más rubios que los míos. Que caían sobre sus hombros. Y sus ojos eran celestes como el cielo con un brillo de inocencia y picardía que enamorarían a cualquiera.  
>—Muchachos ella es mi prima Brittany Fabray. Brittany, ellos son Blaine Anderson…<br>—Es un gusto Brittany —le dijo Blaine.  
>—El gusto es mío Blaine—dijo ella y luego miró a Santana.<br>—Y ella es Santana López —lo presenté.  
>Santana no articulaba palabra alguna. Solo miraba fijamente a Brittany, como si fuera algo que jamás hubiera visto en su vida.<br>—Oye, ¿Qué le sucede? —me preguntó mi prima por lo bajo. Me encogí de hombros.  
>— ¡No es cierto! —escuchamos como alguien decía detrás de nosotros.<br>Brittany se giró a verla rápidamente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca casi toco el suelo del asombro.  
>— ¡No puede ser! —habló sin dejar de mirarla.<br>Las miré consecutivamente. Rachel se encontraba frente a mi prima con la misma cara de asombro que ella.  
>—¿Eres Brittany, Brittany Fabray? —preguntó Rachel atónita.<br>—Ajá —dijo asintiendo mi castaña prima —¿Y tú eres Rachel, Rachel Barbra Berry?  
>—La misma que viste y calza, señorita '<em>no pienso comprometerme con alguien hasta que me salgan arrugas en los dedos pequeños de los pies'<em> —le dijo divertida. Se acercaron para un amistoso abrazo. Miré a mis amigos y los encontré con la misma cara de confusión que yo. Brittany se alejó para mirarla y sonreír.  
>—No puedo creer que seas tú, señorita <strong>'lo único que necesitas en la vida es un cono de helado, una buena película y asunto arreglado'<strong> —habló con rapidez —Te juro que si no creyera que las casualidades son puras palabrerías, pensaría que esto es una casualidad.  
>—Lo mismo digo —dijo Rachel.<br>—Perdón, perdón que interrumpa, señorita _'no sé que de los dedos del pie' _y señorita_ 'helado y películas'_ pero, ¿Pueden explicarme que pasa? —les pregunté.  
>—¿Conoces a Fabray? —le preguntó Rachel a Brittany.<br>—Es mi prima —le respondió ella.  
>—Mentira —dijo sin poder creerlo Rachel.<br>—Lo juro, mismo apellido —afirmó la rubia.  
>—No, no te creo.<br>—En serio te digo, ¿Tú la conoces? —le preguntó ella.  
>—Sí, y por desgracia —me echó una despectiva mirada. Sonreí, estaba indignada por lo del beso.<br>Pero yo se que le encantó.  
>Rachel giró la cabeza y miró hacia la mesa en donde estaba Kurt.<br>— ¡Kurt! ¡Ven! —la llamó.  
>El chico castaño de ojos verdes se acercó a nosotros con la cabeza baja y con timidez. Lo miré bien, no puedo creer que el le haya dicho todas esas cosas a Blaine. Lo miré de reojo y vi su cara de frustración.<br>—Kurt, ella es Brittany una vieja amiga —se la presentó.  
>—Un gusto —le dijo Brittany amable.<br>— ¿Una vieja amiga? —pregunté y las miré —¿De dónde se conocen?  
>Ambas se miraron entre si y unas grandes y blancas sonrisas se dibujaron en sus rostros.<br>—De las mejores vacaciones de nuestras vidas —dijeron al unísono.  
>Estallaron en risas. Las miré más confundida aun.<br>—Aun no puedo creer que estés aquí, hace como 2 años que no sé nada de ti —dijo Brittany.  
>—Lo sé, lo sé. Me mudé perdí tu número… un desastre —le contó<br>—Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Brittany, mientras comenzaban a caminar alejándose de nosotros. Kurt se unió a ellas.  
>—Mi padre me metió obligada a esta estúpida Universidad formativa —exasperó Rachel<br>—Los míos también —dijo Britt.  
>—Oigan, ¿pueden contarme de donde se conocen? —les pregunté.<br>—Luego —sentenciaron las dos al unísono alzando un dedo hacia mí, pero sin dejar de mirarse entre ellas.  
>Giré la cabeza para mirar a mis amigos. La cara de Blaine era una mezcla de confusión y diversión. Mientras que la cara de Santana era una mezcla de confusión y asombro. Volví mi mirada hacia donde se habían ido y las tres estaban sentadas en una mesa.<br>—No puedo creer que se conozcan —dije sin dejar de mirarlas.  
>—Yo creo que los tres podrían perfectamente destruir al mundo —agregó Anderson.<br>—Yo creo que tu prima es la cosa más hermosa que vi en mi vida —habló con tono bobo López. La miré con ceño fruncido.  
>—Oh, dios. ¿Te gusta Brittany? —le pregunté. Santana me miró.<br>—Es muy bella, Fabray —me dijo.  
>—Amiga mía, esa chica que ves ahí es el diablo en persona…<br>— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó ella.  
>—Brittany Fabray, puede llegar a ser peor que nosotros tres juntos. Ella es fría, dulce , calculadora y especialmente es una enredadora —les dije.<br>—No puedo creer que estés hablando así de tu prima —dijo Santana sin dejar de mirarla —Es más, yo diría que parece un ángel.  
>—Si, lo parece. Pero hay un largo camino para que lo sea. Hazme caso, Brittany no es mujer para ti.<br>Ella es… muy especial.  
>— ¿Por qué?<br>—Tiene la facilidad absoluta de volverte loca, usarte a su antojo y luego dejarte sin haber recibido nada a cambio ¿me entiendes, verdad? Lo juro amiga…. Tengo conocidos que han salido con ella, y quedaron fóbicos —dije.  
>—Pero si Santana ya es fóbica a las relaciones formales, al igual que tú —dijo Blaine.<br>—No fóbica a las relaciones, fóbicas a las mujeres…  
>—Oh, eso es terrible.<br>—¿Lo ves Santana? Mejor busca otro objetivo. Además de que es una chica a la cual le gustan los problemas, no sé cómo es que es amiga de Rachel.  
>—Claro no, 'tu' Rach es perfecta —dijo Santana.<br>—Si lo es, en lo que me concierne a mí, lo es —contesté.  
>—Pero tal vez no conozcamos bien a la señorita Rachel Barbra Berry Corcoran —habló Blaine —Algo deben esconder ese par de ojos cafés<p>

* * *

><p>Hola :3 perdón por la demora.<p>

Espero que les guste el cap :) , disculpen por los errores en el cap.

Gracias por leer , por sus favs , sus alertas y sus reviews.

Saludos


	14. Chapter 14

**Ni Glee Ni La Historia Me Pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13<p>

Iba silbando la 5ta sinfonía de mi amigo Beethoven por el pasillo, mientras me acercaba a mi casillero para dejar los libros allí antes de ir a la siguiente clase. Hoy debo decir que estoy muy responsable, no he llegado tarde a ninguna clase y he ido a todas. Debo tener algún tipo de problema, o algo en mi cerebro no está haciendo conexión. Vi como mi prima caminaba hacia a mí, pero no me había visto.  
>—Brittany—la llamé. Ella levantó la vista y me miró.<br>— ¿Qué haces tontín? —me preguntó.  
>—Busco unas cosas —le dije y miré a su alrededor para ver si estaba Rachel. Desde que se encontraron habían estado hablando y yo no tuve tiempo de agarrar a mi prima y preguntarle de dónde demonios se conocían — ¿Vas a contarme de donde conoces a Rachel?<br>—Aaaaaaaw, juro que aún no puedo creer que ella esté aquí. Y yo que pensé que llegaría aquí para amargarme como la mejor…  
>—Ajá, sí qué bueno —dije sin mucho interés — ¿Me cuentas?<br>—Vaya, tu no cambias.  
>—Vamos Brittany, no tengo toda la vida.<br>—Te cuento luego, ahora tengo que ir a clases. Te quiero —besó mi mejilla y se fue dejándome con aquella maldita intriga.  
>Volví mi vista al frente y la que venía ahora hacia mí era Rachel. No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, tenía que saber. Me puse justo en su camino, ella miraba para atrás sin dejar de caminar, ya que estaba hablando con alguien del cual se estaba alejando.<br>Volvió su vista al frente y chocó levemente contra mí.  
>—Auch, me asustaste —me dijo.<br>—Hola cariño —la saludé.  
>— ¿Qué quieres? —me preguntó cortante. Aún estaba sentida por lo del beso. Sonreí por lo bajo y la miré a los ojos.<br>— ¿De dónde conoces a Brittany? —le pregunté.  
>Su mirada acusadora cambió por una mirada asombrada y algo avergonzada. Apretó sus labios y luego sonrió.<br>—Pasado tormentoso, Fabray. No quieres saberlo —dijo y me guiñó un ojo para comenzar a caminar y alejarse de mí.  
>—Sí, sí que quiero saber —le dije, mientras ella caminaba. Se giró a verme y sonrió.<br>—No, no quieres saberlo...  
>Siguió caminando y me dejó con más intriga de la que ya tenía.<br>¡Mierda, tengo que saber de dónde se conocen! ¿Y qué es eso de pasado tormentoso?¿Habrían matado a alguien?¿habrían robado un banco? Me reí de mis estúpida preguntas , Rachel me estaba volviendo loca.  
>Como dijo Blaine, ¿Qué es lo que esconden ese par de ojos marrones?<br>El resto del día se me pasó bastante lento, siempre me pasa eso cuando estoy con algo que me intriga en la cabeza. Blaine, Santana y yo salimos de nuestra última clase y caminamos hasta el estacionamiento para irnos a nuestras respectivas casas. Me prendí un cigarrillo, y comencé a compartirlo con Blaine.  
>— ¡Qué día! —suspiró el pelinegro mientras soltaba el humo por la boca.<br>—Ni lo digas —dijo Santana mientras aspiraba el suyo.  
>Entonces los tres detuvimos nuestros pasos al verlas caminar sin dejar de hablar y reír. Juro que en un momento la imagen se volvió en cámara lenta y cada movimiento que ellas hacían se veía con más claridad. Fijé mi mirada en Rachel, miré el movimiento de sus labios al hablar, la forma en la que se curva su boca al sonreír. Sus largas pestañas, el color de su piel, la suavidad que muestran sus piernas…<br>¡Diablos! ¡No puede ser que aún no me haya acostado con ella!  
>—Creo que estamos viendo como empieza la destrucción del mundo —les dije a mis amigos.<br>—Yo creo que las tres hacen un lindo trío de ángeles —dijo López con tono de boba.  
>—Yo creo que mejor nos cuidamos las espaldas —aseguró Blaine.<br>Las tres se subieron al auto de Rachel y prendieron marcha.  
>Nosotros terminamos nuestros cigarrillos y también prendimos marcha a nuestras casas. Cuando llegué me tiré de cabeza al sillón. Realmente estaba agotada.<br>Tomé el control remoto y prendí la tele. El timbre mi departamento sonó. Fruncí el ceño, ¿Quién podrá ser? Yo no espero a nadie hoy. Caminé y abrí la puerta.  
>—Hola primita, gracias por darme asilo en tu hogar —dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.<br>Entró con unas tres valijas y las soltó en medio del living. La miré sin poder creerlo.  
>—Pero Brittany…<br>El timbre volvió a sonar, me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí.  
>—Hola, Fabray, no sabía que estarías aquí —me dijo ella.<br>—Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa, cariño —le contesté.  
>—Barbra, pasa —le dijo Brittany. Rachel sonrió y pasó. Se abrazaron amistosamente y se sentaron en el sillón. ¿Acaso yo estaba teniendo una pesadilla y en cualquier momento iba a despertar? Ambas me miraron y juro que sentí miedo.<br>— ¿Qué te pasa? —me preguntó mi prima.  
>—No, nada —le dije y me acerqué a la mesa de mármol que estaba allí para sentarme y comer un poco de galletas. Ellas hablaban en voz baja y de vez en cuando Brittany me miraba de reojo. ¡Dios mío, esto no podía ser peor! El timbre volvió a sonar. Suspiré frustrado.<br>—Quinn, ¿puedes abrir? Esa debe ser Kurt —me dijo mi prima.  
>— ¿Me ves cara de mayordomo? —le pregunté.<br>—Anda Fabray, no seas mala —dijo Rachel poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena.  
>La miré fijo y asentí. Caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí. La pequeña figura de Kurt me miró fijo y acomodó sus anteojos.<br>—Lo siento, creo que me equivoqué —dijo tímido.  
>—No, no te equivocaste, pasa están adentro —le dije. El asintió y entró.<br>Kurt se acercó a las otras dos y se abrazaron. Se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja. Las tres giraron su vista hacia mí.  
>—Ya puedes irte —dijo Britt.<br>— ¿Qué? —le pregunté —No saldré para que ustedes trío de conspiradores estén solas en Mí casa. –Dije remarcando la palabra 'MÍ'.  
>Rachel rió por lo bajo.<br>— ¿Te sientes intimidada? —le preguntó ella.  
>—Solo me temo que incendien mi casa. Además que no tengo a donde ir —dijo y puse mi mejor cara de perrito mojado. Rachel miró a Brittany y a Kurt.<br>—No podemos dejarla en la calle, miren su cara de perrito —les dijo.  
>—No me ayudes Rachel —le pedí.<br>—Okay, parece que estás sensible hoy —me dijo y volvió su vista a Britt y a Kurt. Sonreí por lo bajo y caminé hasta el pasillo. Tenía que escuchar que hablaban, así que me quedé allí con la oreja bien puesta.  
>—¿Y, van a contarme de dónde se conocen? —preguntó Kurt.<br>—Creo que fueron las mejores vacaciones de toda mi vida —dijo Rachel.  
>—Sí, nunca las voy a olvidar. Yo estaba en Hawái con mis padres de vacaciones —habló Brittany.<br>—Yo había viajado con mi padre.  
>—Recuerdo que ese día me había enojado con mi madre porque quería coquetear con un bailarín de salsa que había en el hotel —dijo mi prima.<br>_—La tía Annie siempre es así —susurré.__  
><em>—Baje al bar y me encontré con Rachel…  
>—Que también yo estaba enojada con mi padre, por sus estúpidas amenazas —dijo ella.<br>—Comenzamos a hablar, y nos hicimos amigas. Esa noche arreglamos en salir a bailar.  
>—Y fuimos. Pero esa noche fue un descontrol...<br>— ¿Descontrol? —preguntó Kurt.  
>—Nos pusimos a tomar un poco, y luego se nos ocurrió hacer una apuesta —contó mi prima.<br>—Jugamos a quien seducía a más chicos en la noche. —dijo mi Rach.  
>—Había que incluir el beso, ¿verdad? —dijo Brittany. Rachel rió divertida.<br>—Sí, es verdad.  
>— ¿Quién ganó? —dijo Kurt.<br>_—Pues claro, ¿quién va a ser? Brittany —musité.__  
><em>—Rachel, me ganó por tres chicos de diferencia —dijo mi rubia prima —Lo que pasa es que yo, me encariñé con uno y me quedé más tiempo del que debía. Si no era obvio que yo ganaba.  
>—No es cierto, igual iba a ganarte —aseguró Rachel.<br>_No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. Eso no puede ser cierto. No, no creo que sea cierto. Estoy completamente segura de que ambas están bromeando.__  
><em>—Después robamos una tienda —prosiguió Brittany.  
>—Querrás decir, 'ROBASTE' una tienda —aclaró Rachel .<br>—Tú me ayudaste a hacerlo, ya que no querías dejarme comprar ese bikini.  
>— ¡Tenías uno igual Brittany!<br>—No es verdad, esa tenía una piedrita de color que la otra no —se quejó ella.  
>—Luego casi quemamos el hotel —dijo Rachel .<br>—Casi QUEMASTE el hotel —aclaró la rubia.  
>— ¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! Tú también lo hiciste.<br>—Tú sedujiste a ese chico, el pobre tan bobo que quedó, dejó apoyado el cigarrillo cerca de una tela y casi destroza el lugar.  
>— ¿Hace falta que seas tan detallista?<br>—Sí, lo hace. Luego nos anotamos en un concurso de playeras mojadas —dijo Brittany. ¿La historia no termina todavía?  
>—Pero antes de empezar Brittany quiso matar a las demás participantes, porque todas tenían los pechos hechos y el trasero también. Nos echaron.<br>—Sí, malditas rameras de plástico —dijo mi prima con odio.  
>—Luego una noche nos hicimos pasar por una pareja de lesbianas para poder entrar a un boliche gay, sino no podíamos pasar. <em>-¿Es qué hay más?<em>  
>—Tuvimos que besarnos delante del guardia para que nos dejara pasar —acotó Britt.<br>—Sí, creo que nunca sentí tanta vergüenza en mi vida —dijo divertida Rachel .  
>—¡Mentira! Si te encantó, hasta casi te haces lesbiana por eso.<br>—Sabes que a mí me gustan los hombres —aclaró ella.  
>—Si lo sé, te encantan. Dijo con sarcasmo Brittany<br>—Y bueno, luego hicimos varias cosas —dijo Rachel .  
>—Atropellar a un cartero.<br>—Le quitamos unos caramelos a un par de niñas.  
>—Hasta que Rachel conoció a Hudson—habló con odio Brittany —Y desde ahí, ya no volvió a ser la misma Rachel busca problemas de antes.<br>—No, eso no es así...  
>—Sí, sí lo es... me cambiaste por un idiota y aún estoy sentida por eso.<br>—Suena a que deberían tener órdenes de restricción para estar cerca una de la otra —habló Kurt. _Asentí con la cabeza, sin dejar de escuchar —No deberían estar a menos de 50 metros de cerca.__  
>¡Dios santo, por lo menos Kurt es algo sensato!<br>_— ¿Qué Kurt? ¿Acaso nunca te has portado mal? —le preguntó Rachel .  
>—Verdaderamente… no—dijo el .<br>— ¡Aaaay no, eso no puede ser así! Vamos a salir los tres juntos y volveremos a Kurt, un chico rebelde.  
><em>—Nooo —grité sin darme cuenta.<em>  
>—Oye, ¿Qué haces ahí? —me preguntó Kurt. Salí de mi escondite. Las miradas venenosas de Brittany y de Rachel se posaron en mí.<br>—¿Estabas escuchando? —preguntó mi prima.  
>—No, yo no estaba escuchando. ¿Acaso creen que soy una chismosita? —les dije.<br>Los tres entrecerraron los ojos.  
>—Obviamente sí —dijo Rachela.<br>—No hagas preguntas, de las cuales no quieres saber la respuesta —me dijo Kurt.  
>Lo miré bien.<br>—Con razón pones nervioso a Blaine, tienes cara de bueno, pero de seguro eres peor que estas dos —le dije. Miré a mi prima — ¡Y tú Brittany! Los tíos debieron dejarte más tiempo en el internado de monjas —Miré a Rachel y negué con la cabeza —Y tú, de ti no me lo esperaba.  
>— ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó ella.<br>—Y yo que te veía como la madre de mis hijos —le dije y apoyé mi mano sobre mi pecho trágicamente.  
>— ¡Oh Dios! —dijo ella divertida —Tú solo quieres una noche conmigo, y no la obtendrás.<br>—Los labios que besarían las frentes de mis hijos…tocaron los de Brittany…no sé si podré superarlo-Dije con mi mejor cara de decepción.  
>—Óyeme —se quejó mi prima —Cosas peores han tocado tus labios…<br>—Tu prima es más cosa que tocar a esa… teñida y hueca de Kitty Wild. Y quien sabe cuántas huecas más —me acusó Rachel .  
>—No soy una cosa —dijo Brittany entrecerrando los ojos.<p>

Rachel me miraba asesinamente, mientras que yo me la comía con la mirada. Brittany estaba concentrada en decirme algo, pero aún no lo hacía.  
>—Muchachas, muchachas ¿Por qué no nos calmamos un poco? —dijo Kurt. Las tres nos giramos a verlo. Asentí con la cabeza y volví mi mirada a Rachel .<br>—De verdad estoy dolida —le dije y volví a tocar mi pecho —Jamás me lo imaginé de ti, de ti que te veías tan correcta.  
>—Y ahora la ves incorrectamente deseable, ¿verdad? —dijo Brittany —Hagamos un trato prima, te consigo una noche con ella y me cedes tu cuarto.<br>—Hecho —le dije sin siquiera vacilar.  
>—Óyeme, ¿Acaso mi dignidad vale menos que una buena cama? —le preguntó Rachel sin poder creerlo.<br>—Por mi pobre espalda sí —le dijo la rubia.  
>—Esa no es manera de convencerme Brittany —dijo Rachel .<br>—Y tampoco creo que sea la adecuada —acotó Kurt.  
>— ¿Lo ves? Eso se llama ser amigo —dijo Berry y se acercó para abrazar al chico de anteojos.<br>—Está bien, está bien —dijo mi prima —Mmm, ¿Qué tal un beso?  
>Rachel la miró fijo por unos cuantos segundos. Soltó un leve suspiro y me miró.<br>—Está bien —le dijo y se puso de pie. Se acercó a mí. Y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se puso en puntas de pie. Sus labios rozaron los míos — ¿Puedes agacharte un poco? No llego.  
>Bobamente obedecí a su petitorio. Me incliné y choqué despacio contra sus labios. Y cuando intenté mover mi boca, para obtener un poco más de ello, se alejó —Listo, su cama ya es tuya Brittany.<br>—Pero, ¿Acaso yo no tengo poder de palabra? —pregunté.  
>—Ese es el máximo grado de intimidad que lograrás conmigo, Fabray —me dijo Rachel .<br>—Quinn, lleva mis maletas al cuarto ¿si? —dijo mi prima.  
>—Yo creo que es justo —habló Kurt.<br>— ¿Acaso tú solo hablas para hundirme? —le pregunté —¿Por qué me odias? No, no es justo. Ese no fue el trato Brittany. ¿O me das una noche con ella o no hay cama?  
>—Rachel , ¡por Dios! Dale lo que pide —le rogó.<br>—No, ya te lo dije. Mi dignidad vale más que una puerca cama.  
>—Por favor, amiga. Por favor —le suplicó poniendo su mejor cara de sufrimiento.<br>Quizás lo consiga, y al fin obtenga mi noche con Rachel . De solo pensarlo ya me emociono más de lo que debería. Todos observamos como Rachel miraba fijamente a Brittany, de seguro estaba pensando en cómo decirle que no, que ni loca lo haría. Hasta que se giró a verme.  
>— ¿Sabes Quinn? Pensé que eras una caballero...no sé, creo que fue una mala impresión. Después de todo siempre te has mostrado generosa y respetuosa para con los que quieres, y como Brittany es tu prima...tu única prima por lo que he oído, y por como ella habla bien de ti y lo mucho que te ama, pensé que el sentimiento era mutuo. Pero no...si la amaras y fueras un caballero le cederías tu cama. Creo que me equivoqué contigo —dijo y apoyó su mano sobre su pecho.<br>Entrecerré mis ojos y la miré fijo por unos cuantos segundos.  
>— ¿Sabes que ese es un chantaje muy barato, verdad? —le dije. Ella sonrió.<br>— ¿Funcionó? —me preguntó. Suspiré levemente.  
>—Si, funcionó —tomé las maletas de mi prima — ¿Estás son todas?<br>—Si primita lindo. Muchas gracias, te adoro, eres un encanto —me dijo ella. Miré a Rachel .  
>—Me debes una —le dije mientras caminaba.<br>—Cuando quieras —dijo ella .  
>Yo creo que de verdad está intentando volverme loca. Ella de seguro quiere jugar conmigo. Acabo de conocer a la verdadera Rachel Berry .Del mismo material que mi prima, fue hecha solo para volverme loca. Aunque si debo admitir que Rachel tiene algo que Brittany no.<br>Sabe cuándo decir que no, y dejarlo muy en claro. Sabe cómo enredarte y hacerte desear. Sabe cómo dar en el blanco y sabe cómo hacerte sentir una imbécil.  
>Dios mío, creo que me saqué un boleto directo al infierno. Un boleto a la locura y a mi perdición. Pero ella no va a poder conmigo, ella va a terminar rendida a mis pies. Eso se los puedo asegurar.<p>

La semana pasó bastante lenta para mi gusto. Aunque algo divertida debo admitir. Santana intentó seducir a mi prima, y ella terminó siendo la seducida. No deja de hablar de ella, ya me tiene loca.  
>Mientras tanto Blaine está haciendo todo lo posible por averiguar cosas sobre Kurt. Estos chicos ya cayeron más bajo de lo que yo creía. Ambos parecen unos idiotas detrás de unas faldas complicadas.<br>El timbre de salida sonó, hoy es viernes. El bendito viernes. Hoy tendría mi conquista de la semana. Y ahora tenía que verme con ella, para arreglar unas cositas.  
>— ¿A dónde vas tan apurada? —me pregunto Brittany.<br>—Tengo que hacer unas cosas —le contesté.  
>—Oye, ¿no te enojas si hoy vienen a dormir Rachel y Kurt? —dijo ella.<br>—No, no hay problema. Hoy saldré —dije. Ella sonrió.  
>—Perfecto primita, te veo luego —besó mi mejilla y apuró su paso. Salí de salón y divisé a Jenny a unos metros de allí. Con discreción me acerqué a ella y le hice un gesto para que fuéramos al gimnasio.<br>Cuando estuvimos ahí caminamos hasta detrás de las gradas que estaban allí.  
>Ella sonrió pícaramente y tomó mi corbata para cercarme a ella y comenzar a besarme. La miré bien, mientras nuestras bocas se unían.<br>Pero entonces pasó de nuevo. La que estaba frente a mí no era Jennifer, era Rachel , otra vez. Sus manos se colocaron alrededor de mi cuello y me acercó más a ella. Instantáneamente mis ojos se cerraron y la apreté más contra mí. Como me gustaba besarla. Como me gusta Rachel … La coloque arriba de una grada, bajé una de mis manos hasta el final de su corta falda. La levanté con cuidado. Ella se alejó un poco de mí.  
>—Espera Quinn, estamos en la Universidad —dijo.<br>Esa no era la voz, ni el olor de Rachel . Y al alejarme el espejismo se desvaneció y el encanto se perdió.  
>Ella me dijo algo, que no logré escuchar. Solo acerté a asentir con la cabeza. Se acomodó la blusa y la falda. Me iba a volver a besar, pero me moví y el beso frío apenas alcanzó la comisura de mis labios.<br>— ¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó.  
>—Nada cielo, ve tranquila —le dije y me alejé más de ella. Ella frunció el ceño.<br>— ¿Sabes? He notado que a todas nos dices cielo, linda o dulce. Pero solo le dices cariño a Rachel.  
>—No, eso no es así —dije.<br>—Sí, puedo asegurarte que sí.  
>—Pues entonces… no nada. Ve, ve, creo que va a ser mejor que esto lo dejemos para otro día.<br>— ¿Qué? —preguntó.  
>—Si, recordé que hoy tengo… tengo que hacer unas cosas y no podré verte. Lo siento dulce…<br>—Kitty tenía razón —me dijo. La miré bien —Estás muy cambiada…  
>Se fue de allí dejándome bastante confundida. Salí del gimnasio y ya casi todo el mundo se había ido. ¿Cambiada? ¿Yo estoy cambiada? Al parecer sí, y esto no puede estar pasando. Fui hasta mi moto y me subí en ella. No quería volver a casa aún. Mejor iré a dar unas vueltas por allí. Cuando la noche llegó al lugar, decidí volver. Entré a mi departamento, y escuché un par de risitas graciosas provenientes de mi habitación. Recordé que Brittany me había dicho que hoy vendrían a dormir Rachel y Kurt. Mi prima salió del cuarto y me miró bien.<br>— ¿Qué haces aquí? —me dijo.  
>—No quiero preguntas, no estoy de humor Brittany —le dije.<br>—Uuuuh, que carácter —dijo mientras se acercaba a la heladera y buscaba un poco de agua.  
>— ¿Qué hacen? —le pregunté.<br>— ¿No era que no querías que te hable? —me dijo.  
>—Solo quiero saber.<br>—Estábamos hablando, y estábamos por mirar una película —me contestó.  
>— ¿Rachel está? —dije. Ella arqueó una de sus cejas y me miró fijo.<br>—Sí, sí esta ¿Acaso viniste a casa porque Rachel iba a estar aquí?  
>—No, claro que no —dije rápidamente —Solo tuve un pequeño problema y… ¿Por qué tengo que estar dándote explicaciones? Esta es mi casa y vengo cuando tengo ganas.<br>—Como sea, malhumorada —me dijo y se fue de nuevo a la habitación.  
>Dejé mis cosas sobre la mesa y entré al baño para darme una ducha. Cuando salí toque la puerta de mi cuarto y Brittany salió. Me miró.<br>— ¿Qué quieres? —me preguntó.  
>— ¿Puedes darme un poco de ropa? —le pregunté, mientras intentaba mirar hacia dentro. Tal vez podría ver un poco de Rachel .<br>—Ahora te la doy —me dijo y entró cerrando la puerta. Volvió a salir y me dio un pantalón de dormir , un calzoncillo y un top deportivo.  
>—Gracias —le dije y volví a la sala.<br>Me puse mi cómodo pantalón de dormir y me puse el top . Hacía algo de calor esa noche. Me tiré pesadamente al sillón y prendí la tele. Volví a escuchar risas y la curiosidad comenzó a molestarme. Pero no me moví de mi lugar. Tenía que quedarme en donde estaba. Encontré una interesante película y me quedé allí tranquila. Un bostezo involuntario salió de mí. Miré la hora y el reloj marcaba las 2 de la mañana. ¡Vaya que el tiempo puede pasar volando cuando una está muy concentrado!  
>Apagué la tele y me acosté bien en el sillón. Coloqué mis dos brazos detrás de mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos. Pero mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar. Escuché unos pequeños pasos, pero aun así no abrí mis ojos. De seguro era Brittany. Escuché como la heladera se abría.<br>—Maldita Fabray, no tiene nada orgánico —musitó con enojo —Es una carnívora.  
>Entonces levanté mi cabeza y divisé su pequeña figura buscando algo dentro del refrigerador. Sin hacer ruido me puse de pie y con sigilo, como un león a punto de cazar, caminé para acercarme más a ella. Sentí que iba a enloquecer al verla en un sexy pequeño short blanco una blusa de dormir.<br>Uno de mis ojos se entrecerró por la luz que proporcionaba el refrigerador abierto.  
>—Herbívora, busca bien. En el cajón de abajo hay manzanas —le dije.<br>Ella ahogó un grito y se giró a verme.  
>—¡Maldita sea, Quinn! ¡Casi me matas del susto! —dijo mientras respiraba algo agitaba ponía una de sus manos sobre su pecho. La escaneé de arriba a abajo. ¡Diablos, se veía condenadamente bien así!<br>—No fue mi intención, pero que lindo levantarme y tenerte así en la cocina —le dije y la volví a mirara de arriba a abajo. Su cabello caía desordenado y algo despeinado por sus hombros.  
>Sus piernas doradas y suaves se veían deseosas. Que ganas de…<br>—No me mires así —me ordenó con autoridad —Mírame a los ojos.  
>—Ya sé de memoria tu rostro, y tus bellos ojos —dije y me acerqué un poco más a ella —Trato de memorizar otras partes…<br>Me acerqué más acorralándola contra la pared. La luz del refrigerador era lo que nos iluminaba.  
>Ella hizo un escaneo nervioso a mi torso desnudo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no le salieron.<br>— ¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a decirme? —le dije y me acerqué más, apretándola contra mí —Estás en mi casa, y todo lo que está aquí es mío. Lo toco y lo miró cuando se me da la gana…  
>—Resulta que no soy una cosa, y también resulta que no soy tuya —me dijo.<br>—Mírame fijo a los ojos, y vuélvelo a decir… no puedes, porque una parte de ti, ya es mía.  
>Ella guardó silencio, mirándome fijo. Posé mi vista en sus labios. Esos labios carnosos y calientes que me hacían perder el control. Como necesitaba besarla…<br>—Ese ego tuyo, hasta medio dormido es inmenso —me dijo.  
>— ¿Quieres saber qué otra cosa es inmensa? —le pregunté con la voz ronca.<br>—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso —me acusó nerviosa y algo agitada.  
>Sonreí divertida y negué con la cabeza.<br>—Las ganas que tengo de ti Rachel… ¿O que pensaste?  
>—La inmensa estupidez que puedes llegar a tener —dijo ella rápidamente.<br>—Hasta media dormida, eres mal pensada —dije divertido.  
>—Ahora apártate, quiero ir a dormir.<br>Entonces aquello fue más fuerte que yo. Rápidamente me acerqué a su boca y la besé intensamente. Abrí más sus labios con mi lengua, y toqué la suya con necesidad. Ella intentó alejarse, pero coloqué una de mis manos en su nuca y la acerqué más a mí. Un leve gemido escapó de su boca, cuando la apoyé más contra la pared, apretándola con mi cuerpo. Sus manos se quedaron quietas sobre mis hombros, mientras nuestras bocas se conocían más y más, era un movimiento violento y casi insano, pero no podía detenerme. Mi necesidad de saborearla era apabullante. Ella soltó otro gemido, cuando mordí sus labios suavemente…  
>Entonces logró alejarme de ella y sin decir nada, su mano sonó contra mi mejilla. Agitado volví mi vista a su rostro. Pude ver la confusión en sus ojos, mientras que su respiración agitada caía sobre mi boca.<p>

* * *

><p>Hola :3 Se que no les gusta el comportamiento de Quinn y que la relación de las chicas avance tan lento pero así es la historia , las actitudes de las chicas deben cambiar para que tengan una buena relación en el futuro no?<p>

Hasta el próximo capitulo :)

Gracias por leer , por sus favs , sus alertas y sus reviews.

Saludos


End file.
